


UNDERTALE v0.5

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, Kasena



Series: UNDERTALE v0.5 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of the Frisk we know, there was an even younger one who became lost in the Underground? This time a five-year-old Frisk who is nothing but a scared child is the one destined to save the monsters and free them...she ends up changing quite a lot in this world. Besides, even if she's scared, she's DETERMINED to save everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**UNDERTALE v0.5**

::

**Chapter One**

::

Very long ago, there were two races who ruled over the earth. These were the humans, and the monsters. One day, however, a horrible war broke out between the two races. After a long battle between the two, the humans were victorious, and they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell that was to never be broken. Monsters were never to be seen on the surface again.

Many, _many_ years later after the event, in the year of 21xx at Mt. Ebott, a young, small child by the name of Frisk climbed the treacherous slopes. The child was no older than five, and was struggling to climb the sheer edges and cliffs, filled with **DETERMINATION** to reach the top.

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

::

Frisk sniffled, slowly sitting up. Owowowow, she hurt so much. The five-year-old curled up in the small bed of flowers, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks as she rested her chin on her knees. She didn't want to fall, she only wanted to climb the mountain and explore and maybe even find...

Looking around and seeing nothing but darkness and cheery golden flowers, Frisk's shoulders started shaking as she buried her face in her knees, sobs racking out of her. After a few moments, there was the sound of moving vines from the next room over, and a gentle, cooing voice that sounded like a friend. "Hello? Is someone there?" Still sniffing and rubbing at her cheeks, Frisk slowly stood, a sense of **DETERMINATION** filling her as she toddled over towards where she had heard the voice.

The room was as small as the last one she had fallen into, but in the center of it, there was a smiling golden flower looking at her from a mound of grass. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The golden petals gave a small ruffle in greeting, the smile wide and welcoming. Blinking, Frisk walked over to the flower. She didn't know _flowers_ could talk! "Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" Slowly, she gave a small nod and huh. Was that the name of this place? How did she get un-Underground? Because she wanted to...not be here.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." The flower ruffled again, smile widening. "Ready? Here we go!" Frisk blinked as a bright, glowing red heart appeared in front of her. She gave it a small poke, and then turned around quickly and...it felt like _she_ was poked, just now... Weird... With the heart in front of her, as well, it...seemed to fill her with an overwhelming sense of **DETERMINATION**. Flowey gave another ruffle of his petals, drawing her attention back to him.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" At the strange word she didn't know, Frisk tilted her head at him, looking utterly dumbfounded. Flowey paused, strange expression on his face before he was laughing it off. "It means it's who you are! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

At the last word, Frisk tilted her head, curious as she looked up from where she was still examining her 'soul'. "...Love?"

"Ye- Yes! That's what it stands for! LV stands for LOVE. Of course!" The grin grew a bit twisted, eyes looking dark on the flower as a chuckle escaped. And it was nothing...good. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" The voice was peppy and cheery as it had been, expression darker, however, as multiple beads of white appeared in the air above him. Frisk took a step back, her soul cupped in her hands and held against her chest. Those looked...bad. And they appeared really quickly. She didn't like that- It was really surprising.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white...'friendliness pellets.'" Flowey offered her another smile, petals waving in a happy little manner reminiscent of a dance. Frisk mouthed the words to herself with a frown, looking up at Flowey as she slowly let her soul show a bit more. Those sounded...nice. She liked friends. And he was acting like he was her friend. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

With that, the pellets were shooting towards her at a pace that wasn't _too_ fast, but still a bit startling. Frisk didn't seem to notice it as she'd looked down and ooh, that flower looked a little blue and pretty. She bent down to grab it, her soul following her and dodging the small 'friendliness pellets.' There was a silence from Flowey, a disbelieving and slightly annoyed expression on his face - although his tone stayed cheery. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Frisk stood up again, looking up at him and nodding. Right. Right. Friend stuffs. She wouldn't miss, this time.

This time, when the multiple pellets hit her soul, she was jerking back with a sudden, sharp scream, feeling as if- As if- She didn't even _know_ what if but it _hurt_. It _hurt so badly_ and she wasn't used to this- She wasn't used to this pain, she had only known warmth and love and she knew pain and loss but _it had never hurt this bad before_.

Flowey was only laughing as the sobbing child fell to the ground, soul trembling in front of her and shaking fiercely. "You idiot." There was nothing kind about his expression anymore, it was distorted and _horrifying_ , and looked like something belonging to a nightmare more than this silent, peaceful place. "In this world, it's kill or _be_ killed. Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this?!" Frisk was only curled up on the ground, watching as more pellets gathered in a circle around her and her soul, surrounding them and preventing escape. She gave another sob, curling into a tight ball, unwilling to watch.

" **Die.** " There was a laughter above her that could _never_ be mistaken as anything human- As anything _good_. The pellets closed in on her bit by bit, trapping her and her soul further to the ground and leaving less and less chance of escape, Flowey laughing even more. Suddenly, the pain was completely gone, and Frisk was feeling much better - better than when she had woken up on the ground, even.

Flowey seemed to have noticed the increase in the child's health as he paused, looking disgusted and enraged. "What." Frisk looked up in time to see a small ball of...something (black fire?) knock the flower away and disperse the pellets.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." A large, strange creature stood in front of the small child, looking nothing like she had ever seen. For one, she was _much_ taller than most people she saw, and was covered in _fur_. And was wearing a very strange dress... "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

The creature - Toriel - was gently and carefully reaching over, picking Frisk up gently and setting her back down so she could stand on her feet. Frisk blinked at how easily Toriel picked her up. As she was set down, she stared up at her, tilting her head. "...Are you a goat?"

Toriel blinked at that, looking a little startled before she laughed. "No, my child. I am a monster of the Underground. We all look quite different, this is merely how I look." Frisk nodded, looking back to where Flowey had been and curling up a bit.

"Did you kill him?"

"Oh, no, no, young one. I would never kill a creature." Toriel looked startled at even the _implication_ of killing someone. "He was merely...chased off. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." Frisk looked down at herself a bit before looking back up, just barely seeing a hole with bright shining blue, and light filtering down from it.

"Come!" Toriel turned towards the archway a few feet away and walked a bit towards it, a bright smile on her face as she kept her voice soft, even with the excitement. "I will guide you through the catacombs." Frisk watched as her soul disappeared in front of her. She didn't feel any different, except now she felt a lot...safer. She hurried after Toriel, grabbing onto the back of her dress with one hand and...that doorway was creepy.

There was a startled pause from Toriel before she was smiling softly, nudging the small child along as she started walking, voice soft and warm. "This way." In the next room, there were leaves arranged into a square shape in the center with a beam of light falling down, another pile of them sitting between the two stone staircases that led upwards. In the middle of the pile, something almost shiny could be seen.

Wandering away from Toriel, Frisk tried to move the leaves aside to try to see whatever it was that was shining, only for there to be...nothing. Looking up, she noticed the area she stood in was darker, cast into a shadow by the ruins above her. Her expression setting into a small pout, she followed after Toriel, filled with a sense of **DETERMINATION**.

She may not have known _exactly_ where she was, but she knew she would get home, and find her family again. She _knew_ it.

After all, she was **DETERMINED**!


	2. Chapter 2

This is set after a post-neutral run with use of a Reset. It'll make more sense as the chapters continue. We thank you for you feedback and hope you continue enjoying this little AU of ours!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**::**

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." At that, Frisk frowned, looking up at Toriel. Well, that was a little funny. She already had a home. Why would Toriel say something like that? Toriel didn't seem to notice her expression, just continuing on to a new room with metal tiles in the floor - they almost looked like buttons - and a closed door. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."

With that, Toriel was walking on four of the six tiles with practiced ease before walking over to a lever on the wall, pulling it down. A moment later and the door was opening, Toriel flashing Frisk a warm smile. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Frisk nodded along with an understanding look, completely lost. She knew how to do puzzles, especially the ones with the cartoons on them. But that wasn't a puzzle. It was just...weird.

Toriel nodded, walking into the other room and making a motion for the young child to follow after her. Frisk gave a nod, starting to follow after, though she also started to wander towards the buttons. Curiously, she stepped on the other two that Toriel hadn't pressed, the tiles being pressed into the ground as Frisk waited for a reaction. But nothing happened. With a frown, the child hurried after Toriel, not eager to be left behind.

As soon as she was through the door, Toriel was speaking once more. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." A small gesture to the wall where one of the switches was, bright yellow arrow marks drawn around it. Frisk looked towards the switches, giving a small sneeze as dust swirled around her. Toriel only looked startled for a moment before continuing, "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." The child nodded, watching as Toriel walked a little ways away, right over a wooden bridge that had been built over a small, flowing river. Frisk started to follow after before she paused on the bridge.

Looking over the edge of the bridge, Frisk tilted her head as she looked into the small river below. With a small giggle, she hopped into the river, kicking her feet to splash around. "Oh, no, no, no, small one! You might get sick, that way." Toriel was bustling over and gently pulling Frisk out of the river, almost absently fretting over her wet socks and shoes, and the edges of her pants. "Oh dear...you seem alright. Yes, yes, you are quite fine. Perhaps you should try pulling the lever, now, yes? The first switch is over on the wall."

Though the girl pouted, she gave a small nod and ran over to the lever, taking a running leap at it. Her hands caught on the knob, and she pulled it down with a laugh. Toriel had to cover her mouth for a moment, hiding the giggle that almost came out because _really_. This small human was _adorable_! Frisk ran over to Toriel with a proud grin, bouncing on her toes. Nodding, Toriel smiled and ruffled the child's hair, walking over towards the second bridge and walking across it.

Looking **DETERMINED** , Frisk got a running start and jumped into the river, splashing around. Toriel looked startled before sighing and rushing over, pulling the child out of the water and nudging her towards the two new switches, "Go on, press the switch on the left."

Frisk looked towards the wall, seeing the two switches. Seeing one that wasn't labelled with bright yellow marks, she frowned and walked over, jumping to try and reach the switch. "No no no! You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you..." Nodding slowly, Frisk hopped to the other one and gave a great leap, dragging the lever down.

There was a dull click and then a rumbling around the room they were in, the spikes blocking the archway going down at once. Toriel was smiling greatly, looking very happy and proud. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one..." There was a tiny cough, and a muttered comment that Frisk couldn't hear. "And the fact you could reach the levers."

Heading out of the room, Toriel made a motion to follow. "Come. Lettuce leaf this room." Frisk giggled, following after before pausing and looking to the lever she hadn't pulled. Running over she pulled it, waiting for something else to happen only to find out that the switch doesn't even work... Pouting, she crossed her arms and kicked at the ground, following after Toriel.

"Stupid dumb puzzles." Toriel slowed down enough to ruffle her hair again, looking rather amused and...almost fond.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple." Frisk looked over to the dummy in the room.

She tugged on Toriel's robe, pointing over to it. "Is that a monster?"

"No, but for the sake of the lesson, we shall pretend it is one," Toriel smiled, looking down at the girl. "When you-"

"What _kind_ of a monster?"

"A...fuzzy one," Toriel finally said, nodding slowly. "Yes. A fuzzy monster."

Frisk wrinkled her nose at that, shaking her head. "But you're fuzzy. And fluffy."

"Ah, but notice I did not _say_ fluffy, my child. I simply said fuzzy. While I am both, this Dummy is merely one. Understand?"

"Ohhh." Toriel smiled, pleased with herself and, yes. She still had it.

"Now, when you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel gave another smile, a hand on the child's back as she nudged her towards the dummy encouragingly. "Practice talking to the dummy."

Frisk looked at the dummy, stepping a bit closer and blinking as her soul appeared in front of her, again. Toriel nodded at the glowing red heart that appeared in front of the child, bathing her in light before she walked to the door. She was sure the child would do well. She had already encountered the dummy, after all. Frisk looked up at the dummy, stepping back a small amount as it seemed to lean closer, shadow bearing down on her. Gulping, Frisk tried to slap at the dummy, missing by half a foot.

The dummy didn't even move, doing nothing but looking like it was going to fall over. Seeing that, Frisk tilted her head, stepping a bit closer to the dummy. Its cotton-stuffed head somewhat lolled to the side, its button eyes shining a bit in the light. It looked like the dummy didn't really wanna _hurt_ her.

In response, the dummy only stood around absentmindedly. Frisk paused, nervously glancing back to Toriel. "Uh... Hi?"

"..." The dummy doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel, however, seemed very happy from where she was by the door. Startled at seeing her soul disappear, Frisk looked back at the dummy, who looked the same as ever. It appeared as though she had won, although nothing about her changed at all, and there seemed to be nothing gained.

"Ah, very good! You are very good!" Toriel seemed pleased as could be, exiting the room with a bright smile in place. Frisk grinned brightly, bouncing after Toriel. "There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it?" As they walked across a room and through a hallway, Frisk's path was cut off by a frog-like creature. It looked like a Froggit. Either a Froggit, or a Bob, but Frisk was pretty sure it was a Froggit. When Frisk's soul appeared in front of her, she set her expression into one of **DETERMINATION**.

She looked the Froggit over, eyeing him before tilting her head. "I like your face." There was a pause, Froggit not looking to understand, but judging by the expression, he seemed rather flattered anyways. At that moment Toriel was _glaring_ from behind, the Froggit looking nervous and slightly terrified before hopping off, Toriel nodding in satisfaction. Frisk grinned up at her excitedly. "Was that good?"

"You did wonderfully, my child," Toriel smiled, the look even more fond than before as she returned her attention to where they were. There was a door on the other side of the small pond, but between them and that, there was a large bed of spikes. "This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." Looking at Toriel's hand, Frisk only paused for a moment before taking it and looking up at her curiously. Toriel smiled and began leading her across the spikes.

They walked in a certain way, Frisk noticing that the spikes retracted before popping back up once they were past them, Toriel hardly seeming to notice. Reaching the other side, she gave Frisk's hand a light squeeze before letting go. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous, for now." Frisk stared down at her hand for a moment before looking back up to Toriel and nodding. Glancing over, she grinned as she noticed there was another river nearby.

Before she could hop into it, Toriel was gently scooping her up and carrying her into the next room, setting her down gently and patting her head. "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." A pause, Toriel seeming troubled for a moment. "...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." At that, Toriel was walking off quickly, soon out of view.

Frisk watched for a moment. She'd come back. Of course she would. After a moment of Toriel not coming back, Frisk began to fidget and look around the room. Possibly seeing a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye, she gave a scream and started running in the direction Toriel had walked off in. It was only a few running steps before she was tripping and scraping her knees against the stone walkway, giving a quiet sob and crying more.

Shaking more than a bit, there was a moment of silence before she was looking up with narrowed eyes, standing up with a bit of trouble and nodding, filled with **DETERMINATION**. That was right, if Toriel wanted her to walk to the end of the room by herself, then that was something she could do! She was **DETERMINED**! Without another glance back, Frisk was running to the end of the hall until she bumped into something soft, falling backwards on her rear. Confused, she looked up with a quiet sniff.

"Oh, there there, my child." Toriel was scooping Frisk up into a hug, nuzzling against her and warming her up from the cold that seemed to seep in from the Ruins constantly. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." The monster was already wiping away her tears and checking over wounds, making sure she wasn't too bad off - even sticking a bandaid on a rather 'serious' one on her cheek. Frisk sniffled, leaning into the hug and rubbing at her cheek a bit.

"I- I thought I saw- I-" Toriel hushed her, rubbing her back and keeping her close for a few moments longer, letting the girl calm down before speaking again.

"Thank you for trusting me. I wish I did not have to put you through that, however, there was an important reason for this exercise. ...To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." With that, she was pressing a light kiss to Frisk's forehead, setting her down like she was something very fragile. "Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Frisk looked around the room before moving to sit, and giving Toriel a nod, looking completely trusting of her.

Toriel nodded, pausing a moment more. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call." With that, she was handing over a cell phone to the girl, a little skull charm attached to the keychain on it. "Be good, alright?"

Halfway out the door, she paused once more, glancing back to the girl with a tilt of her head. "Young one...what is your name?"

Frisk was toying with the charm a bit, not looking up as she gave a quiet hum. "Frisk."

"Frisk...a very lovely name." With that, Toriel was out of the room, leaving Frisk in the stone room with nothing but quiet wind blowing through. Nothing but a whisper of a sound. Looking down at the phone, Frisk slowly rose to standing before leaving the room. What was it that Toriel said? Stay in the Ruins?

Poking her head into the next room, Frisk looked around. Well, that looked like it was still the Ruins. So, it must have been okay! A few more steps and her phone was ringing with a cute little jingle. Answering it, Toriel's voice was coming through only a /bit/ static-y. "Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?"

There was a long pause before Frisk looked back to the room. Well, there wasn't a door... "Nooo..."

"Good! There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

"Okay. Love you." Frisk hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket before wandering towards the nearby Froggit, tilting her head at him.

"Ribbit, ribbit." It almost seemed as though the ribbits were saying 'Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them... They might not want to battle you, anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please... Use some mercy, human.' "Ribbit." It was quite a bit to convey with a few ribbits.

Frisk gave a quiet giggle. "Ribbit." 'Newspaper.'

"...Ribbit." 'Human...are you well? Do I need to fetch someone for you? Is there something wrong, human?'

"Ribbit." 'Taxes.'

"Ribbit, ribbit." 'Ah, say no more. I completely understand. Have a fine day.' Frisk giggled again before bouncing off and seeing pile of leaves, grin widening as she ran over and jumped into them, scattering them about the room and air. Hearing the leaves crinkle under her feet, and watching them float to the ground, it filled Frisk with a sense of wonder and **DETERMINATION**.

* * *

Ribbit, ribbit.

(We hoped you enjoy this chapter.) (New ones shall be coming out rather soon and on as frequent a schedule as we can manage it.) (Also see how many game references you can spot.) (We're pretty good at word-for-word dialogue.)

It seems a lot to be conveyed in a few ribbits.


	3. Chapter 3

*insert something clever here*

* * *

**Chapter Three**

::

Frisk stood on her tiptoes to peer into the bowl, tilting her head at seeing the candy that filled it. She grabbed a small handful before going to kick around in the water, stuffing the candy in her pockets. She munched on it with a hum before she hopped out of the water and explored a bit more. Glancing around as she entered another room, she hummed a quiet tune to herself. Before she could get much farther, she gave a cry of surprise as she stepped on a false spot in the floor, falling down into another room, where she landed on a pile of leaves. Standing and brushing herself off, she walked into the door on the other side of the room.

As though by magic, she was pushed up to the room she'd originally fell from. Looking down into the hole, she was able to see the leaves. She tilted her head a bit. "Huh." She turned back to the direction she'd been going in before her phone rang. She picked it up, holding it to her ear like she saw lots of grown-ups do.

"Hello?" The voice coming in from the phone was just a bit covered in static, but the voice was warm and already familiar. "This is Toriel. For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

Frisk thought long and hard about this question. It was a very important question, after all. Cinnaminaminamon was very good, and she'd tasted it in a few things, but buttermascotch - if she remembered - was the really good yellow candy. Yes. Yes, she'd decided. "Buttermascotch."

"Oh, I see." There was a sound that could have been a particularly bad patch of static, or could have been a snort of laughter. It was rather hard to tell. "Thank you very much!" With that, the phone was giving a click to show the call had ended. Frisk stared at the phone for a moment before tucking it away in her pocket. She walked about three steps before the phone was ringing and she put it back to her ear with a bit of a frown. "Hello? This is Toriel.

"You do not _dislike_ cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

" _Nooo._ " Why didn't she ask earlier? Even with her annoyed tone, it sounded like Toriel was _smiling_ \- it was easy to tell even through a phone.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." With that, the call was ending once more. And aw... Now Frisk felt bad for being upset. Putting the phone away again, she paused and waited before nodding and going into the next room.

After a weird conversation with a rock or two, Frisk was blinking at seeing her soul appear in front of her. At the same moment, a flying bug type of creature appeared in front of her. The little thing looked distraught and ready to cry, approaching her meekly and giving a small sniffling sound at the sight of her. Frisk frowned, looking up at it. "Are-"

Not even finishing her word, the creature burst into tears and ran away, sounding as if they were sobbing. It was only a few moments before they were gone, Frisk's soul disappearing back inside of her. Frisk frowned, rubbing at her arm. She just wanted to know if they were alright... She walked to the bridge that was now free of spikes. About to set foot on the bridge, she gave a small scream and scrambled back when the spikes suddenly appeared again.

"Oh, sorry, pardner!" The rock that she had spoken to seemed rather distraught at her sudden scream, looking - or at least trying to - apologetic. "I guess you wanted me to stay still, huh? Don't worry, I can fix it." With that, the rock was moving to press down a metal tile, the spikes disappearing once more. A small sniffle, and Frisk was setting a foot on the bridge, pulling it back in an instant. Watching carefully, she sped across the bridge and into the next room. She didn't _want_ to pause and play in the water if _that_ might happen again.

In the next room, there was a small table with some cheese stuck to it, the vague glance of something shiny on the floor, and a cute mouse hole. She pounced, trying to catch the shiny, frowning at not being able to pick it up. Looking to the cheese, she grabbed at it only to find it stuck to the table. She pulled at it as hard as she could until it finally came loose. With a nod, she walked over to the mouse hole and gently pushed the cheese inside.

There was a small squeak from inside, Frisk beaming. Knowing that the mouse might one day leave it's hole to get the rest of the cheese... It filled her with **DETERMINATION**.

* * *

*insert witty parting line that makes you question where this story is going and how it will end*


	4. Chapter 4

Now we're REALLY getting the Ruins arc underway!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

::

When Frisk arrived to a new room it was to a ghost that was 'sleeping' on a pile of leaves that was blocking the way to the next room. She walked over to him curiously, tilting her head. The ghost wasn't moving, but was speaking softly. "Zzzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzz..." They seemed to be saying 'z' repeatedly. "Zzzzzzzzz..." A pause, and the voice was a quiet whisper. " _Are they gone yet?_ "

Frisk looked around, frowning. There was no one in the room... " _Yeah,_ " she whispered back. The ghost was only quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Zzzzzzzzzz..." The ghost seemed to be saying 'z' out loud again over and over, pretending to be asleep. With a frown, Frisk nudged the ghost with her foot. She really _did_ need to find Toriel. At the nudge, the ghost floated up, and her soul was coming out to rest in front of her, a fight once again beginning.

As she checked him over, she noticed he didn't seem to have a sense of humor... The ghost - he looked like a Napstablook - seemed to waver in the air for a moment. "Oh, I'm _real_ funny." He then started crying, the tears moving and attacking her soul. She squeaked, moving her soul as best she could to avoid the attacks, still flinching as a few hit her. She gave him a weak smile and owww.

"Heh..." It was a weak little chuckle, but it was still something. When the next attack started, there was...nothing. "Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry." Napstablook looked just a little bit better. Giving him a better smile, she told him a little joke. Maybe if she made him feel better...he'd leave her alone. "Heh heh..."

This time when the tears went after her soul, they were a bit...halfhearted. And much more easier to dodge - she was starting to the get the hang of these 'fights'! She nodded, laughing a bit as she told him another joke. The cheering up seemed to have improved Nabstablook's mood again. It seemed like he wanted to show Frisk something. "Let me try..."

This time when his tears came out they floated _up,_ creating a dapper top hat. "I call it Dapperblook. Do you like it..." He eagerly seemed to be awaiting a response. Frisk nodded, giving a quiet little giggle. "Oh gee..." Just like that, the fight was over, and Frisk's soul was back in her body. "I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around...but today I met somebody nice... ...Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way."

With that, Napstablook was gone, leaving the path clear for Frisk to once more search for Toriel. Frisk walked off with a smile.

A few minutes later, she entered a room. Tilting her head, she saw a small sign with what she recognized to be the number seven next to a picture of the shinies she'd been picking up along the way. Counting out seven shinies, she threw them down next to the sign, trying to brush the web away and nononono spiders were bad and gross and nonono. She squeezed her eyes shut as she carefully brushed the web away, blinking as she felt something put in her hand. Looking over, she tilted her head at seeing a donut. Looking around and seeing...no one, she munched on the donut. Huh. It tasted kinda weird.

Still, though. Free donut. Kinda free. Seven shinies free.

A bit more walking, talking, and fighting, and her phone was ringing once more. Answering it, she heard the familiar voice of Toriel. "Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about, here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

Frisk looked down at her pockets, which were stuffed with candy. "Kay." With that, it seemed the call had ended.

About fifteen minutes later, Frisk was falling down the _third hole in that room._ She huffed, upset by the fact until she saw Napstablook. "Hi."

"I fell down a hole..." Napstablook seemed rather upset about the problem, much like Frisk. "Now I can't get up... Go on without me..." There was a long moment of silence between them, the ghost speaking once more. "Wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... Oh well..." With that, the ghost was gone from the room.

A few rooms later, and Frisk was coming across another Froggit. She tilted her head at it questioningly. It looked like it had something to say. The Froggit stared at her, giving a croak of noise. "Ribbit, ribbit." It seemed to be saying 'Just between you and me... I saw Toriel come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn't ask what they were for... We're all too intimidated to talk to her.' "Ribbit."

"Ribbit," Frisk responded. 'Constitutional rights.' Only as a rough translation. The Froggit looked confused, head tilting.

"Ribbit." 'Strange human, you are. Still, I suppose we are all allowed our oddities from time to time.' Frisk nodded, walking into the room that the Froggit had pointed out. Looking around, and seeing a lot of buildings in the distance, she frowned. Toriel wanted her to stay here, so she would. Looking over, she saw a toy knife. The child walked over and kicked the knife away, sticking her tongue out. Knives were bad. Bad knives.

Doubling back and entering another room, her sight was dominated by a large black tree that was utterly barren, a pile of bright red leaves making up its base. She looked over to see that Toriel was getting her phone out and about to call, looking up to see her and seeming surprised before rushing over. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you."

With that, Toriel was picking the girl up and holding her close, a warm feeling seeming to wash over her. Frisk smiled, snuggling a bit closer and feeling completely safe and warm in the other's hold. And now that she thought about it, a bit tired. All that dodging and falling was a bit draining. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." There was a pause and a sudden blush from Toriel, who looked like she hadn't meant to say such a thing.

"Surprise?" Frisk looked excited by the prospect of surprise, giving a grin.

"Err... Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" With that, Toriel was setting her down with a smile, already heading to a tiny house in the corner of the Ruins, two large piles of leaves on either side of the door. Frisk glanced to the giant pile of leaves nearby, narrowing her eyes at seeing something shine in the midst of the pile. This time, she wouldn't let it escape! She pounced, grabbing at it only to frown at _still_ not being able to pick it up. Looking up to the house, it looked much more tidy than the rest of the ruins. She gave a grin, filled with **DETERMINATION** as she followed after Toriel.

* * *

Heh. You're gonna like the Thanksgiving chapter for certain...


	5. Chapter 5

Kasena - *evil chuckling* ...They're gonna have fun with the next chapter.

Kit - SO! We hope you enjoy this chapter for now. Hint, here's where it starts getting REALLY AU.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**::**

When Frisk arrived inside the entry hall, Toriel was already waiting for her, hands clasped in front of her as she smiled fondly. "Do you smell that?" She let Frisk sniff the air before she was speaking again, smile widening. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on the snail pie for tonight." At that, Frisk gave a wrinkle of her nose. She heard about how some weird people ate snails, but... _Snail pie?_

"Here, I have another surprise for you." At that, Toriel was taking Frisk's hand and gently leading her into a hallway, guiding her down a hall and stopping in front of a door. "This is it!" Opening it, she smiled warmly. "A room of your own. I hope you like it." There was a soft, warm smile as the monster stroked the child's head in a fond motion, smile soft on her face before she was pausing and sniffing the air. "Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!"

With that, Toriel was rushing off, leaving Frisk to explore the house at her own leisure. Frisk watched after her for a moment before exploring the room. It was like...another kid had stayed there, before. Maybe a long time ago. There was a box of different shoe sizes, some cool toys of no interest, and a dusty, empty photo frame.

When Frisk left the room, she was rubbing at her eyes and walking past the staircase she saw that led...somewhere. She walked into the sitting room where Toriel was reading by the fireplace. Wandering over to her curiously, she tugged on the older's robe, giving a quiet yawn. "Where's the...the pie?"

"The pie still needs time to cool, little one. Would you like to take a nap while it does so?" Frisk gave a nod, holding her arms out to Toriel. The other smiled and easily picked the child up, walking towards her new bedroom before setting the child down on the bed and kissing her forehead. A sweet gesture of tucking the blankets around Frisk and she was flicking the light off, smiling softly. "Sleep well, my child." The child gave a yawn, rolling over as her eyes closed, already starting to fall asleep.

What felt like moments later and she was in a dark place, body shaking as fear crashed down around her. Just what...she hadn't felt fear like this since- Well, but she had, though, hadn't she? Earlier that day, when that-

" _HoWdY, FRIEND! i'M flOWeY tHe FlOWer! HoW abOuT soME FRIENDLINESS PELLETS?!_ " Blinding gold overtook her vision and shooting pain that filled her to the core, wrapping around her soul and _squeezing_ and she could do nothing as attack after attack came and it was that horrible laughter and-

Frisk shot up in bed, a scream escaping her as she panted, looking around the room in terror before slowly calming down. On the floor, there was a small slice of pie on the ground. Tugging the blanket down with her, she picked at the pie, giving it a small bite, and she felt...much better, actually. Her blanket wrapped around her, she settled down to set on the ground, taking small bites out of the slice.

There was a sudden banging from her door where Toriel had burst into the room, black fire magic swirling around her fists and the monster looking like she was ready to fight hell itself. Frisk, herself, was looking a bit startled at Toriel, holding the plate a bit closer. Toriel only blinked at her, slowly calming down before she was giving a relieved breath, near _sagging_ as she walked over to turn the lamp on, pausing long enough to pat the child's head softly before she was walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind her. Frisk blinked, looking back down at her pie. That was kinda like how _her_ mommy acted whenever she had a nightmare. Thinking about her family again, Frisk was filled with a sense of **DETERMINATION**. She finished up the pie before standing and going to find Toriel.

Finding the woman reading as if she hadn't moved, the child tugged on her robe. "Up already, I see." There was a pause, Toriel looking a bit shy. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have somewhere here. There are so many old books I want to share, I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot, and I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you...but I have always wanted to be a teacher. ...Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising." A slightly stern look that was more teasing than anything. "Still! I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?"

The girl frowned, fiddling with her shirt a bit. Toriel was being so nice. Surely she would have _told_ her if she'd seen anyone else, but still... "Have you...seen my parents? Or my brother?" Toriel looked startled, and a bit unsure what to say before she was frowning a bit.

"N- No, my child...I am afraid I have not seen any humans in a very long time, besides you. When...was it that you last saw your brother? And do you perhaps know how old he was?"

"Uh...ten. That was...a week ago? Someone said that they'd never come back from wherever they were. And people never come back from the mountain... I thought they were the same place." Toriel seemed to be filled with sadness, her smile just as sad as she gently picked the girl up and set her in her lap. Another lost child, then...

"No, my child, I have not seen your family. I do not believe your family is here...whenever they went, it was not to the Underground." Still...to leave such an innocent, pure thing behind... How cruel of them. "Um...would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it?"

Frisk shook her head. Well then, if they weren't there... "How do I go home?" Toriel frowned at that, looking a touched confused.

"Young one...this is your home now."

Struggling with words for a moment, she tried again. "How do I leave?" Toriel looked to be a bit nervous at that, glancing back to her book.

"Um... How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails have a chainsaw-like tongue called a radula? Interesting, yes?" There was a pause before Frisk was nodding, slipping down from Toriel's lap. Toriel frowned but gave as best a smile as she could. "Well, bother me if you need anything else."

"Okay." Frisk walked back to the entry hall. Looking to the stairs, she tilted her head a bit before walking down them to explore. She seemed to end up in a weird cave type of thing. She only got a few feet in before there was a shadow looming over her, causing her to squeak with fear.

"I think you should play upstairs instead." Toriel sounded a touch worried as she took Frisk's hand, gently leading her back up the stairs and into the entry hall before letting her go. And, yes...yes. Much better. Children were not meant to be down there. Frisk watched as Toriel went back to the living room. Sticking her tongue out in the direction of the woman, she walked back down the stairs, hurrying a bit to see more.

"It is dangerous to play here." Toriel seemed to have taken longer to notice her, but was still here to take her hand and lead her back up, nudging her towards her room. Honestly, such a rambunctious child. And so strange, as she was so much quieter and agreeable, earlier. Frisk gave a huff, running back downstairs as soon as Toriel left the hall.

Toriel was throwing her hands up in the air after she had noticed, looking beyond frustrated as she chased after the girl. Her expression was calm and controlled, however, as she led Frisk back up by the hand. "It is drafty here. You will catch a cold." Frisk sat down on the stairs with a pout, giving a quiet 'hmph.'

She waited for Toriel to leave, the woman keeping an eye on her for another minute or so. Once it seemed like Toriel had gone back to her book, the child was blowing a raspberry at the sitting room, running back down the stairs. It was hardly a moment of running before she was picked up from behind, Toriel looking a touch frustrated. "I do not like the game you are playing." With that, she was carrying the child back up, setting her down again near the living room so she could keep a better eye on her.

Frisk crossed her arms, muttering to herself. "I don't like your _face._ "

"I heard that, young lady." Sticking her tongue out at her, Frisk tried her best to sneak down the stairs, even making sure to be quiet. She didn't even make it down the first set of stairs before Toriel was picking her up once again. "Really now." This time Frisk was put right in front of the fireplace, Toriel sitting down and keeping a constant eye on her.

The five-year-old looked up at her, narrowing her eyes at her in a pout. "How do I leave?" There was a moment of the two silently staring at each other before Toriel was standing up, expression schooled into something unreadable.

"I have to go do something... I'll be right back. Feel free to have another slice of pie, young one." With that, she was walking out of the room, hoping the offer of sweets would distract the child long enough to do what needed to be done. It seemed not, as Frisk was right on her heels, following her down the stairs.

Toriel was silent before she was staring at the child, looking the scariest she had since Frisk had met her. "You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?"

The look caused Frisk to step back a bit. "Y- Yes..."

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground." The woman's voice was quiet and sharp, the caring and warmth having faded to something that edged towards cold and bitter. "I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." With that, she was walking off down the dark, cold hallways. Looking around, the child scrambled off after her, catching onto her robe and holding on tightly and she didn't like this... Why wasn't Toriel being nice? Did she do something bad? Maybe she shouldn't have tried to go down here. Behind Toriel, there was a quiet sniff, followed by another.

Toriel seemed to falter for a moment before she was steeling herself as best she could. Although her voice instinctively softened. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child..." It sounded less like an insult, and more like a hopeless realization. "If you leave the Ruins... They... _Asgore_... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?" Though the girl gave a small nod, she continued to cling tightly to Toriel, looking unwilling to leave her side.

The woman seemed to be struggling, finally giving the child a small nudge towards the stairs. "...Go to your room."

"It's not mine," Frisk forced out. Because it _wasn't._ She had to go home.

"It is now." The answer was rather short and clipped, Toriel - very gently - detaching Frisk's hands and nudging her again before resuming walking down the hall. What would her brother do in this situation... Setting her expression into one of stubbornness, Frisk followed after Toriel, her footsteps echoing loudly in the hall. Toriel frowned, trying not to make her voice _too_ snappish. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

"What're you gonna do," she was blurting out before she could stop herself. "Ground me in the _ground?_ "

"...Yes." Yes. Stooping to the child's level. That would work. "Now return to your room, child." This time, when Toriel tried to walk away, Frisk was following after again, her vision starting to get blurry and no. No, she was _not_ gonna cry. She was strong! And **determined** , and... "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this."

"...I just wanna find my family..." Frisk sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand stubbornly. Toriel seemed to falter much more than before, looking at the crying child and...she had made a child _cry_. A little girl who didn't understand the situation she had been forced into and- ...She was no better than the others she scorned...

"I wish the same, sometimes, my child..." Sighing, Toriel picked the girl up carefully, rubbing a soft palm over her cheeks to clear away the tears. Frisk only hiccuped, her shoulders shaking as she hid her face in Toriel's shoulder, burying closer as she cried. Toriel easily curled around her, a gesture that could only be obtained from many sleepless nights soothing a crying child. "This...this is your home now, Frisk." That was right. This little one was named Frisk.

"You will be safe here, and well protected. I will take good care of you, and I am sure we will have great fun together. As long as you stay here, I can protect you. You can be happy here! Do you...do you not want to be happy?"

"I want Mommy and Daddy," the response came out muffled as Frisk clung tightly, her fist clenched in Toriel's robe. "I want Josh and I wanna go home." There was a moment of pause before a quiet, broken sigh echoed throughout the cold, drafty hallway they were in.

"...I am so sorry, my child...I am so very sorry." Could she really do this, to such a small child? She was hardly older than- Than her... Maybe...maybe there was a way- No. No, this was to be their home now. This had to be. There...there was no other- "I truly apologize, Frisk."

Frisk leaned against her, rubbing at her eyes to try to wipe away the tears. "'M sorry, too." Toriel gave a broken little chuckle at that, shifting the child so she could use one hand to wipe away the tears, being so very careful with her.

"For what, my child? What could you have to be sorry for?"

"Being sad. And crying. You're just being nice."

"Sometimes...crying is all we can do, in a situation." Shifting towards the stairs, Toriel glanced from them, to the child in her arms. "...Do you truly wish to return home, my child?" Frisk gave a tiny nod, still scrubbing stubbornly at her face. Because if your family had gone somewhere without her- She _needed_ to find them. She was **DETERMINED** to do so.

There was a long few moments of nothing but the two breathing, a sigh finally resounding throughout the room from Toriel. "Then you shall. First, however, we have to prepare. The world outside...is not like the Ruins. There is far more danger in the Underground at large than here in this small place."

With that, she was walking up stairs, filled to the brim with **DETERMINATION** to protect this small child and see her home safely. Even if there was no one there...she still deserved to see her home again and be there.

Toriel would see to it.

* * *

Let's get this party started!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! What are you thankful for? I'm certainly thankful for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Kit - I, too, am thankful for this chapter.**

* * *

"When we leave the Ruins we cannot return. I hope you understand." After a night of good rest, Toriel had sat Frisk down and explained what they would do. That they would try to get to 'the Barrier', the one thing that monsters could not pass through - but that maybe a **DETERMINED** human could. "Reaching the Barrier is our only choice, young one. I will go with you, and keep you safe as best as I am able."

Frisk gave a nod, looking incredibly considering of Toriel's words. "Promise?" Toriel blinked at the works, looking startled for a second before she was giving a warm smile and patting the child's head.

"I promise I will do my best by you. Will that be good enough, Frisk?" The child gave a nod, looking satisfied as she held her arms out to Toriel. The monster was chuckling softly before picking the child up and shifting her to rest on her hip, nuzzling at her temple before heading for the stairs. She had a messenger bag around her shoulder, and a small backpack on Frisk's back carried with just a few, light things. "Very well, then. Let us be on our way."

"Mmkay. Where are we going, first?" Frisk was leaning against Toriel, looking comfortable and at ease with the monster.

"First is Snowdin. From there, we shall cross into Waterfall, to Hotland, and then...then we shall be very close the Barrier." Toriel, at having trailed off for a moment, had tucked Frisk under her chin, almost as if trying to protect her from something. "For now, however, we are leaving the Ruins- You are warm enough in the outfit I gave you, yes? I would hate for you to get sick from Snowdin's cold."

"How cold is it?" Frisk hummed, burrowing further into Toriel's chest and she would be fine as long as she doesn't have to move because she felt very warm, right here.

"Well, I have no problem with it, but I have heard a fair few complaints in my day," Toriel chuckled, poking at the girl's side. "Of course, I am made of very fuzzy fur, and not warm pink skin that is so very ticklish." Frisk giggled, looking delighted as she swatted Toriel's hand away. There was a quiet, nostalgic laugh, Toriel nuzzling against her again while holding her close. "Now, let us continue. Once we pass this door...our journey truly begins, my child."

"Let's gogogo!" Toriel laughed but pushed the doors open anyway, hardly getting a foot out before Frisk was stopping her. "Pie. You forgot pie." A pause, Toriel tilting her head.

"Hm...so I did... Would you like me to return for it?" Frisk nodded, looking as though it weren't negotiable. "Very well. Would you wish to wait here for my return, or proceed with?"

Frisk crossed her arms, looking as stern as she could. "I can wait." Toriel hid a chuckle as best she could, gently setting Frisk down and making sure she was okay.

"Very well, my child. I shall return in a short while. Please do not wander too far away." With that, she was stroking the child's head before smiling and leaving for the way they had come. With her gone, it was easy to notice the utter _silence_ in the area. It was thick, and heavy, and seemed...like it could swallow her alive... In this small area, this oh so tiny room...

There was something not right about this place...

"Clever. Verrryyy clever." Frisk squeaked, scrambling backwards at the voice as she looked over to the spot of green and nonono _please no not again_. A happily grinning flower was looking to her, head tilting to and fro as if swaying in a wind that didn't exist. "You think you're really smart, don't you?" Shaking a bit, Frisk didn't answer, only watching him and trying to stay away from him, her arms hugging around her chest tightly. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules.

"Just what do you think you're doing, CHaRa?" Flowey tilted his head until his petals were touching the ground, completely bent over and grinning widely and cruelly, eyes dark and hollow and filled...with so much death. "YoU'Re nOt plAyInG thE gaMe riGhT." Frisk's legs were shaking as she slowly fell to the ground, staying as far away from Flowey as she could, scooting backwards until her back hit the doorway.

"Hee hee hee... You're doing things a bit differently this time, aren't you? Why are you so little, Chara? What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Your last run was so much FuN, remember? There was so much screaming and a bit of death and it was GReAt! So what are you doing...you didn't even fight Toriel... WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHARA?!" At the raised voice, Frisk gave a shout, covering her ears and frantically shaking her head and _nononono she didn't want this nono not this not this._

The shout wasn't even heard before a green vine was flicking out and wrapping around her mouth, keeping her silent. Flowey's voice came out a near coo, sounding sugary sweet. "Relax, Chara. I'm not going to fight you. Not yet. I didn't know at first. You were so tiny! Don't worry, we're friends, remember? Don't worry, you'll remember. You have to remember. All those things you did, all those Resets, all those Saves and Loads...you'll remember, WOn'T yOu?" Frisk only stared at Flowey with wide eyes, filled with terror as she tried to run, kick, scream- _anything._ But it was like she was glued to the spot, unable to move.

"I bet you feel really great...you managed to change the entire timeline into something so NEW! You didn't even FIGHT Toriel! You're changing everything, Chara. You're changing it so, so, so, SO much! You must feel soooo proud of yourself~" Flowey's face seemed to grow into something dark and eldritch, vines keeping Frisk from screaming for help or escaping. "But what happens when you can't control where this is heading, Chara? This is so, so, SO new, Chara. This has never been done. You're so little, Chara. You're so little and you're so small and you're so _weak_." At that, the vines tightened a bit, near digging into the skin. Frisk flinched, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and _why. What did she do wrong? She was good she was a good girl she didn't do anything_ _ **why was this happening to her?!**_

"You're so weak like this, Chara... Will you give up on this world for good this time...and let mE inherit the power to control it?" The face grew more creepy, a tinge of bastardized cuteness to the look. "I am the prince of this world's future." The voice was back to a coo, sounding so very amused. "Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. And this? This is so much more _interesting_! A small child with the abilities of a gOd?! How very fascinating!"

The vines were pulling away, Flowey laughing loudly. "I can't wait to see how this turns out, Chara. Let's see if you can really save them this time...or fail like you have before. _Over and over and over again_." With that, the monster was gone, and the small room was silent once more, save for the sobs of a scared child.

For Frisk, time seemed to pass in a haze of terror and fear until warm, overly soft arms were picking her up and holding her close. A warm, adoring voice softly cooed gentle things to her, sounding _so unlike_ the voice that had spoken to her minutes ago. Frisk held on tightly to Toriel, as though the woman would disappear at any moment. Unlike when Toriel usually calmed her down, Frisk kept crying because _this wasn't fun anymore and she wanted to go home._

She just...wanted to go home. This place...this place could _never_ be her home. Not with- Not with _monsters_ like that! She just...what was this place, even... Toriel had called it the Underground, but it was like a twisted version of a fairy tale...a tale. With this place, Frisk was much more of the opinion that it should be called something like...like...

**UNDERTALE**


	7. Chapter 7

Kit - Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**::**

It was a good while before Frisk was calmed down and Toriel had continued on their path, unable to get the reasoning out of Frisk as to _why_ she'd been so terrified in the short time she had been left alone. She had continued on anyways, squinting her eyes a small amount as they stepped out into a vast snowy forest. The world around them was dulled and silenced to just the breeze whistling through barren trees, while the white world blinded them for seconds before they were adjusting bit by bit, snow seeming to be falling in light amounts around their new world.

Crisp, cold air filled the lungs, drawing out steam from their bodies in a way that proved that the place they were in had been well named. "Snowdin should be just up ahead. Not too far a walk from here, I believe." Frisk nodded, shivering as she tucked herself closer to Toriel. She didn't know there'd be actual _snow_ here. "Would you like to walk for a bit, or would you rather stay in my arms? I believe children quite enjoyed 'snow days' last I was aware." And right... Right, that was a thing she could do. She could play in the snow! And have fun! And make a snow angel that looked like Toriel- Frisk was squirming in Toriel's arms to get down.

A genuine, warm laugh and Toriel was setting the girl down, letting her loose. "Say close to the path, young one. I would not want you to get lost in such a vast place." Although she let Frisk have her space, letting her rush off ahead and enjoy herself. With the past day or so she had been having...she had earned some fun.

Frisk laughed, running ahead and picking up a stick on the ground she waved it around, swinging it like a sword. Using a fancy spinny type move, she turned around just in time to see...a shadow? She glanced again, only seeing Toriel following her from a distance. Huh. Weird.

She was a bit curious but was distracted by _so much more snow_ \- She could make a _snowman_ if she wanted! Running forward to the _perfect_ snow mound she slightly flinched as she stepped on another stick, wincing and- There. She hadn't been seeing things. There had definitely been _something_ \- But...it wasn't yellow. So whatever it was couldn't be... _too_ bad, right?

Coming to a bridge, she stopped to tip her head back, looking at the entire archway. Then there was the sound...of boots crunching on snow. She knew the sound well enough from winter in her home, but...Toriel hadn't been wearing boots, or shoes... " _n._ " That sounded...not nice. She froze up, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stick up. " _Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand._ "

From behind again, there was a new noise, this one much more familiar. It was the sound of a very irritated parent defending her child. "AHEM." At that, Frisk turned around in time to see the other turn to face Toriel.

"Wha- Oh, geez, okay, look, I was just joking. Whoopee cushion, see?" The monster did seem to be holding something out in his hand which was just...bone. The hand was nothing but _bone_. "I wasn't actually gonna hurt the kid or anything. Jokes, puns, all that? Sorta my whole shtick and...and, ah... Ah..."

Toriel rose an eyebrow, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the ground. "And?" The new monster - a shuffling had Frisk seeking that it was a _skeleton_ (A _spooky scary skeleton_ at that!) - was sweating and looking rather nervous and...almost a mixture between frustrated and scared.

"Tori...el." It didn't sound like much of a question.

At that, Toriel narrowed her eyes further at him, trying to place the voice. When she did, it had her blinking and snapping out of 'mom mode.' "Sans?"

"Aaa...aaaaa... Aaah-huh. Uh-huh. Yes. That. That is me. Hi. Yes. I am Sans. Sans the skeleton." _What the fuck was going on why was Tori here Tori should not be here this should not be happening._ Frisk was skittering back to hide behind Toriel, clutching tightly at her robe and giving it a small tug along with a muttered word before she was whispering to the woman.

"He's a skeleton." Toriel seemed slightly startled and thrown off because that muttered word- That had been- She could have sworn... Shaking it off, she gave the child a reassuring smile as she rubbed at her head.

"Yes, he seems to be. But he is very nice, from what I have heard of him." Sans looked to be silently having a mental breakdown, very confused and _what the fuck_.

"Ah, Tori-el. Toriel, that...that is a human...right?"

"Yes, _she_ is. You remember what I made you promise, I hope?" She looked stern, but also a bit hopeful, still trying to calm Frisk down.

"Aha, of course. Never forget a promise, me. 'Specially one from a fellow lover of puns. Memorized, that promise. Yep. Ha." Frisk noticed the skeleton was looking at her rather strangely, and...hesitantly. Almost as if he was... _scared_ of her. Of _her_. "So, ah, human, what...is your name?"

Frisk scooted herself further behind Toriel until only her eyes were peeking out as she softly answered him. "Frisk." There was a _visible_ sigh of relief, Sans giving a bit more of a smile to her.

"Hiya, Frisk. Nice to meet ya, and all that. So, ah, you're...a bit young...to be down here." Sans was trying to get _some_ form of control because no, no, no, _no_ this was not right. The Frisks were always children, sure, but...never this young. And Toriel _never_ came out of the Ruins this soon! Just what was happening to this timeline... Had the Reset been damaged or corrupted? The Save files messed over? The Load broken? There had to be an explanation as to why... _this_ had happened...

Frisk shuffled her feet shyly before she glanced back up at Sans. She tugged on the robe again, lowering her voice. "Is it bad to just be made of bones?"

"Aw, what? No way! It's the best thing ever. To be honest, it's actually a little _humerus_." Sans seemed rather proud of himself, which, yes. Ability to pun still in tact. That was good. While Toriel tried to hide a snort of laughter, Frisk only tilted her head, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't worry about it, kid, not everyone one of them is a _bone-fide_ genius joke and all." That got a giggle out of the child as she hid further behind Toriel. San's was only a _bit_ broken because _jesus_. ...This kid was the cutest thing he had ever seen he and he was about to start being _protective_. Ugh. "So, ah, Toriel, what, ah...I didn't think you'd ever come out from behind that door of yours. My knock-knock jokes simply too much to handle?"

Toriel gave a hum, running a hand through Frisk's hair. "I suppose that's a way of putting it." She gave Sans a look that very clearly said 'We'll talk later.' Sans only gave a slow nod, glancing back to Frisk.

"So, kid, exactly how did you end up all the way down here? I mean, it _is_ called the Underground, so, heh, underground and all that."

"I climbed the mountain. And then I tripped and fell down."

"Not a very tall mountain, then." Because _tiny small creature_. And if she had fallen down and _not_ died...no wonder humans occasionally found this place. "I hope the trip wasn't too _rocky_ for ya." Frisk gave another laugh, looking amused.

Toriel cleared her throat, looking strict and raising an eyebrow. "She's been trying to be a bit _bolder,_ lately." That got a 'snerk' sound out of Sans, the skeleton looking _very_ amused. And, yes...yes, alright, so things weren't _completely_ derailed, but still... What had happened during Resets to cause something like...like _this_? "So, I remember you telling me you had a brother, then? Papyrus?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. He's doing what I'm supposed to be doing, on watch for humans right now and all. But, y'know, I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting _fanatic_." A gesture shot to Frisk that could have been a wink. "Don't worry, though, he's a softy. Well, as soft as bones can be. He wouldn't really want to hurt anyone. Especially such a cute little kid like you." Okay, cute hadn't been planned to say, but...the kid _was_ kind of adorable.

"Is- Is he a skeleton, too?"

"Yup! He's a good one like me, though, so no need to be shaking to the bones, and all that."

"Are...there bad skeletons?" Frisk was looking less scared, one hand still clinging to Toriel's robe fiercely as she shuffled out from behind her, a small amount.

"Hmm..." A scratching at his cheek, Sans looking to be thinking before he shrugged. "Not any that I've really met, but if there are bad ones, they're probably a bit _rattled_ up in their head."

Frisk gave another laugh, looking incredibly amused. "You're a bonehead." Sans couldn't help but give a laugh at that, and, yes. Yes. This child was a punster. Yes. Whatever was going on, this kid couldn't be _all_ bad.

"Guess I am, huh? So, I guess you two are trying to get to Snowdin, right?" Because they could only be going to the Barrier, but still...so very different from before. While Frisk nodded, Toriel only inclined her head.

"For now, yes. Is there somewhere there we'd be able to stay, for the night?"

"Yeah, there's a place near the shop. Named Snowed Inn- Well, really it's just known as the Inn. But, really. Still, if you need to stock up on anything, the shop next to it is run by the sister. Pretty sweet girls. A bit _hare-y_ if you ask me, though."

Toriel gave a chuckle. "Thank you, Sans. You're quite the gentleman." Turning around, she scooped Frisk up into her arms and shifted her so she could easily carry her. Frisk gave a sneeze and paused, looking to Toriel with a nervous laugh. Toriel only ruffled her hair and nuzzled her temple, trying to warm her up while Sans only looked a touch amused.

"Aw, what? I'm just a bag of bones, here, Tori. You know, Pap should be coming around soon, so maybe delay going there just now." A pause, Sans tilting his head and looking a bit amused. "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy." Frisk looked at the gateway, then back to Toriel, who was obviously a bit too tall. "Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. Tori can even just duck if she wants to." Toriel gave a nod, going through the bars and looking to Sans, raising an eyebrow at seeing the conveniently shaped lamp.

"Been planning for this, then?" Sans only looked a bit shocked, gesturing to the lamp in surprise.

"Oh, look! A conveniently-shaped lamp! How about, ah, Frisk here, hides behind the lamp, and you hide behind the stand?" Toriel set Frisk down, nudging her towards the lamp before walking over to the sentry station.

"Sans, I'm not sure how well this will work. It's very easy to see her-"

"No, no, it's fine. Trust me, it'll be fine." There was a squeaky sneeze from behind the lamp. "Totally got this."

"SAAANNNS!" Sans gently nudged Toriel the rest of the way down before giving her a thumbs-up, seeming to be back at his original spot without having even moved. He then gave a grin over to the skeleton that was approaching, looking perfectly at ease.

"Sup, bro?"

"You know what 'sup,' brother!" A taller skeleton came into the clearing, a red cape tied around his neck and making him look like...a superhero. "It's been _eight days_ and you still haven't. Recaliberated. Your. Puzzles!" Before Sans could get a word in, Papyrus stomped around in a small circle, similarly to a child throwing a tantrum. "You just hang around outside your station!" He stopped to face Sans, looking exasperated. "What are you even _doing?!_ "

"Staring at this lamp." Sans seemed perfectly at ease, looking rather amused by his brother. "It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" He coughed at the same time there was a sneeze from the hiding Frisk. Toriel glared at him fiercely from behind the stand, her arms crossed.

"NO! I don't have _time_ for that!" Papyrus stomped his foot into the ground again. "What if a _human_ comes through here?! I want to be ready! _I_ have to be the one to capture a human! Me! Then _I'll_ get the respect and recognition I _deserve_! I'll be part of the Royal Guard!"

"Hmm..." Sans scratched under his chin, glancing to the lamp again and good, tiny Frisk could stay still when she needed to- Although that lamp was a bit too big for her, but, really, Sans hadn't accounted on the child being so...compact. "Maybe this lamp will help you."

"SANS! You are NOT helping, you _lazybones!_ " Papyrus was even worse than Frisk, when she'd thrown her 'tantrum' in the Ruins. "All you do is sit around and _boondoggle!_ " There was a tiny giggle from behind the lamp at the strange word, Sans only smiling at Papyrus.

"The lamp giggles. Seriously, bro. It's a cool lamp."

"UGH! You get _lazier and lazier_ every day!"

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today." A grin that could only mean one thing coming graced the smaller skeleton's face. "A _skele-ton_." Two sets of laughter, from both Toriel and Frisk.

"SANS!"

"Come on. You're smiling." And, yes, triple reaction. Pun combo.

"I _am_ and I hate it!" Papyrus seemed to have calmed down, giving a weary sigh. "Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just for a little recognition?"

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... Down to the _bone_." More giggles, with even Papyrus holding back a laugh.

"UGH! I will attend to my puzzles. As for..." He glanced to the lamp, and the sentry station. " _Your_ work? Put a little more," Papyrus paused to snort out a laugh. " _Backbone_ into it." He walked away snickering, and sounding incredibly pleased with himself. Sans only gave a quiet chuckle himself, looking a bit amused and fond.

"Ok, you can come out now." The moment the words were said, Frisk was sitting down on the snow, a small cloud of powdered snow puffing out around her. Sans chuckled, walking over to brush off some of the flakes that had landed on her hair. "You two oughta get going. He might come back and if he does...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

Toriel sighed, collecting Frisk as she conceded, "Your yolks _do_ tend to crack me up." Sans' grin seemed to widen, the skeleton looking amused.

"I guess you could say I'm pretty _egg_ -cellent."

"Ooh, I don't know, that one didn't turn sunny side up, for you."

"I know, it's like I'm a bit scrambled, today."

"Too chicken to come up with anymore?"

From Toriel's arms, Frisk interrupted. "Omelette!" There was a pause from the two monsters, Sans finally giving a snort as he pet the child's head, giving it a small scratch.

"That was a good one, kid. Almost had me _cracking a rib_." With that, he pulled out a bone that _looked_ like it could be one of his ribs but was very obviously fake. Frisk gave a little eep, hiding her face in Toriel's sleeve as best she could. Sans only blinked, giving it a squeeze before the bone _squeaked_. "Too much?"

"A _skele-ton_ too much." Frisk tugged on Toriel's sleeve, making grabby motions for the snow on the ground. Toriel easily set her down, adjusting her sweater a little so it covered more of her body.

"To be fair, my audience is usually a bit...less compact," Sans shrugged apologetically, the toy giving another squeak in his grasp before he was balancing it on Frisk's head. Frisk shook her head, causing the toy to go tumbling to the ground. She was only getting together some snow into a ball in her hands. Once she was satisfied, the snowball was being thrown at Sans' head.

There was a bit of startled silence from Sans before he was grinning, blue energy wrapping around the girl and levitating her in the air a foot or two off the ground. "Very funny, kid. Keep that up and you might get a lump of _cold_ in your stocking." As she hovered in the air, Frisk was blinking before giving a squeal of laughter and squirming as much as she could.

Toriel, on the other hand, looked rather panicked and worried. "Ah- Sans- What are you doing?!"

"Havin' fun." Sans hummed, levitating the girl a bit higher before dropping her in a fluffy mound of snow that caused absolutely no pain to her. "Really _should_ get going before Papyrus comes back this way, though." Frisk was still giggling from where she sat up, looking like she was having the time of her life. Her cheeks and nose were both flushed as she scrambled to her feet.

"Do it again!" Sans beamed and did so, a faint blue glow to his left eye as she was lifted back in the air - although he was very careful to keep her above mounds of snow and not too far off the ground. Toriel only sighed and rubbed at her eyes, looking exhausted as she started heading for town, Sans snickering.

Although it was nice. Seeing Frisk have fun, and the convenience of the snow mounds filled her with **DETERMINATION**.

When Toriel was just out of earshot, Sans was lowering Frisk to speak a bit quietly to her. "Hey, I hate to bother you but... I was thinking, my brother's been kind of down lately... He's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day."

"But...he's a skeleton. And he's really loud." Frisk fidgeted a bit, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tires to be." Sans looked a little amused, and Frisk noticed the energy around her now had...a touch of warmth to it. "So, you up for it? I know for a fact it'll turn out fine." Frisk looked back at Sans, staring at him for a moment before giving him a warm smile and nodding. Sans grinned back. "Thanks a million." With that, she was being dropped into another mound of snow, something almost...shiny, beside her. "I'll be up ahead with Tori when you wanna catch up."

"Do you see them, too?" Sans paused, looking to see the girl was looking at the Save point. Tilting his head, he scratched at his chin before sighing.

"Yeah, kid, I can see them."

"What are they?" Frisk batted at it. Sans only hummed, looking a bit amused.

"Tell you what, kid. We meet after Snowdin, and I'll tell you then." With that, he was walking off, still looking rather amused. This Reset was going to be very... _interesting_. Scrambling after him, Frisk was whining and trying to catch up, Sans slowing down to allow her so. Frisk paused just long enough to glance at the lamp she had hidden behind, giving a smile.

The convenience of that lamp still filled her with **DETERMINATION**.

* * *

SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS


	8. Chapter 8

Kit - More cute fluff and happiness! And of course more of The Great Papyrus!

Kasena - And everyone is so happy! Always happy! Never sad!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**::**

Seeing a box nearby, Frisk rushed over to it and threw the lid open. She reached into it and pulled out a pink leather glove, giving a squeal as she held it close, slipping it on. Sans was walking up behind her, looking at what she was doing before giving a tiny 'aw', because, really...this kid was far too adorable. It was _ridiculous_.

"The color suits you well, my child," Toriel chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair with amusement. That pink leather glove, though...it almost seemed familiar- No, no, she was mostly imagining things. She had to be.

Frisk leaned into the touch a small amount as she looked up at Toriel with a wide grin. "Can I keep it?" Toriel hummed, looking at the glove a bit before glancing back to the box, reading over the note that was beside it.

"I suppose you may. It seems as if it has not been worn in a long time, as well." Sans made a small noise, lightly nudging Frisk's hand to see the glove better, the barest tinge of blue in his eyes.

"A _very_ long time, I'd say..." Frisk gave a squeal, holding her hand closer to her chest and bouncing on her toes, looking delighted. Sans couldn't help but give a bit of a smile, ruffling her hair. "Alright, alright, kid, you can keep the glove. Who knows, might just end up being _handy_ for you." Giggling, Frisk threw her arms around Sans before she was running off to explore more of the forest. San's only blinked before looking to Toriel, a bit...nervous looking. "I thought you weren't ever going to come out of the Ruins? I mean, pretty sure that was a thing said, or something."

She gave a small nod, watching Frisk with a fond smile. "I wasn't." Sans followed her gaze to where Frisk was playing, running around the forest and towards the river - Sans keeping a closer eye on her so she wouldn't fall in.

"I'm guessing something changed, then? Is she...trying to go back through the Barrier?" Because damn if he didn't have some depressing news on that front.

"She is. I...haven't gotten the full story from her, yet. It has something to do with her family." Huh...for once, something he didn't know. Sure he had seen his fair share of Resets and Frisks but...there was never much heard about the family the children had come from. And the last one...had left and never returned.

Or so he thought. "Makes sense. She's kind of...little, isn't she?"

"A bit. I'm assuming she's five. She's about the right size for it, and she speaks as though she is." Toriel was near smirking, looking as though she knew something Sans didn't. Which was actually possible, for once. Sans only looked at her confusingly, because, no...no. He didn't like being in the dark.

"Why...are you smirking? Tori, come on, you can't do that to me. I'm your caring punny friend. Show some Mercy."

"Maybe you should ACT like you deserve some, then." She gave a huff, looking pleased with herself as she followed after Frisk, Sans giving a quiet snicker, already heading off to catch up with Papyrus. "What is it you've found, little one?"

"I dunno. There's a note on the hook." Frisk was tugging on the fishing rod, having already reeled it in. Toriel easily read over the note, which said 'Call Me! Here's my number!' There was also a picture attached of a monster. Toriel only tore it off the hook and let it drop into the river.

"It was nothing, my child. Merely some pieces of trash." Frisk held her arms out to Toriel silently, tilting her head up at her. It was only a moment before she was being picked up and carried back towards the path. It was a few seconds of walking before Toriel was falling still and silent and looking back from the direction of the Ruins.

Frisk tilted her head at Toriel, tugging on her sleeve. "What is it?" Toriel only tucked her closer for a moment, eyes narrowing at the forest.

"...I suppose I merely thought I had seen something out of the ordinary in the forest... Frisk, why not go ahead after Sans? I will join you shortly in a moment." With that, she was setting the child down, giving her an affectionate ruffle of the hair. Frisk gave a grin, hugging Toriel's legs for a moment before rushing off after Sans.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne-" Sans and Papyrus were seen talking to each other a few feet away, the taller skeleton suddenly going very quiet before twisting between her, and Sans, and eventually around in small circles. Sans seemed to be very amused as he started doing the same, trying not to laugh. Frisk looked behind her, then back at the two skeletons, then behind her again until she was spinning in circles, herself. "SANS! OH MY GOD! Is that... A human?!"

Sans rose an eyebrow, making a show of looking around Frisk. "Uhhh... Actually, bro? I think that's a rock." Frisk looked behind her, nodding and giving a small pat to the rock that was indeed there.

"Oh." Papyrus _clearly_ sounded disappointed at the thought of there being no human. And maybe even drooped a little bit.

"Hey, what's that in _front_ of the rock?" Sans pointed to Frisk, Toriel standing behind her and raising an unamused eyebrow at Sans. Papyrus had perked up, voice back to being rather loud.

"OH MY GOD!" He turned to Sans, voice lowered to a 'whisper'. "Is...is that a human?!"

Sans nodded, whispering just as quietly. "Yes."

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus was back to shouting, looking and sounding _very_ excited. "Sans! I finally did it! Undyne will- I'm gonna- I'll be so... Popular, popular, POPULAR!" At the words, Frisk was tilting her head and humming a tune to herself. Sans seemed rather amused at how adorable the child was being, Toriel smiling and patting the girl's head. Papyrus, on the other hand, looked a bit pouty at being interrupted. " _Ahem_." Blushing a bit, Frisk ducked her head and let him continue speaking. "Human!"

Papyrus made a grand gesture of pointing towards Frisk, cape flapping in the breeze behind him. " You shall not pass this area! I, The Great Papyrus, will stop you! I will then _capture_ you! You will be delivered to the capital! Then- Then... I'm not sure what's next- In any case! Continue...but only if you dare! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" A rather enthusiastic laugh and Papyrus was running off, looking ecstatic and full of energy.

"Well, that went well," Sans grinned, looking rather amused. And maybe slightly ignoring Toriel's glaring. Most likely for drawing attention to her child.

Frisk wrinkled her nose as he left, tilting her head. "He's silly."

"Yeah, he's a bit silly," Sans snickered, ruffling the girl's hair almost absently. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." With that, he was following after Papyrus.

Left alone with Toriel, the child tugged on her robe, looking up at her with a frown. "How come you were acting weird, earlier?"

"Hm? Oh, I merely saw something that did not belong here. It was my mind playing tricks on me, in the end." Toriel gently picked Frisk up, nuzzling against her and trying to warm her up from the cold.

"What'd ya see?" Frisk easily relaxed in the hold, tucking herself closer.

"A silly little flower, or some such nonsense." The moment the word was out of her mouth, Frisk was freezing up and curling a bit closer. "When I checked the area, there proved to be nothing, so I merely suppose I was seeing things."

"Oh... Okay..." Just nothing. She was safe with Toriel. She was safe, right here. No golden flowers, no talking flowers, it wasn't- She was fine. Toriel frowned at the child's reaction, tucking her closer and rubbing soothingly at her back.

"Let us continue on our path, my child. We shall arrive shortly enough, I presume, at the pace we are going."

"How long is shortly?" The girl relaxed again, leaning against Toriel as the woman carried her down the path.

"We shall reach the town by nightfall, at the latest. Afternoon at the earliest. I am certain we will find a way to entertain ourselves until we continue the journey tomorrow morning."

"Mmkay-"

"STOP!" Sans was in front of them, pointing to the sign. "Don't. Move." Toriel raised an eyebrow at Sans, looking rather startled as she stopped at once. "Seriously. Moving is a thing you should. Not. Do." It was an effort to hide his shit-eating grin.

"Why should we not be moving, Sans?" Toriel asked confusedly, glancing at the sign and reading it over. "...The sign does not make the situation clearer." Using Toriel's startlement to her advantage, Frisk slipped down from her arms and ran ahead of the two of them, sticking her tongue out at Sans. Signs weren't the boss of her. Her brother said so.

Sans had obviously not expected that reaction because he looked rather startled and a touch concerned. Especially the moment her soul appeared in front of her, and there was the sound of shifting from the booth in front of Frisk. Frisk squeaked at seeing her soul, scrambling back to land on her bottom. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna fight, Mommy help." Frisk was looking up at Toriel, shaking and trying to keep as still as possible.

Before Toriel could move or speak, something was speaking for her. "Did something move?" A fuzzy...dog-like creature peered out from the booth, eyes narrowed. "Was it my imagination? If something _was_ moving...for example, a human..." The monster jumped out, dual swords in hand as he squinted. "I'll make sure it _never_ moves again-!"

He didn't even get to finish before he was punched in the face by a very angry Toriel who did _not_ appreciate having her child threatened. The monster was then blasted away with quite a bit of fire magic, Toriel huffing in the direction and picking Frisk up, the fight having ended. Her soul disappearing, Frisk clung tightly to Toriel, her hands clutching at the robe as the child shook, still looking terrified.

Sans was rather silent. And may have been looking at Toriel in a _bit_ of love stricken adoration because...wow. What a woman... He snapped out of it when he heard a small sniffle from Frisk and oh, right. "Jeez, kid, are you alright?" He was walking over, digging in his pockets before he found an old lollipop, cautiously tempting the child with it. "That's why the whole not moving thing." Frisk half-heartedly grabbed for it, not wanting to let go of Toriel.

"If we could not move, how were we supposed to get to the other side of the station, then?" Toriel looked entirely unamused, narrowing her eyes at Sans. Said skeleton was decidedly _not_ scared, just...startled. And fearing for his life.

"Ah- Blue. Blue attacks. He used blue attacks. So small spaces for an opening where you can move. Yes. That. Yes. Blue." A pause, Sans unwrapping the candy and gently sticking it in Frisk's mouth. Frisk accepted the candy, curling up and looking to have calmed down.

Toriel rose an eyebrow, looking to have calmed a bit, herself. "Perhaps you should explain about blue attacks, then."

"Ah, right. Yes. So, basically blue attacks are where they only hurt if you move. So if you keep your soul still when they hit, they don't hurt. Move, and they do. After they pass you, you have a window of opportunity to move and do some damage if you need to, or whatever it is you do when you Fight." Sans patted Frisk's head, thinking about it for a moment. "Stop signs are red. So imagine a blue stop sign instead." Frisk gave a small nod, remaining cuddled up to Toriel. She glanced around, frowning at the dog treats on the ground.

She tugged on Toriel's sleeve, opening her mouth to speak before remembering it was bad to talk with food in your mouth. She only pointed to the dog treats, tilting her head. Toriel looked to where she was pointing, nose wrinkling in distaste. "There are some dangerous and addicting habits you must never do, young one. This is but one of many."

With that, she was continuing on her way, _stepping on a near unconscious Doggo's back_ for daring to expose her child to such _filth_. Sans only stared after them for a moment, giving a little sigh. "Isn't she amazing?" Doggo only gave a pained groan of disagreement. "Yeah, you're right. She's _more_ than amazing."

And, whoops, Sans _might_ have used his own power to pick Doggo up and throw him back into his little station. And, yes, that was taken care of- ...He was getting in deep. When he caught up to the two, however, he saw Frisk petting a Lesser Dog and nope nope nope. That was not a good thing.

He _might_ have rushed over to pull her away before things could get _too_ out of hand. Or, heh, out of head, in this case. "Let's maybe _not_ pat the dog right now. He's a very excitable one." When Frisk tried to pet the dog again anyways, Sans rolled his eyes and picked her up with his energy, looking a bit amused because, really...tiny cute child- He had never seen one this small! Frisk looked a bit startled before squirming around, blowing a raspberry at Sans. Finally, she slowly rotated until she was upside down, her arms crossed as her hair fell to the ground, the girl showing her 'defiance' towards him.

Sans only gave a few giggles. "Aw man, kid. You're the most adorable thing next to Papyrus in the whole Underground." He was gently moving his hand to rotate her back up (blood rush was a thing for humans too, right?), still looking amused.

"Sans? Maybe _not_ do that directly above the ice?" Toriel was at his side, looking just a _little_ panicked at seeing Frisk so at ease with being in the air. Sans blinked, nothing but a bright blue eye showing before he was nodding and flicking his fingers, Frisk moving harmlessly to flop down into a pile of fresh snow, the flakes scattering into the air around her. Frisk giggled at the soft landing, shooting up and running around on the ice, letting herself slip and slide every which way.

"So, you know you're gonna have to get through Undyne and even _Asgore_ to get to the Barrier, right? With a human in tow...and, you being you..." Wait, was he supposed to know Toriel was Queen at this time? He was pretty sure he was alright with knowing that...possibly- There was a lot to keep track of.

"And what do you mean by _me being me?_ " She rose an eyebrow, taking her eye off Frisk to 'talk' to Sans. Frisk slid off towards the north, using her momentum to continue that way. Sans, meanwhile, was mentally repeating a very nasty word in his head.

"A-Ah, simply that you're very unique, Tori. You stand out wherever you go. Bound to attract attention, and all that. Heh." Shit. He wasn't supposed to know she was Queen, then- No, no. Definitely wasn't supposed to- _Shit_.

Frisk walked up to a snowman. Staring at him for a moment, and satisfied when nothing happened, she gave a nod and waved at him. "Hi."

"Hello." The snowman didn't seem to move, but the voice was deep and soothing, soft around the edges like the snow that fell around them. "I am a snowman. I want to see the world...but I cannot move." A pause between them. "If you would be so kind, traveller, please... Take a piece of me and bring it very far away."

Frisk gave a nod, taking a small part of the snowman down near the base, where he had plenty of snow to spare. "Alright. I'll take good care of it." She put the piece of snow in her backpack with a nod.

"Thank you... Good luck!" A sudden gust of wind made it seem as if the snowman was almost waving at her. Frisk turned back and headed to Toriel and Sans, the former holding the latter by the ankle above the snow.

"Tooorrriiiii! I swear I'm not hiding anything that's a _danger_!" Sans wasn't even bothering to squirm away, merely looking resigned to his fate of snow death. "Come on, Tori, you're really breaking me down to the bone, here." Toriel rolled her eyes, dropping Sans to turn to Frisk and scoop her up.

"And where did _you_ go exploring off to?"

Frisk smiled, showing off the snow in her backpack. "I found a snowman, and he said he wanted to see the world."

"That is very nice of you to help him like that, young one," Toriel smiled, continuing on their way. When Frisk looked back to see if Sans was following, it was to see that he was already gone. Frisk tugged on Toriel's sleeve, staring into her backpack. "Yes, my child?"

"Is the snow gonna melt?" Frisk sounded incredibly concerned by the possibility. Toriel was blinking before picking up the piece, inspecting it a bit before nodding and setting it back.

"No, it will not melt. It is of an enchanted quality, and will last quite a long time." Frisk nodded, closing up her backpack and putting it over her back before tucking herself under Toriel's chin to warm up.

"Okay." And, yes, so far this journey of theirs...was going pretty good. It was enough to make her feel...

**DETERMINED.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kit - For those of you curious, Kas and I RP this, so we take turns writing different characters. We're glad to see you enjoy the writing style so much!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**::**

"You're so lazy! You were napping all night!"

"Uh, Papyrus? I'm pretty sure that's called sleeping," Sans pointed out.

"Excuses, excuses!" Papyrus waved off the words as if they _were_ another excuse, the skeleton suddenly pausing upon seeing Frisk and Toriel - although he seemed to mainly have eyes for the human. "Ohho! The human arrives! In order to stop you my brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you will find this one quite... _shocking_!" Giving a giggle, Frisk moved to hide behind Toriel, shuffling her feet a bit shyly.

Sans, instead of looking proud of the pun, was looking a bit wary, staring at a metal ball in Papyrus' hands and shuffling a bit nervously. Frisk tilted her head curiously, staring at the ball. "For you see, this is the invisible electricity maze! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap! Sound like fun?" Glancing to Toriel, the child gave a small shake of her head. She would not like to be zapped. Zapping was not fun. "Good! Becuase- Wait...oh. I was going to say that the amount of fun you would be having would be rather small, but, you seem to already know that, so, yes. You can go ahead now!" Frisk gave Toriel another look before she slowly moved away from the woman and towards where Papyrus said the maze was, and there was...nothing.

Well, not nothing, since across the 'puzzle' there was a sudden yelp from Papyrus, who seemed to have been getting shocked. Quite viciously. There was also a small wince from Sans and, ouch, that looked like it had hurt. The child couldn't help a small giggle as she realized the skeleton's mistake.

Papyrus was stomping on the ground in frustration, turning to his brother. "SANS! What did you do?!" Sans only scratched his cheek, still looking a bit concerned.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." Papyrus nodded.

"Oh, okay." With that, the skeleton was walking a specific trail across the puzzle before setting the orb on top of Frisk's head, nodding before walking back along the same trail. "Yes, now you may begin, human!" Frisk gave a nod, starting to follow in Papyrus' bootprints, not noticing the weight on her head all of a sudden get lighter. If she had, she would have seen Sans panickedly levitating the orb off her head and to Toriel. Toriel gave a nod, taking the orb gently and promptly throwing it off the side of the cliff, watching Frisk and giving an encouraging nod when the child looked up.

Papyrus hadn't really noticed the orb disappearing since Sans had distracted him. Honestly, there hadn't even been- "Oh! Human! Incredible! You slippery snail! You solved it so easily!" A pause, Papyrus narrowing his eyes a bit. "Too easy... The next puzzle will not be so easy! It is designed by my brother, Sans! You will surely be confounded!"

"...What's conf- Confu- What's that word?" Papyrus paused, kneeling in front of the child.

"Con. Foun. Ded." Sans was hiding a laugh behind his hand, and oh god, this was _twice_ the amount of adorable as compared to what he _had_ been exposed to all day.

"What is it?" Frisk was looking up at him curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"It means you shall be confused and unable to puzzle out the puzzle!" A snicker from Sans.

"I guess you could say it's means you're gonna be _puzzled_ , kid."

Frisk giggled, nodding as she shooed them off to 'prepare' the puzzle, the girl hopping back over to Toriel with a grin. Toriel was only giving a small giggle herself, bending down to pick Frisk up and cuddle her closely to her chest again. Papyrus frowned, whispering to Sans as they walked. "Are you _sure_ she's a human?"

"Hmm? Pretty sure, bro. Why you ask?" Because even with the slightly strange behavior, it was pretty clear to see that Frisk _was_ a human.

"Because I'm fairly certain that's her mother, and she's most definitely a monster." At least judging by the way the two acted to each other. Sans paused, giving a slow nod.

"The kid is definitely human, but yeah, Tori-el. Yes, Toriel is a monster that just met her and is helping her, and stuff." A slight cough and right, right. He wasn't supposed to be calling her Tori, yet- Had he called her that, yet? He was pretty sure...he hadn't called her that yet. Almost positive.

"You like her, don't you?" Papyrus was smirking down at Sans, looking incredibly amused. Much like his brother usually was. This time, however, Sans was blushing very brightly, sweating profusely, and giving nervous giggles.

"Ahaha, bro, really, come on now. Pap, Papyrus, bro, brother, man, dude, do I _really_ ever like anyone like that? Really, now."

"Oooh, you _do._ I should tell her- No, I should tell the _human._ " Papyrus laughed as they waited for Frisk and Toriel. Although he probably wasn't expecting to get dunked into a snow pile by his brother's powers, the skeleton still looking flustered and horribly out of it. This only caused Papyrus to laugh _even more._

"Shut up! It's nothing! Seriously, bro, I'm serious here!" Noooo he was making it _worse_. Uugghh, why was Papyrus so mean to him?! "Seriously, Tori is just a friend. And stuff."

"Oooh, _Tori?_ Is she your _girlfriend?_ " There was another pile of snow dropped on top of him, Sans pouting and storming off, still blushing and looking horribly like someone with a first crush. Which he kinda was.

::

"Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now only 15 gold!"

Frisk gasped loudly, tugging frantically on Toriel's sleeve. " _Mommymommymommymommymommy!_ " Toriel seemed startled but was soon smiling a soft, fond smile, nuzzling at the child's temple.

"Yes, my child? What is it?" While she asked, Sans was suddenly beside them, looking a bit amused and, really. _Adorable_.

"Can we get some, pleaseplease _pleeeaaaase?_ "

"I suppose if you truly want some..." And, yes. Nice to know Toriel was as weak to her as _Sans_ was starting to become.

Frisk paused, somewhat kicking her foot. "How much is fifteen?" She squirmed down until she was landing on the ground, opening up her backpack to reveal a small fortune of gold coins. Sans and Toriel looked rather...shocked.

"Ah, kid...how much- How...did you get so much gold?" Sans knew some monsters dropped gold to the opponents who defeated them - more of an honor thing really - but...really. That- That was a lot.

"Whenever the monsters ran away, they always left some behind, so I picked it up." She looked incredibly thoughtful, slowly counting out ten before pausing. Sans only nudged her, smiling supportively.

"Eleven comes next." Frisk nodded, repeating the number and setting it with the small pile of coins she'd been counting. Sans, at realizing she didn't seem to know much past ten, gave a small nod, and okay. Right. "Think of it like this, written down, fifteen is 1-5. So if you can count up to ten, it's easy. Just count out the five more and you have fifteen. So you already counted out the one extra. So now you just need..."

"...Four more. What are the numbers in between fifteen and eleven?" Sans grinned, ruffling the girl's hair.

"After eleven it's twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and _then_ fifteen. After twelve, and before twenty, it all ends it 'teen'."

"Is that why they call people _teen_ agers? Cause they're agers in the teens?" Sans chuckled, ruffling her hair again.

"Spot on, kid. Now go get your ice cream before it melts, or something." Toriel was watching the two of them, looking utterly _adoring_ of them. While Frisk procured her nice cream, Sans seemed to notice the look, returning it with a curious one of his own to the woman. "...What?"

"I didn't know that you taught." Toriel was smiling warmly at _Sans,_ instead of Frisk as she typically did. Sans was only trying valiantly to hide a blush. He was failing, but he was _trying_ dammit.

"Oh, ah, aha, yeah, totally. I mean, ah, yes. Yes. I taught Papyrus, and all. All that stuff. Yeah, pretty much raised him- Me and- Yes. Just. Yeah. But, yeah, good at teaching small childrens. And all that. Aha." Oh god someone shut him up.

Toriel laughed, looking incredibly amused. "Careful, someone might think you're flirting." When Frisk had successfully gotten her nice cream, she was holding her arms out to Toriel, again. While Frisk was picked up and cuddled, Sans was looking to be utterly and horribly broken and oh god he was so _doomed_. With a hum, Toriel nudged Sans with her hip, walking along the path. "Coming?"

There was a heavy sigh from Sans, who was already following. "I don't think I have a choice, at this point..." He was in deep- And it was barely the start of the Run! Oo, this was going to be...interesting. Shaking it off, he looked to Frisk. "You know, I've been thinking about selling treats too."

Frisk looked down at him curiously, tilting her head. "Like what?" Sans grinned widely, looking vastly amused.

"Fried snow. Want some? Starting price is 5 gold." The child gave an eager nod. "Did I say 5? I meant 50." She only continued nodding, Toriel looking amused. "Aw, jeez, I slipped up again, didn't I? It's 500 gold." At that, Frisk paused to glance at the backpack before nodding. "Aw, sorry, kid, I'm clumsy today. What I _really_ meant to say was 5,000 gold." Frisk tried to kick at him with a giggle.

"Don't I get a di- A- Can't I get it cheaper for being your best friend?" ...Aw... That- Ow. Sans was broken, a little bit.

"I dunno, kid...are you _really_ my best friend? I think I have to test you." Nodding, Sans looked rather mischievous. "Alright, ultimate best friend test. If you can answer this, I'll be your best friend for as long as you want." Which would probably be until the _next_ Reset. "Ready?" Still...he could indulge this one just a little bit. Frisk nodded, a sense of **DETERMINATION** filling her as she grinned widely. "Alright, here we go... _what_ is the name...of my brother."

"Pap-Pap." And Sans may have given a little 'aw' at that. And...close enough. That was close enough becuase _cute_!

"Spot on, kid! Guess that means we're best friends, huh? Alright, I'll cut you deal for 4,999 gold."

"Deal!"

"Sold! Do you have that much money?" Frisk looked to the backpack and back to Sans with a definite nod. "I like your spirit, kid, but I'm pretty sure you don't have that much gold? At most you probably have, eh...237."

"How d'ya know?" Frisk tilted her head, kicking her feet absently. Sans only shot a smile.

"Well, first I looked at the dimensions of the bag, and since it's a pretty common style around here, I pretty much know the inside dimensions well. Taking that into account, I picked your bag up earlier, and memorized the weight, after that, it was easy to remember the average weight and sizes of a singular gold piece and then quantify that in my head into a string of numbers that would roughly give me an amount as to how much you have."

Slowly nodding, Frisk curled back up to Toriel, looking content. Toriel only looked down at Sans with a smile. "Did you really do all that?"

"...Depends. If it's too weird, we can just say it was magic and call it a day," Sans hummed, looking like he _hadn't_ just admitted to being a near mathematical genius. "'Sides, I was a bit too quick, so I was probably off by a couple gold pieces. One or two max."

"No, no, I think it's rather brilliant, actually." She held tightly to Frisk, bending over to press a kiss to the top of Sans' head. "You're rather clever, when you use your _head._ "

"...A...h..." Oh god. He was in love. Cross his name out, sign his will, and turn him to dust he was head over heels in love with Toriel and wow...that didn't take long to figure out at all, did it? Just. Okay. There was some blushing and horrible- Oh god. He was so in love it was _ridiculous_ and aaa. Aaaaaaa. "...Kid, this one is on you. Don't know whether to thank you or blame you."

Frisk paused for a moment, kicking her feet again before grinning brightly at Sans. "You're welcome!" She looked to Toriel, then back at Sans. "Does this mean you're dating?" At that, they heard a familiar laugh.

"Ah! So I see you enjoyed your little 'outing' with _Tori_ , brother!" Papyrus was immediately picked up by blue energy and _slammed_ into a snowbank, Sans blushing fiercely with his left eye glowing in a variety of colors.

Frisk grinned, waving at Papyrus. "Hi, Pap-Pap." Papyrus bounced back rather quickly - as was his nature - laughing and beaming.

"Hello, small human! Tell me, what is that name you are calling me? You do know that I am The Great Papyrus, do you not?"

"Yeah, you're Pap-Pap." Papyrus seemed to think it over for a moment, finally giving a nod and beaming.

"Yes, I quite like this name! If Sans can call this Toriel he speaks of 'Tori', then I suppose you may call me-" He didn't get to finish since Sans was slamming him into another snowbank, grumbling horrible things under his breath in a language Frisk had no idea how to understand.

Toriel gave a laugh, looking incredibly amused as she finally introduced herself to Papyrus. "Yes, I would be that Toriel." Before Sans could do anything else, Papyrus was picking him up and gently setting him down behind him, introducing himself to Toriel.

"Lovely to meet you, Toriel! My brother seems quite enamoured with you-"

" _Papyrus I will destroy your figurines and not read to you for a_ _ **week**_ _._ "

"-r child. Yes. He seems to have taken quite a shine to the small human! Nyeh heh heh!" Crisis avoided. Nice one, future Royal Guardsman!

Toriel laughed, holding her hand out to Papyrus. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you in person." Papyrus shook the hand, causing Toriel to look a bit startled, the other happy to meet her before turning his attention back to the human Frisk, who was finishing up her nice cream.

"So, human! I hope you're ready for- For..." A long pause, Papyrus looking down to Sans. "Sans. Where's the puzzle?"

Sans grinned, looking like revenge was about to happen before he nodded to a piece of paper on the ground. "It's right there. On the ground." A flash of a glowing blue eye that showed he was very much the type to hold a grudge. "Trust me. There's no way she can get past this one."

Frisk hopped out of Toriel's arms and picked up the paper, tilting her head at seeing a word search. She didn't know the words that much...but she knew how to match letters! This would be easy peasy! The child sat down on the ground, starting to go through the list slowly, letter by letter - a conveniently placed pen letting her mark them out.

It was a rough five minutes before Sans was kneeling down and nudging her, looking a bit amused. "You doing alright there, kid?"

Sniffling, Frisk looked up at him. "I ca-can't find it."

Papyrus snickered, looking amused. "You're right, Sans. She _couldn't._ " There was a sudden dark presence behind the brothers, Sans tensing up and looking terrified before he was laughing nervously.

"Aha, say, here, kid, why don't I help with this, yeah? Just, let me see that pen for a moment." A small scribble and he was handing it back. "You should be able to find that last word now. Aha." _Terror_. Scrubbing at her cheek, the child huffed and _no_ she was not close to crying, there was just...snow. In her eye. Yeah. Melting snow. "Ah, jeez, kid, don't cry. Look, see, it's right near the top."

" _I wanted to do it myself,_ " she muttered quietly, marking down the word and throwing the paper down to the side. She continued to sit on the ground, staring down at her lap as she threw a tiny tantrum.

"I see..." Sans was scratching his cheek while Papyrus edged away from Toriel, looking close to fleeing because, no. Protective monster mama. Did not want to get on her bad side. "Ah...would...a hug help? Maybe? I guess?" That was a thing people did to kids, right? Offer hugs? Frisk held her arms out to Sans, looking absolutely _pathetic._ "Aw, jeez, gonna make me work for it." Pulling the kid up and into his arms, with a little bit of trouble, he shifted so she would be a bit more comfortable. "Careful kid, I'm all bones, here." Frisk held tightly onto Sans, looking to already calm down as she clung to the skeleton.

"...Are we _sure_ this is a human?" Papyrus asked, because, that was new... Humans should not be that comfortable around monsters, right? This one treated one like a mother, and Sans almost like he did.

Toriel gave a nod, looking amused. "Absolutely." Though it _was_ interesting how quickly Frisk took to Sans, seeing as when the child first saw him, she was hiding from him.

"Well then, I have no time to waste for the next puzzle! It must be prepared!" With that, Papyrus was running off, Sans only looking after him a moment before looking to Toriel, and then Frisk.

"So, ah...when...do I put her down?"

"Whenever she wants to be put down," The woman said with smugness. Sans only glanced to Frisk, who was hugging and clinging tightly, before sighing and walking after Papyrus. Honestly, the things he ended up doing to appease others, sometimes. Ridiculous. When they walked into the next area, Frisk was reaching over towards the Save point when she saw it, looking to Sans pathetically.

Sans rolled his eyes and flopped down so she could reach it, Toriel only watching them curiously for a moment before reading the note that accompanied the plate of frozen spaghetti she saw. Sans nodded at seeing her distracted, speaking to Frisk quietly. "No one else can see the Save points, by the way. Just me and you for now, it seems..."

"...What's a Save point?" Frisk grabbed at it curiously, satisfied when her fingers brushed against it as she nodded.

"What you're doing now? It's called Saving. When you touch these lights, you create a Save point. You can use it to Load, or...Reset." Sans sighed, the word having sounded almost ... _heavy_ when he said it. "It's...a lot to understand, kid." Curiously enough, he seemed to wrap around Frisk, as if trying to keep her hidden from something.

Frisk looked a bit curious, at that. It was like her brother, when he was playing his video games, and he tried to teach her. "How do I Load?"

"...Heh, can't give away all the secrets at once, kid," Sans grinned, trying to put a little humor in the situation as he ruffled her hair. "Like I said, if we see each other in Waterfall, I'll explain then." Which they probably wouldn't, because Sans had _no_ intentions of leaving Snowdin and getting even _more_ attached to these two.

"Kay." Frisk settled down in his lap, looking content as she leaned against his chest with a smile. Sans had a small, worn smile at that, gently ruffling the girl's hair again, and, really... With them like this, and the way things were going, and the way they _could_ go...

It was as if he was filled with a sense of **DETERMINATION**.

* * *

Kit - Poor Sans. He's so doomed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kit - Sorry we skipped a day! We totally forgot until Kas reminded me this morning! So enjoy today's double update (proofing the second chapter now). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**::**

"...You use fire magic, right?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like me to try and heat up this food for you to eat, young one?" Toriel seemed rather amused, especially after having read the note.

Frisk gave a nod, smiling up at Toriel. "Yes, please." Toriel chuckled but complied, heating the food up to a perfect temperature and then holding it out carefully for Frisk, making sure she wouldn't burn herself. Giving a wide grin, Frisk took the plate and sat herself down. "Thank you." She sniffed at the plate, wrinkling her nose and tilting her head. "It smells weird."

"Perhaps that is because it was heated with fire magic? Or do you have fire magic of your own? I would not be surprised with that warm skin of yours," Toriel teased, poking the girl's side lightly.

Giggling, Frisk started to slurp at the spaghetti with a nod. "Yeah, okay." Happy, Toriel looked over to Sans, seeming amused as she began speaking once more.

"So, your brother, he seems..."

"Strange?"

"I was going to use ambitious," Toriel smiled, tilting her head. As she spoke, Frisk continued eating at the pasta until it was about half gone. She then placed the plate in front of the mouse hole, giving a smile. "He is very nice, it seems. He said he wanted to be a member of the Royal Guards?"

"Yeah, it's kinda been his dream for years," Sans said, scratching at the back of his skull. "He even gets a couple lessons from Undyne." For cooking...

"Undyne? Is she in the Royal Guards, then?" Undyne...that was a name she had not heard in a long time. And even then, just in passing. Although she recalled the name mentioned by Sans once or twice when they still only communicated through the door of the Ruins.

"She's the Captain." A startled pause from Toriel, and then a considering nod.

"I suppose that is not too strange a thought. She was very ambitious as a child, as I recall."

"You knew her?" That wasn't something that he'd known, in the other timelines. That- How much else did he not know? He suspected and made theories, but how much...did he really _know_ about the people he called friends...

"In passing," Toriel nodded, looking rather contemplative now as she watched Frisk. "The Ruins were not always my home, and once... I knew of Undyne. She was ambitious, but I never thought for her to become Captain of the Royal Guard. How much she must have grown..." If things had gone different, would hers... No. Best not to think of it. "Well, I believe it would be rather rude to keep Papyrus waiting on us to challenge his next puzzle." At hearing Toriel's words, Frisk looked up at them, looking to the direction they were supposed to be going.

She stared that way for a long moment before glancing back in the direction they'd came from. When she looked over, she felt her heart drop as she shot at Toriel, a small scream escaping as she clung tightly to the woman's legs and _nonono she'd seen the yellow she_ _ **saw**_ _him nonono as long as she wasn't alone she was safe she was okay it was fine._ Both Toriel _and_ Sans were rather startled, Toriel picking the girl up and holding her close at once.

"Frisk? Frisk, what is wrong, my little one? Are you alright?" Sans was only glaring over towards the way Frisk had been looking, eyes flickering blue and something...was not like it was meant to be. And that _scream_...it sounded like Frisk had been about to...about to _die_... The girl only frantically shook her head, still shaking as she held onto Toriel as tight as she could, hiding her face in the woman's shoulder. "Ssh, there, there, my child. All is well." Toriel gently rubbed at the girl's back, tucking her close and already starting to walk, Sans lingering long enough to be out of earshot before speaking quietly, voice deathly calm.

"If you even think to hurt her, well...I think you'll remember what might happen." The only response he received was the snow swirling around them and the wind rustling the branches above and nearby. "Whatever." He walked after the other two, not feeling quite comfortable with turning his back because if Frisk was changing so much in _this_ timeline...

What would happen with _him_ , this time?

::

While Toriel and Sans argued over how best to solve the puzzle they were at, Frisk was wandering off on her own, within range of view for both Toriel and Sans. She walked into a small little clearing, tilting her head a bit as she shuffled her feet on the ground to clear some of the snow.

Suddenly, before she could be properly aware of how it had happened, there were two 'dogs' cloaked in black robes and carrying large weapons, faces hooded and Frisk was pretty _sure_ they were dogs. They were rather...walking on two feet. Instead of four. "What's that smell? _What's that smell?_ " Where one talked, it seemed the other picked up and echoed almost immediately. "If you're a smell... _Identify yoursmelf!_ "

"Um...hi?" Frisk stayed where she was, looking a bit nervous of the two. There was a bit of sniffing from the two as they circled around her, looking and sounding confused and there was a bit of poking and prodding.

"Hmm... What's that weird smell? _Puppy? Smells like a puppy._ But not a puppy. _But puppy._ But not. _Both. Smells like two things._ Strange puppy." They were now poking and prodding at her and sniffing her much more closely. Unsure how to respond, Frisk only curled up a bit, leaning away from the pokes and prods. She wasn't really sure what to do here. "Must be a lost puppy. _We should make sure the puppy finds the parents._ Yes, the lost puppy must be found. _Strange smelling lost puppy_." There were now sniffing her even _more_ , trying to pick up a scent of a monster that they could trace her back to.

Sans glanced over to Frisk from where he and Toriel had just figured out the puzzle, looking a bit confused. Two dogs were...sniffing her. But it didn't look like they were attacking her. Ehh, she'd be fine. Probably. She'd _probably_ be fine. Besides, those two were friendly dogs, so it's not like she would be hurt. Still...probably wouldn't hurt to go over and _check_ on her, just to be sure.

Out of earshot of Sans and Toriel, Frisk gave a small whine. This was weird. This was weird, and she was kinda sure she didn't like it. A rather invading sniff, another, louder whine, and she abruptly found herself being picked up, and then set back down behind a familiar skeleton.

"Heh, sorry, friends, but this is our puppy. Just strayed a bit too far, no need to worry, and all that." And Frisk _may_ have clung a bit to Sans, still looking a bit unsettled by the encounter. And Sans _may_ have shifted a bit to hide more of the girl, still smiling at the dogs before waving them off, and yes, yes, they would keep a closer eye on her. "Woo, sorry about that, kid. They don't really get the whole personal space, thing. Especially when they see a lost 'puppy'."

"Why'd they think I'm a puppy?" Frisk looked up at him with confusion, making sure the two dogs were gone.

"Eh, it's nothing on you, they just tend to think most kids are puppies. Considering you've been around monsters for a while, our scents kinda rubbed off on you. Think of it like hugging a person too long, and then realizing you smell a bit like them. So you just smelled like a kid monster, is all." Sans ruffled her hair, looking amused.

"Is that...bad?" Because she _wasn't_ a monster. She was human. And didn't some of the people around town hate monsters?

"Eh, not down here. Down here it's pretty normal." Sans was already leading her towards the next puzzle, slowing down enough to make sure Toriel could catch up to them. "I imagine by the time you get back to your home the smell will be back to what it should be. Nothin' to worry about, kiddo, just a bit of a swap I guess."

"...Yeah..." Right. Right, her family. Her mom and dad and Josh. They were all waiting for her. How'd she forget?

"Now, let's go see what this next puzzle is."

::

"What?! How did you avoid my trap of delicious spaghetti?!" A pause, Papyrus looking at her curiously. "More importantly, however, is there any left for me?" Frisk snickered, shaking her head. "Really?!" There was an expression from Papyrus that made him look very touched and honored. "Wowie...no one's ever enjoyed my cooking before..." Frisk gave him a bright grin, looking proud of herself.

"Well then!" Papyrus struck a dramatic pose, beaming widely. "Fret not human! I, Master Chef Papyrus, will make you all the pasta you could ever want!" A loud, boisterous laugh. "I shall even flavor it with _extra_ snails next time!"

Frisk only stuck her tongue out, giving a shake of her head. "Snails are gross." Papyrus only laughed, looking to once again be in a 'superhero' pose.

"You should not dismiss snails so quickly, human! They are part of a balanced meal, after all!" Papyrus was still looking rather proud of himself. How wonderful to know his food was now _edible_ by others!

"Who eats _snails_? Those are gross, and slimy, and totally not good."

"Most monsters eat snails! In fact, I put them in _all_ my cooked spaghetti!"

"Eeewwwwww." Frisk was shaking her head, her tongue stuck out as though she was trying to get the snails out. Sans only watched for a moment, tilting his head as he thought about it. Teach her how to Load...not teach her how to Load...eeh, he'd get to it later. Maybe. "You're mean! You're a meaniebutt!"

"How rude to say, human! I am a Royal Guardsman!" A covered cough of 'in training', Sans hiding a snicker with a cough.

"You made me eat _snails_! Those are gross! They're like slugs!"

"Snails are nutritious! With them, why, one day you may grow up to be as big and strong as I am! The Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" With that, Papyrus was flouncing away with his cape flapping behind him in the breeze. As he left, Frisk was trying to wipe her tongue off, looking disgusted. Sans only offered her a snowball.

"If you lick it, it'll clean your tongue." Probably. "Although I'm sorry to say it's not fried."

Frisk licked at the snowball, throwing it in Papyrus' general direction. It got about a foot before falling to the ground rather anticlimatically. "Snails are the grossgustingest." Behind them, Toriel shuddered at the word, Sans only snickering.

"Couldn't agree with you more, kiddo. Now, come on, I'll show you how to do these puzzles." With that, Sans was gently taking her by the hand, leading her to the bright blue X's on the ground and showing her how to step on them to turn them into O's. "You can only step on them once, otherwise they turn into triangles. Once they're all O's, you press that metal button, and the spikes go down. If they're not all O's, you can't proceed. Got it?" Frisk gave a nod, ripping her hand away to run around the rocks and flip the other switch.

"Like that?"

"Just like that," Sans nodded, pointing to the metal tile between them. "Then you just press that. Or step on it. Whatever works." Frisk ran over and hopped on the metal plate, watching the O's turn green, and the spikes disappear. "Nice job, kid. Guess you _spiked_ that one." Frisk giggled, grabbing some snow and putting it down the back of Sans' shirt.

"Get dunked on!" With that, she ran off towards Papyrus, laughing the whole way. Sans was only staring after her completely silently before looking to Toriel.

"Tori I want to keep her." _The child was perfect_. "We should do that- We should keep the small human."

Toriel paused, looking genuinely considering. "Well, her family _did_ leave her..." Sans only waved his hands in denial, and, right, no, could not keep the tiny child- Right.

"No, no, just a joke, I didn't actually- ...They did what." What? He didn't- He had never heard- Every human child he had met had been trying to get _back_ to their family, even this Frisk, so why...

"She said her family went to a place they would never return from. So, she climbed the mountain to try to follow after them. I am not sure what could have sparked such a thing, though..."

"Neither am I, and I'm kinda hopping we don't find out," Sans muttered, glancing over to Frisk, who was already talking to Papyrus in the next area.

"Really? And here I thought you knew everything." Toriel hummed, walking over to Frisk with a tilt of her head. Sans only followed after, bashfully scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, shucks, Tori, you're gonna make me blush! I don't know _everything_ , just a good bit. You'd be surprised what you pick up when you run a couple sentry stations, and all." Surprised what can be remembered after a Reset...

"Mhm. So, what are Save points?" There was a sudden silence from Sans, a flicker of blue in his eyes before he was looking up to the woman with an unreadable expression.

"Toriel, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." How could _anyone_ believe things like that? That something as simple as a child could change their world...over and over with the power that could be liken to a _god's_.

The woman only glanced to Frisk, and then back to Sans. "I doubt that."

"...You know, you might be right," Sans mused. Still, though... Something about her...there was some connection between that goddamn flower and Toriel and the two children that had been hers...so what. "Eh, I'll tell you later, probably. For now, we should probably help the kid before they get XO'd by this puzzle."

"It's 'KO'd,'" Toriel corrected.

"Aw, come on, it's been a nonstop day of puns and jokes. I only have so many to use, Tori, I'm reaching exhausting limits."

"That is snow problem of mine." Toriel gave a hum before kneeling beside Frisk and speaking quietly to her. Sans was only looking a touch flustered and _dammit_ why did these two have to be _perfect_ uuggghh and...huh...

"So, ah, kid, did...Pap help you with this puzzle?" It was completed. All of it. Flawlessly. Even the button had already been pressed down to get rid of the spikes.

"No," she said, looking extremely proud of herself as she looked up at him, her hands clasped in front of her. Sans only nodded, patting her head.

"Good child." And, yes...yes. This was a good tiny spawn of a child. He glanced to Toriel, who had her full attention on Frisk. "Aw, come on, Tori. Don't give me the 'cold shoulder.'"

Toriel gave Sans a polite smile, tilting her head. "Sans? Frost _bite me_." Sans _might_ have shifted to hide behind the tiny child because oh. Oh, damn, she was holding that grudge, wasn't she? He should...avoid her, probably, until this was all said and done.

"Noted." After a moment, they got started on their way, Sans deciding to remain there for a bit. Once Toriel and Frisk turned a corner, they saw Sans there, waiting for them next to Papyrus, a lot of grey colored tiles in front of them. "Sup?" A pause, Toriel glancing back to where Sans had _been_ , narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion. Sans only shot her a beaming grin, and, yes, if she was going to be a brat, so was he. And he had much more practice in the matter, after all. "Hey, kid, good job on solving that puzzle so quickly. You didn't even need my help, which is great, cause I love doing absolutely nothing." Frisk beamed at the praise, and trying _not_ to bounce because _yay_.

"So, _TORI-_ " Papyrus was barely able to speak before he was suddenly thrown a good twenty feet behind them, Sans looking unbothered as he stuck his hands back in his pocket, smiling at them.

"Sorry, Pap had to fly off and get something real quick."

"So then. The puzzle?" Ouch. That one kinda hurt. He _deserved_ it, but still, ow. Glancing to see Papyrus was struggling out of a snow mound, he nodded.

"Right. So, this one was made by Alphys. Basically throw the switch, get random tiles, and then walk across them. I'm not gonna go _over_ all them, but, uh...pink is good. I remember that pink is fine. And red can't be crossed or something, and yeah. That's probably all you need to know." Especially since he _may_ have tampered with the machine a bit. "Yo, Pap, you wanna throw the switch-"

"I shall!" With that, Papyrus - who had made it back to Sans' side - was throwing the switch with gusto. It was a few moments of rapidly changing colors on the tiles before it settled into two rows of pink straight down the middle, and then red on either other side. Laughing in success at knowing this puzzle would dupe the human for _ages_ , Papyrus spun away with laughter, Sans looking rather amused.

Frisk giggled, looking amused herself as she slowly stepped onto the pink, looking back at Toriel. Toriel gave her an encouraging smile, nudging her along as she followed after. A glance up showed Sans was already gone from where he had been - although there had been no sound of crunching boots, she noticed. Frisk took off running after Papyrus, though she waited long enough for Toriel to catch up. Entering the new area, she saw a Save point glimmering in the snow. Toppling a column or two of snow, she lunged for it, laughing as the snow went up in a cloud around her. The snowflakes landing on her nose and hair filled her with a sense of **DETERMINATION**.


	11. Chapter 11

Kit - Here we are, today's PROPER update. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**::**

"Ah, forgot about this one..." Sans scratched at his chin at seeing the icy rink that was dotted with pieces of the next puzzle - another X's and O's one. "Hm...I think I know a shortcut we could take."

"Nonono!" Frisk was in front of him, waving her hands at him. "I wanna try it!" Sans looked from her, to the icy rink, back to her, and then back to the rink. It...did not look like something children should be on, considering the edges on one side could literally lead to her _death_.

"Ah...you sure, kid? I can always get us across without the whole...skating thing."

"I wanna do it," she whined, looking stubborn as she crossed her arms. Sans sighed and slouched in defeat, looking like he was horribly going to regret the choice.

"Fine...you can do it, if you really want." He could _feel_ Toriel about to kill him, truly. Frisk giggled, clapping before she turned to the puzzle utterly silent, walking back and forth on the snow, seeming to examine it. Sans only glanced up to Toriel. "...So...chances of me _not_ getting thrown off the side of this cliff?"

"Exponentially low." Sans nervously scratched at his cheek, giving a weak laugh.

"Guess you could say my odds are looking a little 'rocky' right now, huh?"

The two turned when they heard a shout, Frisk standing on the button and all the X's turned to O's. "I did it!" Sans slowly blinked, looking confused before starting to speak, stopping, and shaking his head.

"This kid..." Was certainly something. Shrugging, he started easily sliding across to where Frisk was, looking back to Toriel. "Coming?" Toriel blinked, looking down at the ice, then back at Sans, remaining exactly where she was. "...Do you, ah...need...help?"

" _No_ , I do not need _help_." Sans only raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused as he watched Frisk skate on ahead to the small bridge.

"I mean, I guess we can go on ahead of you if you want. Let you catch up to us, and all that." Alright, so Sans was being a /bit/ too cruel, but, really, it was revenge. Probably. Toriel glared at him, cautiously stepping a foot on the ice before she almost slipped, immediately taking it off. Sans seemed a bit more amused before shifting. "Sure you don't want help?" It'd probably take too long to help her _skate_ over...but he could always just find a 'shortcut' for her.

"Yes, I am sure."

"I mean, if you're sure." Sans skated over to where Frisk was, trying to hide his smile.

"Where's..." Frisk gave a vague gesture. Sans only grinned.

"She's having a few...issues, with the ice part of it." To help her, to not help her... Ah, Sans was weak, especially to Toriel. He would probably help her. In a minute or two. After just a _bit_ more panicking.

"How come?" Frisk looked back to see Toriel looking panicked as she stood in one place on the ice, near shaking.

"Fur and ice don't really mix, kid. Especially in situations like these." And, wow...he felt a bit bad if Toriel was looking this panicked. And oh, look at that, Toriel was suddenly in front of them and no longer at all near the ice. Strange. "Wow, Tori. You're pretty quick, huh? I didn't even see you move." Toriel, at the sudden teleportation, had only given a squeak, her eyes darting around before she slowly glared at Sans. "So, did you find a shortcut?" Frisk grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Sans blinked, having not quite expected that, looking to Frisk curiously. It was _fun_ teasing Toriel, after all.

"Mom and Dad argue like that, sometimes. It doesn't end well, for Dad." Sans gave a slow nod, and, hm. He believed the tiny child had just saved him from getting his head slapped off his shoulders. Yes, good child. Which may have been why Frisk now had a lollipop in her mouth. Frisk blinked before grinning brightly at Sans. When they slid out of the forest, there was...snow on their heads. Frisk sneezed, shaking hers off and giving a quiet sniffle. At hearing the sniffle, Toriel was quick to scoop the child up and tuck her close to her, keeping her warm because no. Small human child was not allowed to get sick. Frisk only sneezed again, looking up at Toriel with a nervous laugh.

"Why not stay in my arms for a while, my child. Just until we reach the Inn and get settled." Warmth and rest would help her more than anything, after all.

"But I'm-" She gave a cough and another sniff, pouting a bit. "I'm fine!"

"Sneezes and you can fake it, but coughs and you're doomed. Sorry, kid, guess your fate is just _wracking_ through you." Frisk only looked to Sans pathetically, pleading for the skeleton to save her. "...You know, we're only about ten or so minutes outside of Snowdin tops, she can probably walk the rest of the way and be fine. Then you'll be inside and all, yeah?" ...Dammit he was weak. Toriel rose an eyebrow, looking down at Sans and narrowing her eyes. "Just a thought. No need to take it seriously- You know, I think I'll go on ahead and check on Papyrus. Heh."

With that, he was quickly scrambling away because nope, nope, nope. He was pretty sure he had messed with Toriel enough today. A few minutes later, after an encounter with a rather large dog, Toriel and Frisk were walking across a narrow bridge, Frisk leaning against Toriel and looking half-asleep. Until there was a skeleton speaking very loudly, of course.

"Human! This is your final and most dangerous challenge! Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!" There were a few long moments of nothing happening, Papyrus clearing his throat and gesturing dramatically. "The Gauntlet! Of Deadly! Terror!" Another minute of nothing, the skeleton stomping in frustration and looking to his brother. "Sans! It's not working!"

"Oh? Gee, maybe it broke, or something," Sans responded, looking a touch too smug. "A shame. Guess you'll just have to go make the next one even better."

"You're right! I know the perfect challenge, too!" Papyrus ran off, looking eager to get started on the newest 'trap.' Sans only shook his head, looking amused as he waved to the two before following after his brother at a more leisurely pace, looking unbothered by everything. Toriel rolled her eyes and resisted a scoff, getting off the bridge because _honestly_. That thing _had_ to be dangerous.

"Come, my child. Let us find that inn that was spoken of. We shall rest there for now." Frisk gave a nod, trying to hold back a yawn, rubbing at her eyes.

::

When Frisk woke up in a bed, she was very confused, and for good reason. The last thing she remembered, they were on their way to town in the snow. A look around showed they were in a small, cozy room, another bed beside hers with Toriel sitting on it and seeming to be marking things down in a notebook, glasses on. She also seemed to be muttering under her breath about irritating skeletons. "Mommy?" Toriel perked up at once, smiling over at the human.

"Good evening, my child. Did you rest well? I have already arranged our stay here, and we shall depart in the morning." Frisk sniffled, looking down at her lap as she sat up. She glanced to Toriel, giving a silent nod. "Are you feeling well? Or would you like to rest some more?" Frisk only gave a shrug, blinking as her stomach rumbled. Toriel had to resist a chuckle, instead smiling fondly. "Would you like something to eat, perhaps?" The child gave a nervous laugh, looking up at her with another nod.

Toriel nodded, and with a bit of bustling around, there was soon a plate of a small, but nutritious meal set in front of Frisk on her bed. As well as a rather large slice of pie - warmed by fire magic, of course. Sniffling a bit, Frisk smiled as she started to dig into the meal, leaving the pie for last. She was always supposed to leave dessert for last. She was sick, not _evil_.

Setting a few tissues down beside the girl just in case, Toriel went back to her bed and started reading a book she had packed, seemingly getting wrapped up in it. She had stopped glancing up to check on Frisk after ten or so pages. Once Frisk was finished, she looked over to Toriel. It seemed like the woman was deep into whatever she was reading, and didn't want to be interrupted. Frisk slid down from the bed and grabbed her jacket, slipping it on and heading out of the Inn to explore.

The town of Snowdin was rather bustling and busy, monsters walking back and forth to various buildings and homes in the distance, a few under a brightly colored and decorated tree, talking and laughing jovially. It was...quite a change from the Ruins. Frisk stood near the tree, tilting her head at it. It was just like Christmas, back home, but...Christmas wasn't for another few weeks, right? "Yo!" A small monster - near her size if but a bit taller - was looking at her curiously. "You're a kid too, right?" The girl looked around for whoever the monster could be talking to before blinking and staring at him, pointing to herself.

"Me?"

"Of course you!" The kid wondered over a bit closer to her, smiling and looking as happy as everyone else around town. "You're a kid. I can tell cause you're wearing a striped shirt."

She frowned, looking down at the shirt. "What's that got anything to do with it?" The kid gestured with his head towards the shirt - since he didn't really have arms.

"Becuase. It's striped. Only kids like us wear shirts like those! All kids do, pretty much!"

"That's weird. All the kids I know barely wear striped shirts." Frisk was wrinkling her nose, her arms crossed as she argued with him. The kid only stuck his tongue out, own nose wrinkling.

" _That's_ weird. Every kid I know wears striped shirts! See, even you are!"

"Yeah, well, _you're_ weird."

"No, _you're_ weird."

"Your face!"

"Your face! I'm right and you're not nyeh nyeh nyeh- Hey, that reminds me, you're kinda right a bit. The only kid I've seen who _doesn't_ wear a striped shirt is that weird skeleton."

"That's cause he's _not_ a kid, silly. He's an adult."

"No, he's _definitely_ a kid- Wait..." A narrowing of the eyes, the kid slightly leaning forward. "Which skeleton are _you_ talking about?"

"The short one. But I think they're _both_ adults."

"No, you're wrong. I was talking about the tall one, because he's _so_ not an adult. He _has_ to be a kid."

"No no, they said they're _brothers_. You can't have one be a kid and the other be an adult. That's weird."

"...That is weird, but _still_! He's probably, like, between kid and adult. Like ready to _turn_ adult, or just did, or something, because even though he doesn't wear stripes, he's kiddish."

"Okay, well, yeah, but lots of kids are adultish, too. Like my brother. He's a kid, but he acts super grown up."

"I guess..." A pause, the kid shaking his head finally. "Nah. I'm definitely right, and you're definitely wrong. Definitely."

"Nuh uh. I'm definitely right. I _know_ the skeletons."

"Yuh huh. You're definitely wrong. Besides, you probably just know them and don't really _know_ them."

"No, I _know_ them. You're definitely wrong." She looked around, seeing Sans and grinning widely. "Sans! Sans!" She ran up to him, tugging on his sweatshirt. "Pap-Pap is an adult, right?"

Sans looked rather startled and thrown off, blinking down at the kid before settling a hand on her head and looking confused for a few moments. "Uh...yeah, kid. Pap's an adult- Why...are you asking?" Because, no, he had not expected this. He had just been lurking around the inn to try and talk to Toriel.

"Hah," she shouted to the kid, looking vindicated. "Told you so!"

"So! How do we know _he's_ not a kid, though! He's almost as short as I am!"

"That's weird! He's like a dad!" Sans was looking like he very much wanted to escape the conversation, but, nope. Tiny child still clinging to him. Although he took the moment to nudge Frisk's hand until it was brushing across the Save point, just in case.

"Nuh uh! He always is making jokes and going to Grillby's and playing pranks all the time! He acts like a kid _all the time_!"

"Nuh uh, that's _totally_ what dads do! Mine does that kinda stuff all the time!"

"He still acts like a kid!"

"Doesn't mean he _is_ one!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"A _hem_." There was a sudden coughing behind the three of them, all looking to see Toriel with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Surely I would be wrong in assuming that two such sweet children as yourselves are doing something such as _fighting_ , yes?"

"It's not a fight cause I'm right." Frisk blinked up at Toriel, looking sweet and innocent, Sans snorting horribly. "He said Sans was a kid."

"Yes, well, he might as well be one with the way he acts," Toriel smiled sweetly, Sans no longer laughing.

"But he's _not_."

"No, he is not. Mentally, however, is a different story."

"Aw, come on, Tori, tell me you're _kid_ ding." Sans took the unamused look as a clear answer that he should _probably_ flee. If he wasn't being snatched by his jacket hood to keep him _from_ fleeing - besides, Frisk was still clinging, which did nothing to help aid in his supposed to be escape.

"You and I are going to have _words_ , skeleton." _Terror_.

"I told you so," Frisk said, sticking her tongue out at the other child. The monster only stuck his own tongue out at her, pout on his face.

"Frisk, my child, why not explore the town for a bit longer, until night? When you wish to return, Sans and I shall be here _talking_." Toriel was smiling sweetly at Frisk, while Sans was looking _terrified_.

Looking up at Toriel, the girl stared at Sans for a long moment, the skeleton pleading for her to save him. "Okay!" She ran off, humming to herself and laughing.

"Sooo, Tori...how about-"

"Quiet."

"Yes ma'am."

While exploring, Frisk came across a long path, though she couldn't see the end of it. As she walked, it was like the fog surrounded her until she couldn't see anything. And maybe she sat down. On the snow. Because this wasn't okay and she couldn't tell which direction she'd come from. "Human!"

It was hard to see, but the voice was very familiar, and seemed to be coming a few feet away from her. "Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like the joy of finding another pasta lover, the admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills, the desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings... They must be what you are feeling right now!" The dramaticness of Papyrus' voice - because really, how could that be anyone else - made her giggle a bit.

"I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friend is like! I pity you, lonely human..." Oh. Okay. That sounded- That was mean. That was mean of him to say. "Worry not! You shall be lonely no longer! I, The Great Papyrus, will be your... Your..." The skeleton had trialed off, voice losing intensity until it was quiet for a moment. "No... NO, this is all wrong! I can't be your friend! You are a human! I must _capture_ you!"

At that, Frisk paused. She needed to be captured...because she was a human? Did that mean monsters could never be her friends? "Does...does that mean that Tori and Sans want to catch me?" No no no, she wasn't crying. There was just...snow. In her eyes.

"They- What...what are you doing..." Papyrus was now much closer than before, looking at her hesitantly. "What is that strange liquid coming from your eyes, human?"

"Nothing. Shut up." She sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes and staring down at her lap. Papyrus only looked concerned and confused, finally picking the child up and staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"...Are you broken? I do not feel right capturing you if you are broken, human."

"No. Go away." Nonono, it was fine it was okay. They... They didn't want to catch her. It was why they spent...all their time around her...making sure she was nearby... She may have started crying even more. Just a little.

The next thing she knew she was being held in front of Sans and Toriel, Papyrus sounding rather panicked as he still held onto her. "Sans! The human is leaking and I think I broke her, I need help!" Frisk was only trying to curl up and hide because she felt so _awful_.

"What...did you do, Papyrus?" Sans looked to have been trying to escape Toriel, but had stopped at seeing Frisk _crying_.

"I am not sure! I was merely explaining that we could not be friends due to my desire to capture her!" A pause, Papyrus looking considering. "Perhaps she took my words to mean that monsters can never be friends with humans..." That caused another hiccup or two, until the child was near sobbing and reaching out for Sans. Papyrus looked even more panicked, Sans sighing and gently taking the child, shifting so he could pass her off to Toriel. Better she had her hands full so she didn't tear Papyrus apart piece by piece. Or at least, that was the plan until Frisk clung to Sans as tight as she could, hiding her face in his shirt.

"Aw, come on, Frisk, it's okay. Wouldn't you rather hug Tori, than an old bag of bones like me?" Because, really. Really.

"D-Do you ha-hate me?" Sans looked rather startled and confused, shooting his brother a look of 'what the _fuck_ , bro?' before shifting the child so she'd be more comfortable.

"What? Of course I don't. You're my best friend, aren'tcha?" Frisk only sniffled, curling up to Sans more and clinging to his shirt.

Papyrus watched, slowly nodding as he put Sans and Frisk between himself and Toriel. "Ah. I'm fairly certain this is _not_ a human child." Sans' only response was to sigh, looking a little bit worn because _really_ , now. None of the other children he had met, or even the other Frisks, had ever been this...sensitive. This one was liable to cry at most 'scary' things, and was more likely to Flee a Fight than anything else... This one didn't even know how to use the Save and Load functions! Papyrus nodded, standing up straight. "Well then! Since this child is _obviously_ not human, I suppose there's no need to capture her!"

Frisk, who was still sniffling, had calmed down and was looking to Papyrus with wide, innocent eyes. "Re-Really?"

"Why of course! I have no need to capture _monster_ children."

"So...so you're sorry for making me cry?" Sans looked confused at the phrasing, narrowing his eyes at the child and...this one was up to something.

"Why would I not be, tiny child?"

"Then...if you're _really_ sorry you'll go on a date with me." Frisk looked as innocent as could be, although there was a twitch to her smile that made it more a smirk, and a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Right?"

"The Great Papyrus accepts these terms! We shall go on a date, and be the best of friends!" Frisk seemed quite pleased, Sans just groaning and looking _pathetic_.

"Bro...bro, no, that's not... Ugh." This was exhausting. This timeline was exhausting- When was the Reset going to happen? He really hoped it was soon because this...this was- Ugh. Wow. This was a mess.

Toriel frowned down at Frisk, crossing her arms. "Young lady, were you _faking_?"

Frisk sniffed, scrunching down a bit. "...Maybe a little." Toriel was about to respond before she noticed Sans had shifted to where Frisk was tucked closer into his jacket, and a bit more out of sight. The child barely seemed to notice, only cuddling closer and looking down at the ground.

"Well...I suppose you may have your date..." The two seemed trustworthy enough - especially since that motion of _protection_ over Frisk had been instinctual on Sans' part, the skeleton ranting to his brother about why dating children was generally _not_ a thing to be encouraged. And the comment from Toriel _may_ have put a small smile on Frisk's face. It almost...filled her with **determination.**

* * *

Kit - Pap...Pap, no.


	12. Chapter 12

Kit - Sans is a softie when it comes to Frisk.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

::

Frisk hopped over to Papyrus, giving him a wide smile as she giggled. Papyrus only beamed back and gave a laugh of his own. "So, you have come to have a date with me! You must be very serious about this matter!" Sans was beside him and looking like he was regretting everything, face buried in his hands. "Come! Let our play date begin!" There was an audible sigh of relief from Sans and woo, okay. Crisis averted. The girl laughed, looking around their house as Papyrus let her in. She explored for a moment before giving a small gasp and sitting down in front of the television.

"TV." Sans raised an eyebrow and looked rather amused, Papyrus nodding, proud of his 'date's' choice in activity.

"Marvelous idea, child! The television is a great way to bond! We shall watch my favorite game show!" With that, Papyrus was sitting down next to Frisk and turning the tv on, Sans snickering and going to the kitchen to dig up some snacks. When he came back out, Frisk was leaning against Papyrus, yawning and looking upset.

"This show is stupid." Papyrus looked rather pouty, upset at there not _being_ any show.

"Odd. It usually is on at this time of day... I suppose we shall simply have to watch something else!" Something else proved to be some rather strange video clips of various monsters going about their daily business. While they watched, Sans was checking over Frisk, making sure she didn't have a fever or was _too_ bad. It seemed like a light cold, so a bit of food and rest and she'd be right as rain in the morning, most likely. Frisk gave a small sneeze, smiling at Sans before she curled up a bit.

Five minutes later, after a few snacks, and the girl was asleep, half-laying in Papyrus' lap and looking content. Papyrus looked rather startled, looking to Sans in confusion. "What...do I do-"

"Just let her sleep." Sans waved off, bustling around for a few moments before returning with a blanket and throwing it over the sleeping child, settling down on the couch next to Papyrus and looking amused. "Well, seems your date went well."

"Yes! Incredibly well. We will have to have more playdates." He paused, smirking at Sans. " _Speaking_ of dating, brother. How are things with _Tori_ going?"

"...You're dead to me." Nooo. He couldn't even _get revenge_ because Frisk was in Papyrus' lap and blocking Sans from _destroying his irritating brother_.

Still looking completely asleep, Frisk muttered quietly, "Sans and Tori sitting in a tree..." Papyrus _beamed_ , picking up the little ditty in a sing-song tone.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G- Why, brother! How _scandalous_ of you!" Sans only pulled his hood over his head, blushing horribly and looking to be in pain and really. He was a good person, sometimes. He didn't deserve _this_ bad a punishment! There was a pause, and a moment later, Frisk was shifting and squirming until she was laying in Sans lap, curled up and looking satisfied, settling back down. Papyrus realized in that precise instant that there was nothing to protect him. "Now, Sans, let's just-"

He didn't even get to finish before Sans was looking at him with a wide smile and a glowing blue eye.

::

When Toriel dropped by to pick Frisk up, it was to the sight of Papyrus stuck to the ceiling, face against it and a blue aura around him. Sans was on the couch and absently watching the television, eyes glowing a dull blue and hand coated in the same light aura. The one that wasn't being used to torture his brother, was instead carding through Frisk's hair, lightly scratching at her scalp as an almost absent minded gesture. When Toriel strained her hearing, there was the sound of very quiet humming, Sans looking rather...peaceful. Toriel smiled, walking towards the two and trying to pick Frisk up. Instead, the girl only whined and clung tightly to Sans, curling up further.

Sans looked a bit startled, rolling his eyes before nudging Frisk a bit, humming stopping. "You know Tori's here to get ya, right, kid?" Frisk only clung to his hand, settling down a bit more. Sans shook his head with a sigh, shifting and tucking the girl closer to him. "Sorry, Tori, looks like she's gonna be clinging a bit longer."

Toriel smiled, giving a shake of her head. "Bring her back in the morning. I trust you with her." She kissed the top of his head before turning around and leaving. There was a bit of silence in the house before there was a squeaking grunt from Papyrus, who suddenly hit the floor, and a little snuffling sneeze from Frisk. Sans was still sitting on the couch and maybe blushing a bit horribly and oh...okay. She trusted him. With what she saw as her _child_.

Not like he needed his emotional stability, or anything. "Sans? Are you alright?"

"...Bro. I'm so doomed." He _knew_ he had been doomed. But now he was _realizing_ it and aw...aw man. "Bro. Bro, there's no more hope for me."

Papyrus glanced from Frisk, to the door, then back to the child in Sans' lap. "...No." Because Sans, besides towards Papyrus, was never really much for... _family_.

"There's no _hope_." Sans looked utterly _broken_ , snapping out of his mood at hearing Frisk give a tiny whimper and sneeze, easily moving to curl around the child more and wrap the blanket around her warmly. He then seemed to realize what he had done. "...Aw man..."

"Oh, you _are_." Frisk calmed down rather easily, looking sound asleep. Sans only looked to Papyrus pathetically.

"Be honest with me, Pap. How bad is it?" Papyrus only looked to Sans, and then back at Frisk.

"Bad."

"Wonderful."

" _Adorable_."

The only response was a rather heavy sigh.

::

In the morning, Frisk and Toriel were off to the waterfall. Seeing one of the Save points, the child brushed her fingers against it and nodded. Just to be safe. After all, never _knew_ what could happen in a place like this! "...Sans?"

There was a flash of blue from a few feet away - Toriel rather distracted by figuring out their latest puzzle. When she looked over, it was a little blue flower that seemed to be saying something quietly. Frisk tilted her head, walking over towards the flower. Before she could hear what it was saying, familiar boney hands were picking her up, turning her, and setting her back down a foot or so away. "Trust me, kid, you really don't want to hear what _that_ Echo Flower is saying."

"What's an Echo Flower?" She looked at Sans curiously, giving a quiet hum.

"They're these blue flowers. They pick up what they hear from others, and then say them back on repeat. It's like overhearing a secret and repeating it." A pause, Sans grinning. "See, watch." Walking over, he whispered something to the flower, nudging Frisk towards it after he was done. Frisk bent down to the flower, and listened carefully.

" _I guess you could say that we're a bit hard to leaf alone._ "

Giggling, she looked up at the skeleton, silent for a moment as her smile fell. "Do... _all_ flowers talk?"

"Hm? Nah, just the echo flowers here," Sans answered, giving a small pat to the petal. "Why you ask?"

"...No reason." She skipped over to Toriel, standing at her side with a hum. Toriel only patted her head and gave her a smile, back to trying to figure out how to get past the waterfall _safely_. She dreaded the thought of poor little Frisk getting hit by one of those falling boulders... Frisk frowned, tugging on Toriel's robe to get her attention. "Can't we just get Sans to help us?"

"Sans? My child, he is back in Snow-" Toriel suddenly cut herself off, glancing back to see a waving Sans, who was giving an innocent smile.

Frisk paused, looking to Sans and running back over to him. "You told me you'd tell me how to Load." Sans suddenly looked like he was regretting his entire life.

"Aha...so I did." And, dammit, Toriel had probably heard that and was now pondering the strange phrasing and wondering what _Loading_ meant. _Dammit_.

Pouting at seeing he looked like he was gonna back out, she tugged on his shirt. "Saaaaans, you saaaid!"

"Friiiiiisk," Sans whined pack, ruffling her hair. "Fine, fine, I'll explain. Hey, Tori. Mind if I borrow Frisk for a little bit? I'll even return her fed and everything." Toriel watched them for a moment, narrowing her eyes at Sans before giving a nod. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Come on, kid, I know a shortcut and everything." Frisk grinned, continuing to hold onto his shirt and tug on it when he was walking too slow for her taste.

"Come on, come on, come onnn!" She closed her eyes to give the _full_ whining effect, opening them to see that they were in front of Grillby's, which was in...Snowdin.

"See? Told you I knew a shortcut."

"...How'd you do that?"

"Magic," Sans responded, giving a little gesture with his fingers for dramatic effect. Grinning, he dragged her into the bar, greeting everyone with ease before looking back to her and helping her onto a barstool seat. "You want fries or burgers?"

"Fries, please!" She grinned, kicking her legs where they were so far off the ground. Sans grinned and pulled himself into a seat next to her.

"That sounds pretty good, actually. Hey, Grillby! Double order of fries, if you would!" The monster nodded and went to get their food, Sans looking to Frisk. "So, whaddya wanna know first?" At the opportunity to have her questions answered, Frisk shrugged. "Alright, let's start simple. Those Save points you've been using? They 'Save' the moment you touch them. Think of it...like putting a bookmark in your life the second you touch them. When you Load, you're flipping back to that bookmark. That precise moment in time."

"Oh... So it's just like a video game." She'd seen her brother play enough, and he'd tried to teach her about it, a bit. But she wanted to know _how_ to Load. Sans gave a nod, blinking at seeing their fries set down in front of him. _Usually_ he'd start drinking the ketchup but he was a bit concerned making sure Frisk knew how _serious_ this was.

"Sort of...only it's much more real. When you Load, you're flipping back to that moment. You remember what happened in that amount of time, but no one else does." A pause. "Well, almost no one else."

"You do." Frisk said, more as a comment of understanding than anything as she munched on the fries. Sans nodded, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, one or two others might, but you probably don't have to worry about them. Basically, when you want to Load, you have to be near a Save point. You might be able to Save and Load without the points later, but for now, it'll probably be a bit too difficult. To Load, you have to touch a point, think about going back to your last Save, and then it just...happens."

"...Okay." She nodded, looking as though she understood his words. And this time, she did! And it sounded like Loading was...not fun. Unless...

"Yeah, it's pretty...serious." Sans flipped his full fries with her now empty ones, giving a small smile. "But you seem pretty **DETERMINED** , so I'm sure you can handle it. It's especially helpful if something...bad happens. You can flip back to the last moment you Saved and have more time to react to what's going to happen."

"That makes sense." She kicked her legs, smiling as she munched happily on the fries. Sans only hummed, watching her for a moment before speaking curiously.

"So, kid, besides those echo flowers we saw...have you heard any other talking flowers?"

"Nn... Why? You said they were the only ones that talked." Frisk went silent, looking down as she ate her fries. Sans was about to speak before he paused, seeing the look on her face and she looked...terrified...

"...Nevermind, just a silly question, really." If she was this terrified...just what had that thing _said_ to her? Or done... "Almost done with your fries?"

The girl glanced to her plate, blinking in startlement. "Uh, yeah." When did that happen? Sans only ruffled her hair, giving her a smile.

"Alright, let's get you back to Tori, then. She's probably got that puzzle all figured out, by now. Grillby, put this on my tab, yeah?" At the nod, Sans was nodding and scooping Frisk up, hugging her closely as he headed for the door. "So, think you understand the whole Save and Load stuff now?"

"Yeah. So I should Save again at the Waterfall, right?" A shrug from Sans, Frisk closing her eyes at the harsh light that reflected off the snow of Snowdin once the door was opened.

"If you want to, sure." When she opened her eyes again, they were back at Waterfall next to the Save point she had last used. "It's a good habit to get into, at least." Frisk reached out towards the Save point with a nod, smiling at Sans.

"Sans, could you help me for a moment!" Sans looked up at hearing Toriel call him, the skeleton setting Frisk down and going over towards her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Oh, I just need you to- Sans, could you help me for a moment!" Sans blinked at seeing he was...holding Frisk in his arms...

"You _didn't_."

Frisk frowned, tilting her head and looking confused. "Didn't what?"

"...I'm finally losing my mind." Shaking his head, Sans set her down, sighing and looking worn as he headed over for Toriel. "Ah, yeah, Tori? What's up? Need help with the puzzle, or something?"

"Oh, yes, I just need your help with this. We need to make sure it is safe for Frisk to cross, before we proceed." Sans nodded and followed after Toriel, walking where she directed as he was a sort of 'Frisk stand-in'. They got halfway through before Sans was nodding, looking up to Toriel.

"Yeah, I think this will be just fine."

"Alright, then- Sans, could you help me for a moment!" There was a quiet silence from Sans, who looked utterly defeated as he looked to the girl in his arms, not saying a word. Frisk only blinked at him, glancing to Toriel.

"Aren't you gonna help her?"

"You're coming with." Setting her down, Sans led her by the hand to Toriel. "Tori, I think Frisk is feeling a bit lonely...maybe you should hold her for a while."

"Ew. But she has _Sans_ cooties."

"Technically, you do too, after being picked up by me so much," Sans snorted, looking amused.

"Yeah, but you can't cross cont- cant- You can't mix things like that!" Sans only picked her up, handed her to Toriel, and then nodded. Frisk pouted, giving a huff and crossing her arms.

"Why are you being so fussy, my child?"

"Cause I can."

"Tsk, tsk," Sans clucked his tongue. "Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Frisk only remained as she was, absolutely silent. Though her glare did lessen, a small amount. "Excellent. Now, let's blow this popstand." And though she was feeling conflicted, Frisk couldn't help but feel a sense of **DETERMINATION** as they solved the puzzle.

Besides, there were always other Save points.

* * *

Kit - Come on, guys, of course it was a play date!


	13. Chapter 13

Kit - Just want to say that we both _love_ all your reviews and nice comments! We hope you keep enjoying this story as you are!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**::**

"Alright. What's it gonna take for you to hold off on the Loads for a while." Sans looked _pathetic_. He was used to Resets and Loads - there was a _reason_ he had stopped caring and did nothing but laze about - but _really_ now. _Really_. Frisk looked from the Save point, then up at Sans, before she was holding her arms out to him, making grabby motions.

"Carry me." Because while Toriel made her feel safe, Sans hugs were... _Sans hugs_. Sans looked a bit baffled, looking a mix between curious and confused.

"...You don't want Tori to carry you?" Because from what he had seen, Frisk was _very_ attached to Toriel. He was just kind of...the annoying strange family member that she didn't really know and was _very_ annoying. Frisk only made more grabby motions, looking _pathetic_. "Alright, alright, I'll carry you."

Scooping the girl up, Sans shifted so he could walk with her and she would be comfortable, easily catching up to Toriel. "So. I am now in charge of carrying the tiny human child."

Toriel looked a bit startled by that. Sans...never really seemed to like showing Frisk affection. Seeing Frisk happily humming as she cuddled Sans, the woman gave a smile. "Alright, then. So, I need your help with this puzzle."

There was a long silence from Sans, who looked from Toriel, to the waterfall in front of them with the boulders. He then glanced down to Frisk. "...You tiny monster."

At that, Frisk was beaming, and kissing his cheek bone. "Love you." ...Aw... _Dammit_! He wasn't supposed to have even _followed_ them after Snowdin but he was _worried_! Ugh...he was attached now.

"Yeah, yeah, you tiny terror. Oh, look at that? We seem to be past the puzzle. How strange. Oh well, best not to look a Gyftrot in the horns!"

"Mhm. You know, Sans, we still need to talk about-"

"Oh, look, is that _another_ puzzle! We should get past that. You know, it seems pretty easy." A flick of powers and suddenly four lotus blossoms were lined up perfectly for them to walk across. "Wow. Our luck is just _blooming_ today." He was already hurrying across them and nope, nope, nope. He very much wanted to avoid _that_ conversation.

There was a pause, and Frisk was tugging on Sans' shirt. "Go behind the waterfall." Sans sighed, considering they were already past _two puzzles_ before he ended up giving up and doubling back. At this point, it was just easier to not argue with the kid.

"Alright, alright, I'm going behind the waterfall. Don't blame me when we get soaked _to the bone_ , though." The girl nodded, tucking herself closer. Sans rolled his eyes but proceeded, finally just teleporting them in so they didn't get _too_ soaked. Didn't want to make her small cold come back, after all. "So, why behind the waterfall?"

Gasping, Frisk wriggled down and held up a dusty old tutu, grinning widely as she looked at him. "Can I have it?" Sans had a strange expression on his face before he was giving the girl a smile, looking a bit...off.

"Sure, kid. No one's probably looking for that old thing anytime soon." Woo, okay, slightly dizzy. He...he could handle that. Just had to tone it back on his powers and he'd be fine. He was good. Frisk gave a squeal, putting the tutu on before holding her arms back out to Sans, looking _delighted_. " _Adorable_."

Sans was scooping her up and teleporting them back to Toriel, who was now used to Sans randomly appearing out of nowhere - sometimes with Frisk in tow. Although she probably wasn't used to Sans looking so worn down. In his arms, Frisk only looked happy beyond all extent, clinging as tightly to Sans as she could. "Alright, let's get this show back on the road. Still got a lot of walkin' to do, after all. And a bunch more puzzles. And all that."

"Sans, are you alright? You look...unwell." Sans only shot Toriel a smile, already walking ahead.

"What? Nah, I'm fine. Probably just where I haven't eaten- Well, no, to you that... Nevermind. I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all."

Toriel only snagged him by the back of his jacket, a hand on her hip. "You gave her your meal, didn't you?"

"...I ate a _few_ of them," Sans chuckled nervously. "'Sides, sorta all bones here, Tori. Eating doesn't do much, and all that."

"Sit."

"...What?"

"You heard me." Sans looked rather startled and confused, automatically sitting on the ground and looking _physically_ confused. If it was possible, question marks would be floating around his head. Toriel was searching through their bag, rustling around for a moment before she was pulling out a slice of pie, heated to perfection with the help of fire magic. Handing him a fork, she set the plate in his lap, Frisk sitting at his side and leaning against him. "Eat."

Sans gave a heavy, dramatic sigh but munched on the food anyways, looking a touch amused, and, _really_. Toriel was certainly something. Although the pie _was_ delicious, and he _was_ already feeling better. Although he _might_ have slipped a bite or two to Frisk when she wasn't looking too closely. When he tried to slip her a third bite, she only pouted up at him, looking _pathetic_. Sans only pouted back, munching on the rest of the pie. Although he _did_ manage to slip Frisk the last bite with a well placed poke to her side to get her to giggle. Toriel looked down at the empty plate, and gave a nod. "Feeling better, then?"

"...A lot, actually." Instead of one of his amused smirks or joking smiles, the smile Sans had was small and genuine, and very...fond. And maybe a _touch_ adoring. "Thank you, Tori." It was...nice, to have people there to help him. Even if he _was_ a bit stubborn here and there.

The woman smiled back, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. "You're welcome. Now come on, we have plenty to go before we get to the Core." There was a tiny shudder from Sans, an uneasy and almost _terrified_ expression on his face there and gone in a flash before he was scooping Frisk back into his arms.

"True, Waterfall is still rather big after all, Hotland even more so."

A frown, and Toriel was setting a hand on his shoulder. "Sans, are you going to be alright?" A pause, Sans giving her a smile.

"I will be. I'm rather resilient, after all, even if I _am_ made up of just bones."

"If you're sure. Come on."

::

Papyrus' voice could not be mistaken for anyone else's, but with all the rushing water of Waterfall, it was _hard_ to pick up words being spoken! Especially when he was all the way up on a cliff and Frisk was down in the tall grass. Frisk sighed, trying to listen as hard as she could. After a moment, it sounded like Papyrus left. She rustled around in the grass for a moment, brushing off her tutu.

There was then a bright flash of blue that came whizzing through the air and tearing through the grass in front of her. Frisk squeaked, freezing and right. Blue. Blue attacks. Just stay still- Blue stop signs. Blue stop signs. There were no more attacks after a few minutes, and it seemed like it was safe to move again- After all, her soul hadn't come out! So it wasn't like she was in a Fight, or anything. Leaving the grass, she shook her head, and hugged her arms around herself. Why... Why was she attacked? Maybe she should go try to find Toriel and Sans. She had only meant to explore what was up ahead.

There was a rustling beside her, and then the sight of a familiar kid that she had seen in Snowdin. "Yo...did you see the way she was staring at you?!" There was a silence, the child speaking in hushed tones that got louder. "That...was _awesome_! I'm soooo jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...?" An excited motion, the child bouncing before flopping over and getting back up. "Ha ha, c'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

Frisk followed after, frowning as she glanced behind her. "Who is she?" The kid looked back at her like she was _crazy_.

"What?! You don't know who _Undyne_ is?! She's the coolest monster there is! She knows _everything_! She's Captain of the Royal Guard, she's never lost a fight, she always wins, and she's the best monster ever!"

"Do you think she would ever fight...humans?" Because if Papyrus had been trying to get into the Royal Guard... She may have been five, but she wasn't _stupid_.

"Of _course_! She's the ultimate human hunter we have! Man, if _I_ was human, I'd be wetting the bed every _night_ with the thought of _Undyne_ after me!"

"...Oh..." The monster kid was bouncing up and down in excitement, looking _ecstatic_.

"I'm gonna go on ahead! Meet you up there!" With that, he was running off, beaming widely and unknowing of the Save point he had just run over. Frisk ran up to the Save point, Saving. Who knew what could happen?

It wasn't long until she was meeting up with Toriel and Sans again, Toriel fussing over her and making sure she was okay while Sans only observed her carefully, nodding in satisfaction. "So, see anything interesting while scouting ahead, kid? Maybe something like-" A ringing interrupted his unsaid pun, the skeleton looking confused for a second. "...You have a phone?"

"She gave it to me," Frisk said, gesturing to Toriel. She picked up the phone, sounding a bit miserable. "Hello?"

"Ah, child! I am glad I caught you! A friend of mine, Undyne, told me that she was looking for a human! I of course said I knew of no humans in the area, but she seemed adamant that there was one! I told her there was only you in your striped shirt, but she wanted to know what else you're wearing!"

"Uh... Don't tell her I'm wearing a tutu."

"Understood!" Sans was looking curious, tilting his head.

"Is that Pap? Why is Pap calling?" Papyrus didn't usually call out of nowhere, after all.

"I shall tell her that you are instead wearing a _dusty_ tutu! Then she'll be thrown off your trail!" Sans was now close enough to hear the call, looking concerned.

"Paaaap. Who are you talking about."

"Is that Sans? Tell him I say hi! Now, I must go and talk to my friend!" With that, the call was disconnecting, Sans looking confused and what friend... What exactly was supposed to happen in the timeline after this anyways- _Fuck_. It was _Undyne_.

"...Is Undyne gonna..."

"So, ah, Tori...how well will Undyne remember you?" Sans asked cautiously, absently shifting closer to Frisk and scratching at her head.

"That's a good question. I assume we'll find out." Toriel sighed, giving a shake of her head. "Everything will be fine, my child. You will see."

"Yeah, although if you ask me, Undyne sometimes scares the _carp_ outta me." A pause from Sans as he looked to Frisk. "...You won't get that one yet, but you'll probably at least giggle when you do."

"Okay." And Frisk may have been clinging to his hand, a bit. Because _she_ was human. And _Undyne_ , she... Sans only gave a small squeeze back, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry, kid, we got your back. Now c'mon, we still got puzzles to get through, irritating as they are."

"Mmkay." And with that...she felt a little better.

::

"Oo, I know this room." Sans looked a little nostalgic as he looked around, the ceiling looking like it was coated in a world of stars. "Everyone calls it the Wishing Room. We don't really have a sky down here, so everyone comes here to pretend this is the night sky. Make wishes on stars, and all that."

A moment of silence, Sans' smile growing a touch softer. "See the echo flowers around here? People will come and whisper their secrets to the stars, and the flowers pick them up. They remember them, so that maybe someday...if we ever get out of here, they might come true..." If, huh...

"...How come you can't leave?" Frisk looked confused, staring up at Sans as she clung to his shirt. Sans' smile grew a bit bitter at that, but he hid it wonderfully well as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"You might not know this, but a long time ago, us monsters used to live up on the surface with you humans, there was...a pretty bad fight, though. Long story short, we got trapped down here with a magic spell and we...can't break it." They _could_ but...a few thought the price wasn't worth it.

"Oh... Not at all? Not even a little?" Sans tilted his head, leisurely walking through the room with her, Toriel right behind them.

"There's...ways people have suggested..." A glance to Frisk, Sans smile becoming a bit more. "I don't think they're worth it, though. 'Sides, we're doing just fine, down here. The surface is overrated."

There was a long moment of pause before Frisk was tugging on his sleeve, looking down at the ground. "Like what?"

"...The thing that keeps us trapped here is a Barrier. A magical force the humans created that monsters can't pass through. We've tried...a lot. Some people have suggested banding together and using our attacks and magic all at once, some have suggested trying to destroy it with more modern means, and some suggestions." There was a pause for a moment. "Are better left unsaid."

"Oh. Okay." Frisk leaned against him as they walked, yawning as she rubbed at her eyes, starting to trail behind him. It was only a moment before she was gently being picked up, a quiet chuckle heard.

"You, kid, are a literal handful."

"I'm fine, I'm-" She was interrupted by another yawn, curling up to him. "I'm not tired."

"Course not. Still, walking is probably boring. And I guess you could say I'm a little _bonely_ for attention." While the girl giggled, Toriel gave a snort of laughter behind them. "Still got it." Frisk nudged Sans while she waved for Toriel to come closer. "Hm? What's up, kid?"

When Toriel bent down closer, Frisk was kissing their cheeks with a happy hum before settling back down. "Love you." Toriel was the first to react, giving a quiet chuckle and petting the girl's head.

"I love you as well, my child." Sans was only looking pathetically broken and oooh, he was in _deep_.

As she started to doze off, Frisk was certain about one thing. She was **DETERMINED** to help her friends go to the surface.

* * *

Kit - Careful there, Frisk. You might be in for more trouble than you bargained.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUSE I'M FREEEE!!

A small rest later, and Frisk was walking in front of Toriel and Sans, hopping along and seeming to have forgotten her worries. Until a blue spear struck the ground in front of her and caused her to squeal, running to hide behind Toriel.

Sans' eye was already glowing a bright, swirling blue before he blinked at seeing it was Undyne, who seemed just as startled to see  _them_ , instead of  _just_  Frisk. Undyne took in the sight of the three before she  _really_  looked at Toriel. The moment she did, she was dropping into a kneel, her head bowed. "Your Majesty."

"So, what was that about not remembering?" Sans muttered quietly, eye still blue as he shifted more to hide Frisk, rapidly flicking through the few memories he had of what this event would entail. Undyne was  _completely_  loyal to Asgore, and with the six souls they had... Ugh, he was so upset that his first thought was that they'd have to kill him before they got to the small child behind him.

"You must be bringing the human to Asgore," Undyne said, standing. "Would you like an escort-" There was a sudden snap from Sans in that language Frisk didn't know, eyes swirling between blue and other colors, looking even more defensive. Toriel was covering Frisk's ears, looking completely disapproving. Unable to hear, Frisk only stared up at Undyne. If it hadn't been for Sans and Toriel, she might have...

Frisk broke away from them, running across the docks, and towards the tall grass up ahead. There were calls of her name, and the sound of people running after her, the tall grass moving and shifting with someone walking through it. She stayed completely still, trying to hide as the rustling seemed to get closer, and sound incredibly like metal boots. Just when she thought she was about to be picked up, it was someone else instead.

Above her, there was a long few moments of silence, something being put down beside her, and the vague noise of Sans sighing and grumbling about her possibly doubling back. She remained where she was for a long moment before she left the grass on the other side, trying to catch her breath. It was only a moment before the monster kid was tumbling out after her, looking  _awed_. "Yo...did you see that?! Undyne just... _touched_  me! I'm never washing my face ever again!"

"Heheh... Yeah. You're really lucky." Frisk rubbed at her arm, fidgeting with the tutu a moment later.

"Yeah I am! But man, are you  _un_ lucky! If you were standing just a  _little_  bit to the left it woulda been you instead! Yo, don't worry, though! I'm sure we'll see her again!" The monster was laughing and already running off, tripping before getting his feet under him and bouncing back.

Seeing a dull shine, Frisk brushed her fingers against it and sat down beside the Save point, trying to collect herself. Hearing a rustling, Frisk looked up. Her eyes widened at seeing Toriel and Sans, Undyne with them. In a moment of panic, Frisk was reaching out to Load, and then taking off in the opposite direction a moment later. Just like getting a head start.

In the not  _too_  far distance, she vaguely heard Sans yelling a word that was probably not meant for her age-range. It was when she got to a cave and her Soul appeared in front of her that she finally stopped. She paused, hearing a quiet song from the monster in front of her. Frisk glanced around before quietly humming the tune back. There was a moment of pause, the monster turning to her a bit more before giving a small smile, returning the tune in a bit stronger of a voice, little musical notes wafting throughout the air.

Watching the notes carefully, Frisk guided her Soul away from them, dodging them. She repeated the tune, giving an encouraging smile. The monster - who seemed like the type to have a name like Shyren - gave a wider smile, singing quietly in the peaceful silence of Waterfall, notes once again leaving her. The process repeated like that for a bit, Frisk looking to finally calm down. It was a little while before the fight was ending, the song still in the girl's head as Shyren quickly vanished, a small pile of gold left behind. Frisk collected the gold before curling up in the corner in a small, hopefully unnoticeable ball.

It was a few minutes spent like that before there were clear footsteps, a somewhat frantic and frazzled Sans finding her before immediately drawing her into a hug with a sigh of relief. "Jeez, kid, you had me terrified." Not seeing Undyne with him, Frisk hugged him back, and maybe clinging a bit.

"Are you alright, my child?" Toriel looked just as frazzled, bending down to check the child over and sigh in relief at seeing she was relatively unharmed. "I wish you had not run off before we had the chance to explain to Undyne..."

"To be fair, I woulda ran too," Sans snorted, tucking the girl closer to him.

"But- But she... She was gonna..." Frisk hid her face in Sans' shirt, shaking just the slightest bit.

"Ssh, it's alright, kid, it's fine." Sans was scooping her up and hugging her close, heading towards the little cave to get a bit more silence. "We wouldn't have let her even lay a fin on you. Skeleton's honor, and all that." Frisk clung to Sans, relaxing and leaning against him.

"So, it's okay, right? You won't let her hurt me?"

"'Course not. I  _did_  make a promise to a certain someone to protect ya, after all," Sans grinned, shifting the girl and blinking at the piano. "...Why is there a piano in here?"

Frisk only shrugged, looking around the room. "I dunno. There was that monster girl who really liked to sing. Maybe it's hers." Sans hummed, glancing at the piano again and looking a touch curious.

"Did she sing a certain song, or anything?"

"I dunno." Sans only tilted his head and studied the small carvings above the piano, lightly humming under his breath before he was running a hand over the keys of the piano, playing the exact song Shyren had sung note for note. "Woah..." Frisk looked at him with amazement, and maybe just a little adoration.

"...Wha...what? What'd I do?"

"You can play piano."

"...Yeeeees." Sans was looking a bit confused, head tilting again as he shifted - an absent motion he had been doing more and more since he started carrying Frisk. "Is that a thing that other people don't do, or something?"

"It's so cool." If one looked closely, it was almost like there were stars in her eyes.

"I mean, it's kinda common, so it's not  _that_  cool," Sans waved away, glancing to Toriel. "Right? Piano playing is common, yeah?"

"Perhaps, though not to that level." Toriel smiled, giving a nod. "I think it's nice. You play rather well. Come on. Let's see what secret it unlocked."

The secret that was 'unlocked' ended up being an encounter with a rather Annoying Dog, an irate Sans who was near used as a chew toy, and a couple of bone attacks that had the dog scampering away. "I hate. Those. Dogs."

Frisk was only giggling quietly, looking amused. "He's funny." Sans only rolled his eyes, picking the girl back up and blowing a puff of air at her face.

"Yeah, but  _you_  don't have to worry about becoming a chew toy. I guess dogs see me and all they think is 'bone appetite'." That only seemed to cause the child to laugh  _more_ , squirming just the tiniest bit. Sans hid a chuckle himself, poking at the girl's side again. "Really, if they keep chewing on me like that, they're gonna mess up their  _canine_  teeth." Grinning widely, laughter was spilling out of Frisk as she wiggled and squirmed in his hold.

"Quit it! I'm gonna  _crack a rib_!" That had  _Sans_  giving a startled laugh, looking very amused as he cuddled the girl closer, because, yes, his tiny human.

"Aw, come on, kid, who needs ribs when you got backbone." Toriel was trying to hold back her laughter, instead holding an umbrella out to them.

"Wouldn't want either of you to get sick, again."

"Excuse you, we skeletons don't get sick," Sans mock huffed, accepting the umbrella anyways and setting Frisk down for a moment so he could get it open. "We just sulk and complain." Once the umbrella was opening, Frisk was snatching it out of Sans' hands and doubling back to the statue she'd seen. Humming quietly, she situated the umbrella so it would cover the statue from the rain.

A few moments later and a beautiful set of notes were emerging from the statue, sounding like it was coming from an aged and worn music box. The rhythmatic drips of rain on top of the umbrella added to the sweet song, making it even more peaceful. Smiling brightly, Frisk ran back to where Toriel and Sans were waiting for her. Without even a moment's thought, she was holding her arms out to Sans. It seemed that Sans was the same, since he was easily picking the girl back up, another umbrella open around them so they wouldn't get soaked by the rain.

It was a minute or two of walking before there was a familiar voice calling out to them. "Yo! You got an umbrella? Awesome!" The monster kid from before was running over to Toriel's side to hide under her umbrella, looking as cheery as could be. "Yo!"

Frisk giggled, waving at him. "Yo." She was rewarded with a brighter smile.

"So, are you guys off to see Undyne? Man, she is sooo cool! She beats up bad guys and  _never_  loses!" At the mention of Undyne, Frisk was scrunching down, as though to hide.

"Eh, she hasn't won  _every_  battle she's fought," Sans hummed, tucking Frisk a bit closer. "She was a kid just like you, at one point. She had to train and work really hard to get where she was, and even now, she's not  _perfect_."

"But she's still really good," Frisk muttered, letting Sans curl around her.

"Yeah! Even if she's not, like, totally perfect, she still never loses a fight  _anymore_! She's Captain of the Royal Guard and the best fighter in the Underground!" Sans only looked at the kid with some amusement, a wicked spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh? I don't know if I'd call her the  _best_  fighter, but she's pretty tough when she wants to be, I guess."

That seemed to catch Frisk's attention as she looked up at Sans. "Who's the best?"

"Hm...? In my humble and ever so right opinion, I'd have to say Papyrus. Even if he's not the most  _brutal_  of fighters, he never gives up once he starts. That and he's always in total control of his powers, and knows when his opponent has had too much."

Frisk nodded, looking to be considering something. "Yeah, but he's not the coolest."

"Aw, what? Pap is totally the coolest." Sans paused to shift, making sure the umbrella was still over them. "Alright then, kid, if you don't think Pap is the coolest monster, who  _do_  you think is the coolest monster?"

"I never said  _monster_ ," Frisk said, looking at Sans as though he were being silly. "My  _brother_."

"See, now that is a completely acceptable answer. Because brothers are the coolest," Sans grinned, tugging at the girl's sweater where it was slightly slipping around her shoulders. The monster kid beside them was looking a touch confused as he looked up to Toriel.

"Wait, doesn't that still count if her brother is a monster? Cause she's a monster, so wait... Aw, well, whatever. So, okay, who's the  _second_  coolest then. Cause my first, second, and third is  _Undyne_ , of course!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Frisk looked excited as she listed off. "Okay, so, first is Josh, cause, duh. Second is Pap-Pap and Sans, cause they're equally cool, and when you put them together they're  _super_  cool but still not as cool as Josh, and then is Tori cause all by herself, she's  _really_  cool."

"...Tori this kid is killing me," Sans whined, looking  _pathetic_. "Tooorrriiiii."

"Really," she said, raising an eyebrow to him. "No 'Your Majesty?'"

"To be  _fair_ , how was I supposed to know that?" Sans shot back, and right, right. Timelines, he had to- And all of Frisk's Saving and Loading today hadn't helped matters in his head.

"Just that you've been acting as though we  _haven't_  just met in person a few days ago."

"What can I say, I'm a friendly guy," Sans shrugged, hiding his nervousness remarkably well. The kids, he noticed, were in a debate of ranking monsters by 'coolness', so that at least distracted them.

"Who was ready to terrify a child."

"Whaaat. I wasn't going to  _terrify_  her, just...say hi. I mean, you're the one who suggested that the only person coming through the Ruins door would be a human. And I  _do_  have a sentry station there. What else was I supposed to do?" A quiet mumble under his breath. "'Sides, she was supposed to be ten, not five."

"What was that, Sans?"

"What was what?"

"Mhm. Don't think I'm going to let this slide, skeleton."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Tori," Sans sighed, looking rather worn and pathetic. Never in this moment had he hated Resets so much, truly, and... "Huh. I don't remember this ledge being here..."

"Still! Sans and Pap-Pap are the coolest monsters ever!"

"Nuh-uh! Undyne is the coolest monster ever!"

"Nuh-uh! She's gross and mean!"

"What?! You take that back!"

"Make me!"

" _Children_." The two kids immediately fell silent, Sans hiding a snicker. "Hm...I suppose we can just push them up onto the ledge and find another way around ourselves."

"Better than just sittin' here talking about it," Sans agreed, setting Frisk down and putting the umbrellas up in the bin next to them.

Frisk frowned at hearing that, looking up to them. "You're not coming with?"

"Eh, we can't all get up there, just a bit too tall for us," Sans shrugged, Toriel already picking up the monster kid and helping him up. "It won't take long to circle back around. Not even half an hour, maybe less."

"Should we wait, then?" She looked a bit nervous at not having the two with her, already looking around for any signs of danger.

"Nah, you two can go on ahead, we'll find you easily enough," Sans smiled, easily picking the girl up and reaching her up to Toriel. "'Sides, there's not much danger here in Waterfall."

As Toriel set her on the ledge, Frisk crouched down and stuck her pinkie out to Sans. "Promise?" Sans really  _was_  weak if he was making  _another_  promise.

"Promise." It was a bit of a stretch to get his hand up, but he did so anyways, shooting the girl a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry about it, I'll find you if something bad happens. 'Sides, you're clever enough to get out of real danger if you need to." Frisk smiled, nodding as she stood and looked to the other child.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find a way for them to get through."

"Cool! We'll be just like Undyne and save the day!" The kid was grinning as he ran off, only tripping once before he was back on his feet and running again. Sans only watched them worriedly for a moment, looking a bit uneasy...he had a bad feeling about this... Frisk ran after him with a laugh, barely even glancing back.

"...You're worried." Toriel was looking at Sans, tilting her head a bit.

"And you're using contractions," Sans shot back, still looking at the ledge uneasily before shooting her a smile. "Eh, just a bit concerned. I mean, really, those two just  _seem_  like the type to find trouble anywhere."

"She found you, did she not?"

"Ha, ha. C'mon, better find a way around to them."

What was this feeling...this feeling that something very,  _very_  bad was about to happen...

He felt his sins crawling on his back.

::

"Ah, small human child! Have you seen Queen Toriel and Sans? Alphys- Hey, wait!" The moment Frisk saw Undyne, she was taking off the other way at a full run, not stopping for a moment. Undyne wanted to kill humans, she was human, Undyne wanted to kill  _her_. Sans said she could get out of danger. She'd be fine. It'd be okay. Just keep running.

"Yo! Hey, kid, it's fine, it's just Undyne!" Undyne and the monster kid were both chasing after her, trying to reason with her to  _slow down_  and that she  _really_  shouldn't be running on the docks. "Seriously! These things are dangerous!" As proven when the kid, trying to reassure her, almost slipped off the edge. Luckily Undyne had much faster reflexes than he did. "See! Danger!" Frisk only continued running, her hands over her ears as she tried to find her way across the docks. When she found herself at a dead end, her eyes widened and she took a step backwards.

"Whoa, hey, kid, take it easy. This part is unstable, and falling is the last thing we want right now. We still have to get you to Asgore and all." The docks - at least the part Frisk was on - were creaking horrendously, boards cracking in a few places from the weight now on top of them. Both at the voice and the name, Frisk gave a quiet squeak, stepping closer to the end of the dock as she turned around to face Undyne. The girl shook, looking up at the...fish woman in front of her.

Before anyone could say anything else, an ominous crack was snapping throughout the air, sounding  _much_  more serious than a few breaking boards. Suddenly, the part of the bridge Frisk was on was collapsing from the rest, the rushing waters pulling it away before Undyne could make a grab for the child. As she fell, Frisk screamed, and it was the last thing she remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free faaallin'


	15. Chapter 15

Kit - Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**::**

Frisk whined, feeling like she was bruised all over as she sat up. The last thing she remembered, Undyne was chasing her, and then the dock... Looking around, she was able to see that she'd landed on a bed of golden flowers. The girl squealed, leaping away as best she could, and onto one of the dock pieces floating nearby.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... ArE yOU okAy?" At hearing the voice, Frisk froze, unwilling to look up to see the yellow flower  _she knew would be there he was always there and why was he there._  "HeLlO ChaRA." There was a sound behind her, like that of something moving under the earth. "Shall we play again, Chara? After all, there's still  _so_  much I want to know about you..."

Toriel and Sans whipped around when they heard a scream as though  _someone were being murdered_. Toriel's eyes widened, and her heart dropped. "Frisk." A panicked look to Sans showed that he was already gone from her sight.

In the Dump, a root was wrapped around Frisk's ankle, jerking her up into the air upside down, the aged and worn, dusty tutu falling off at the rough treatment. "Chaaaara. You're so  _tiny_! Remember when you used to be taller than me?" Frisk was wriggling as much as she could, trying to unwrap the vine, or kick it off, or  _something_. "Now, now, Chara, what's wrong? Here, let me help you...lay down." With that, the vine was whipping back and letting her go so she would end up crashing into the stone cliff at full force. Before she could even touch it, blue energy was wrapping around her and stopping her mid-flight. "...What." Frisk slowly opened her eyes to see the blue energy, and gave a shuddering sigh of relief.

" _Ooh, little flower...you're not gonna like what you just did..._ " Sans was looking to be  _beaming_ , left eye glowing an assortment of colors as blue energy swirled around him.

Behind him, Frisk sobbed, " _Daddy_." It was around then that Undyne stumbled onto the scene, eyes widening at the amount of  _power_  that was radiating out of Sans and just what...was happening- Did that human just call  _Sans_ -

" _Little flower, I don't think I like you hurting my daughter..._ " Behind Sans, large, beast like skulls flickered into existence, eyes glowing with the same energy that was in San's left eye. " _Little flower...you're going to regret hurting my family... A strange thing, aren't you? A monster without a soul...what a_ _ **disgusting**_   _thing._ "

" _Like you aren't?! Poor little skeleton has to remember_ _ **every single thing.**_   _I feel bad for you. Really, I do._ " Frisk was oh so gently set down behind Sans, the girl clinging tightly to him at her first chance, the blue energy this time wrapping around Flowey and plucking him straight out of the dirt.

" _You're right. I do remember every single thing that happens in this world. All Saves, all Loads, all Resets_." A wicked look and laugh. " _Shall I tell you how many times I've killed you?! How many Resets have you used because you've fought me?! Well?! How many times have you_ _ **lost**_   _as I_ _ **ripped you apart**_ _?!_ " There was a small tug to his shirt, Frisk looking at him with tears still streaming down her face. Sans only glanced down at her before tugging her a bit closer, shifting so her head was buried in his shirt. "Frisk, I need you to close your eyes, and cover your ears for a minute. Can you do that for me?"

"Don't kill him." A long moment of pause, and then a quiet sigh.

"I won't." Nodding, Frisk did as he asked, burying her face in his shirt, and covering her ears. It was a minute or two before Sans was picking her up, looking to be completely back to his normal self. "See, what did I tell ya, kid? Always here for trouble." Behind them, Undyne was looking  _terrified_.

"Sa-...Sans...what...how..." The real question she wanted to ask was what  _was_  he. Frisk gave a sniff, clinging tightly to Sans and half-hiding from Undyne. The monster seemed to notice since she raised her palms up defensively. "No, no, nonono, no, no harm. You're now the human exception. I won't hurt you one bit. Not at all. Promise. No hurting from me. At all. Ever."

Remaining curled up to Sans, Frisk gave a tug to his shirt. "...Where's Mommy?" Sans hummed, tucking her closer and curling around her a bit.

"Hm? Oh...right." A blink of an eye and Toriel was suddenly in front of them, Sans grinning a bit and looking only a  _touch_  exhausted. "Find another shortcut, Tori?"

Toriel gave a sigh of relief, wrapping the two up in a hug. "What happened?" Sans blinked at the hug before relaxing and giving a smile.

"Ah, nothing much. Frisk just ran into a spot of trouble, here, we're all good, now."

Shaking a tiny bit, Frisk curled up even more, whispering. "He ke-keeps calling me Chara." There was a sudden quiet from Sans, blue in his eyes again while Toriel went still, eyes widening.

"...He who, Frisk." No...it couldn't be- It  _couldn't_  be possible.

"Fl- Flowey." A shudder went down her spine as she said the name. Toriel had a dark look in her eyes, gently ruffling the girl's hair as she glanced up to Undyne.

"Undyne, I believe we will take that escort you mentioned, only instead, we need to see Alphys." It shouldn't be possible... Flowey was  _supposed_  to have been just a flower injected with  **DETERMINATION**. That was what she had been told. That was what she had  _thought_...but the comments she heard when passing through that area when she had first met him. The way Frisk had reacted when she had first met  _her_...him calling her Chara...

Undyne blinked, glancing to the other two before she gave a nod. "Yes, Your Majesty." She noticed Sans was already walking ahead, pausing and nuding Frisk to reach her hand down over...empty space? "Uh...Sans? What are you...doing?"

"Hm? Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it." As they walked, a dummy twitched beside them, and Frisk curled up against Sans at seeing the motion. A rather pissed off glare from Sans  _to_  the dummy and there was suddenly no movement. "So, ah, do we  _have_  to go see Alphys?" At talking about the Royal Scientist, Sans looked a bit like he was walking to the gallows.

Toriel only gave a nod, looking determined. "Yes." She paused, gently taking Frisk from Sans, and putting the girl in Undyne's arms. "Hold her. Sans, you and I are going to talk.  _Now_."

"Uh...we are?" There was a squeak of utter  _terror_  as Sans was dragged off, Undyne only blinking down to the child now in her arms. Frisk only blinked back, looking just as startled. In the next room, well out of sight and hearing range of anything else, Sans was trying to subtly escape. "Aw, come on, Tori, what is there to talk about, really?"

" _Everything_  you've been hiding? Start by explaining how  _you_  know about Flowey." There was a bit of silence, Sans scratching at his cheek.

"If it's all the same to you...I'd rather not..."

"And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather rip your spine out."

"...Ah... Well, that's a bit dark, don't you think?" Sans looked a touch more panicked. "Really, Tori, it's nothing to worry about. Like you saw, I have a lot of sentry stations, I'm bound to pick up a lot of things here and there."

" _Sans_." She fixed him with a glare, arms crossed and foot tapping. It was hardly a moment before he broke.

"It's not like you'd believe me even if I told you! Who would ever believe that I've seen my friends and family  _die_  over and over  _and over again_?! Who would even  _try_  to believe that?! Who would believe that these humans, that  _Flowey_  has the power of  _gods_! They can Save, Load, and  _Reset_  the timelines! Frisk's been jumping back minutes at a time for the past two days! The other humans did even worse! Why do you think I'm so fucking useless?! I'm the only one who has to fucking deal with this all the time and I  _cracked_ , okay?! I can't do  _anything_  because I don't  _have that power but I still know of it_!"

Toriel sighed, sitting him down on a piece of dock, a hand on his shoulder. "Explain. From the beginning. Calmly." Sans was staring at her seriously, no trace of amusement on his face, and voice no longer holding it's joking, easy-going tone.

"There was a Royal Scientist before Alphys. He went by the name of W.D. Gaster."

::

It was about twenty minutes later when the two of them came back to Undyne and Frisk, the human and monster looking as though they'd barely moved. Toriel looked like her usual calm, wise self, whereas Sans... Sans was blushing horribly and had his hood pulled over his head as far as he could manage. And maybe clinging to the fur lining to try and hide  _more_. "Oooh," Frisk said before she could stop herself. "Sans and Tori sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage-" Undyne quickly covered the human's mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Aha, right, yes, so, escort. To Alphys. She's not too far away from here. At all." That was probably not the  _best_  subject to bring up around those two. At all. Specifically the  _marriage_  bit.

"Well, that should save some time, at least." Toriel hummed, looking vindicated as she followed the path. Sans only followed quietly, looking terribly unlike himself and ookay those were some things that had happened today then.

Undyne just glanced back down at Frisk, raising an eyebrow. "So...do you have a name?"

"Do you?"

"Of course! But  _do you_."

"Of course."

"What is it."

"Nonya."

"...I have...never heard a name like that. What does Nonya mean?"

"Nonya business." There was a horrible snort of laughter from Sans, Undyne's eyes narrowing as she appraised the child seriously, finally nodding.

"Yes. You will be a strong warrior upon growing up, human child."

"Ew. No. I'm never gonna be a warrior."

"...Sans, this child is broken or obviously damaged. You might want to repair her." It wasn't hard to tell that Undyne was hiding amusement at the matter, and, hm...she was a little upset to learn that the human wasn't all that bad to be around.

"She's not really one for fighting," Toriel said, waving off Undyne's comment. "It's fine. Now, which way to the lab?"

"Ah, just up ahead." As the adults talked and discussed the best way to get there, Frisk looked up at Undyne. She...wasn't so bad. But she still smelled like fish. But the thought of having Undyne as a friend, rather than...anything else, filled her with  **DETERMINATION**.

"Why do you hate humans?" Undyne seemed startled, looking down at the child she was still holding.

"What? I don't  _hate_  humans! It's just a necessary evil that they're needed! You see, as you may know, there is a Barrier that keeps us trapped here. Seven human souls-" There was a sudden grunt of pain, Undyne cutting herself off, Sans making a noise of surprise.

"Oh, are you okay, Undyne? Sorry about that, my elbow must have slipped into your gut. My bad."

"You're really noisy. You should take off your armor." Frisk was wrinkling her nose, looking unpleased by the armor Undyne was wearing.

"What? Take off my armor? Never! While on duty, my armor shows me as Captain of the Royal Guard! To take it off would be-"

"To prove that you're not stubborn?" Sans finished, grinning at the nasty glare he was given. "We're going to  _Hotland_. You are a fish in a tin can. Really?" Something was being nudged into his side, and whatever it was smelled  _divine_. And, oh, look at that, Sans was now distracted by his new snack of a Cinnamon Bunny. Frisk saw the Cinnamon Bunny, whining.

"I'm hungry, too." Before she could whine more her mouth was stuffed with a torn off piece, Sans looking rather amused.

"As I was  _saying_ , my armor is a part of me! It must be worn when on grave matters such as these!"

"Grave matters like a skeleton, a goat, a fish, and a human walking into a lab run by a lizard?" Frisk gave a giggle, looking amused before her expression changed to one of innocence at Undyne's look. "Yes. Very grave. Dire, in fact. Terribly important and serious."

"...If I didn't know you better, I might be tempted to throw you all the way back to Snowdin," Undyne muttered, Sans only beaming at her. Ugh...terrifying creepy skeleton. "Remind me why  _you_  aren't in the Royal Guard, again?"

"Eh, too much responsibility, not enough breaks," he said, waving it off. "Speaking of breaks, sounds like you need one."

"What? Of course not! My body is trained to withstand the most brutal of environments!" They were already a good deal into Hotland, Undyne looking dry and pale and a  _bit_  pathetic. "This is nothing to me!" A triumphant laugh. Frisk huffed, squirming out of Undyne's arms and running over to the water cooler. She rocked the jug on top, trying to dislodge it before frowning and kicking the machine. Sans was only reaching for a cup and handing it to the child, looking rather amused. He also  _may_  have heard Undyne collapse behind them.

"Brutal environments, huh?" Welp, screw the cup, then. A flick of blue energy and the jug of water was lifting off the stand, Sans floating it over to Undyne before pouring it out over her. "If the armor rusts, bill Papyrus." Frisk giggled, looking incredibly amused as the jug dropped to the ground, and rolled off the cliff. There was a tiny groan from Undyne, who blinked her eyes open, Toriel helping her up.

"Perhaps you should return home, Undyne. We know the way from here, well enough." Toriel supposed Hotland  _was_  a little too much for the guard at the moment.

"No! No, it's fine, I can  _handle_  it! Besides, Alphys' lab is air conditioned, anyway. It's just up ahead."

"If you insist," Toriel nodded, the group starting on their way again. Although she was careful to stay by the other in case she got a bit too weak again. Sans, at seeing the laboratory up ahead, was looking a bit shaky and...very unwell. Frisk was walking beside him, looking up at him with a frown. She tugged on his sleeve, clinging to his hand.

"What's wrong?" Sans only clung back, staying quiet for a moment before giving the girl a weak smile.

"Just...some bad memories, I guess. I used to work here, a really long time ago, and I didn't...leave on the best of terms..."

"You're gonna be okay, though," she said sounding certain. "You're you. And you have us with you. It'll all be fine." Sans smiled, ruffling the girl's hair and tugging her closer.

"Yeah, you're right. 'Sides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You jinxed it."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys were looking forward to the group meeting Alphys! So, here you go! ~Kas

"So, I mean, I can always go with Undyne to talk to the guards or something, if you want," Sans nervously suggested, trying to keep his smile on. "Let you two talk to Alphys. And all that. Heh." Frisk tugged at his sleeve, looking up at him with a pout. "..." A heavy sigh, Sans looking  _broken_. "Fine, fine." Maybe he could hide behind Undyne... Looking satisfied, Frisk leaned against him, clinging to his hand. Toriel was only looking to them with a bit of a smirk, raising an eyebrow at Sans. "...That is not a reassuring look, Tori."

"Hmph." Undyne had caught up with them, looking irritated. "So, thinking on it, I probably shouldn't have told the guards that if I was ever defending a human I was mind-controlled, but it looks like you won't be getting past the guards... I'm sure Alphys will help, though! I'll double back to Snowdin to see if Papyrus has any ideas, too." WIth that, the monster was gone, and Sans was pouting, and...damn. So much for hiding behind her.

"Oh, I just think it's amusing, is all," Toriel commented to Sans. As she did so, Frisk seemed to be attempting to climb Mt. Sans.

"Oh? I mean, I know I'm a pretty funny guy, Tori, but exactly which part is amusing this time?" Sans was a bit amused and distracted by Frisk, finally snickering as he scooped her into his arms and pecked her on her cheek.

"Nooo! That's cheating!"

"That," the woman said with a chuckle.

"Well, just so happens that I am a mean old cheater, so you'll have to deal with it," Sans grinned, cuddling the girl close. "And for reference, it's not amusing. It's  _adorable_. Honestly, Tori, I expected you at least to know the different." He was doomed as all fuck, he had at least admitted it to himself, at this point. That was progress!

"Yeah, you're really old. You're as old as... As..." Frisk paused, looking to be thinking very hard. "You're as old as dirt."

"Well now, that's just rude," Sans huffed, poking at the girl's sides. "I will have you know, that in monster terms, I am still a somewhat young adult! Probably! Aging is pretty different with us so, eh, it varies."

Giggling, Frisk scrambled until she was sitting on his shoulders. "How different?" Sans easily adjusted, the three continuing to the lab which wasn't  _too_  far away.

"Mm... I guess it depends on the monster. See, people like Tori, who work a bit more like humans, mature faster, and age slower. It's why she's still so beautiful." A pause, Sans and Toriel each blushing. " _Anyways_ , after that is skeletons. We just take a long time to grow and age and stuff. So even though I've been around a while, I'm still kinda youngish. Think new parent age, or something."

"How old is Pap-Pap?" There was a pause, as if Sans was seriously considering it.

"...I don't actually know..." Sans' eyes slightly narrowed, as if thinking it over. "Eeh...around my age? Probably? I don't- There were a lot of Resets, kid."

"Okay. How old is Undyne?"

"Oh, um, she'd probably be about Alphys' age, now that I think about it, maybe a bit older? Ah, let's see, if that was then... They'd be like early twenties, as far as humans are considered."

"...Are they dating?" Frisk looked honestly curious, tilting her head down at Sans. Her answer came in the form of a snort of laughter from Sans, who looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Not really, but I'm sure they wish they were. They're kinda..." A considering pause. "They don't really talk things out that much. Especially emotion feeling type things."

Frisk nodded, looking as though she understood. "Like you." There was a pause, Sans glancing up at her. And maybe grinning a bit wider, because, yes. His.

"...You are a vicious child, you know."

"...Is that bad?" She looked a bit nervous as they walked into the lab, clinging to Sans' head.

"Nah, it can be a good thing. Like in your case, you're viciously  **DETERMINED**. All about how you use it to your advantage, and all that." And oh, look at that, Toriel made a  _wonderful_  shield when trying to hide from scientists.

"Oh..." Frisk looked around as best she could, curling up on top of Sans as best she could. "It's dark."

"Kinda is, yeah," Sans nodded, looking around and, huh...quite a bit had changed, actually, from how he remembered it. While Toriel went to find a light switch, Sans paused at seeing a giant screen...showing them?

"...What is it?" Frisk looked around for a camera, pulling up Sans hood and trying to use it to hide.

"If I had to guess? A giant tv. A further guess? Something weird is up." Sans tried to hold back a laugh as Frisk very much failed at hiding behind his hood. Still adorable, though.

"Like what?" She instead only curled around his head as much as she could, looking  _tiny._  It was at that point the lights flicked on, Sans looking over to see a familiar monster that looked very much like a lizard.

"Wha- Sans?" Alphys, the Royal Scientist, looked  _shocked_  to see the skeleton. "But- You swore you'd never come back- O. M. G! You have the human with you! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh I never thought this would happen!" Frisk squeaked, scrunching down to hide behind Sans' head. She was just gonna hide here for forever. For forever forever. Sans only glanced to Toriel, a silent look of 'I'll let you handle this one.'

Toriel sighed, looking to Alphys. "Hello, I assume you're Alphys?"

"Oh- Ah, yes, hello, hi. Yes, nice to meet you- Do I know you?" The woman...looked slightly familiar - and remarkably like a monster similar to Asgore - but Alphys couldn't place ever meeting her before...

"No, I don't believe you do. I'm Toriel, this is Sans, and Frisk," she said, gesturing to the other two. Alphys waved nervously at Frisk, looking excited and muttering things under her breath and this was so  _exciting_! The human on a mission to get back home and leave the Underground!

"...Alphys, please tell me you didn't do that creepy thing with the cameras-" Sans suddenly cut himself off, narrowing his eyes at the scientist. "...That camera I saw by the Ruins door is  _yours_ , isn't it?"

"...Noooo." A quiet cough from Alphys, Sans rolling his eyes.

"We heard you'd be able to help us get to the Core. Is that true?" Toriel gave a kind smile, tilting her head.

"Yes! That- Yes, that I can  _definitely_  do!" Alphys looked a mixture of nervous, excited, and embarrassed, movements and gestures a bit jerky and frantic. "Yes. Yes, the only problem would be..." A nervous giggle. "I  _may_  have made a robot and gave it special 'hunt and destroy all humans' feature?" The comment only caused Frisk to squeak and try to hide. Why did everyone want to kill her?!

Toriel narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips. "And can you fix it?" And oh, look at that, Alphys looked slightly terrified and startled.

"Ye- Yes, yes, yeah, yup, totally, yes, I can so very much fix this. I just need-" There was the sound of a rumble around the lab, a smooth wall being  _broken down_  only for...a giant rectangle to roll in. The ridiculousness had Sans fighting to hide a snort of laughter. A quiet whine, and Frisk was trying to hide behind Sans.

"Ooh, Alphys, darling, that human is here, isn't she?" Alphys seemed a bit startled before she was recovering, stuttering only a little as she dramatically pointed at the robot.

"St-Stop right there, Mettaton! I- I won't let you hurt the human!"

"Oh, dear. You have Dr. Alphys on your side. How ever will I survive?" A pause, and Frisk was looking down at Sans with suspicion. Sans only glanced up, blinking at her a bit curiously. Far as he know, he hadn't done anything to earn suspicion. Probably. "Whatever am I going to do, now?" Frisk glanced up at Mettaton, then back down at Sans.

"Su-Surrender is your only op-option!" Alphys declared - somewhat bravely. Toriel looked unamused, raising her eyebrow.

"I give in to your power! For now, anyway. Now, a quiz!" Sans blinked at that, slowly giving a 'snerk' sound before speaking.

"So your big bad fight is gonna be a quiz? Are you gonna pick someone at 'random', then?"

"Let's go, then!" Frisk's soul appeared in front of her, causing her to whimper as four boxes appeared. "First! What's your prize for answering correctly?" From behind Mettaton, Alphys was holding up a notebook with the letter 'D More Questions' written on it. Frisk watched carefully, guiding her soul towards the option Alphys indicated. "Correct! Next question, what is the King's full name?"

At that, Toriel was politely taking the notebook from Alphys and writing something down, making sure the 'C' was clearly seen. Although under it she may have written 'Child Murderer', Sans holding back a snort through sheer force of will. Though she was confused, Frisk followed the guidance. "Clever! Enough about you though. Let's talk about me! What are robots such as my fine self made of?"

Alphys had taken back the book and scribbled 'B - Metal and Magic', Sans shifting so Frisk could have her soul reach the box. And, really, this was a mix between hilarious as all hell and very adorable. "That was too easy for you! Here's another easy one for you!" Mettaton began reciting off a long story problem, the timer counting down. "Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?"

Sans was only quietly coughing 'D' under his breath and nudging Frisk towards the bottom right where the answer was. Frisk gave a quiet amused laugh, kissing his cheek as she moved towards the answer. "Wonderful! Astounding! Who could have  _counted_  on that? Next. How many flies are in this jar?"

It went on like that for the next few minutes, Frisk answering questions with the three monsters helping her out and nudging her to the answer it needed until it seemed to come to the final one. "Well, since Dr. Alphys has been unfairly helping you, maybe she can help with this question! Who does she have a crush on?"

Frisk paused, looking to Alphys thoughtfully. Alphys was a blushing mess of embarrassment, covering her face and looking horribly red. Sans was only shaking a  _tiny_  bit trying not to burst out laughing. A pause, and Frisk was nodding and moving her Soul towards A, saying her answer out loud. "Undyne. Definitely."

"Correct! Well, that's all the time we have! Bye, darlings!" Frisk's soul disappeared as Mettaton blasted off. Sans only looked over to Alphys, grinning.

"You know, you really  _should_  talk to her."

"Oh, like you're any better!" Toriel rose an eyebrow, clearing her throat. "Am I  _wrong_  though?" Alphys pouted, blush still on her face and really.  _Really_. How had the human even  _known_  that- She was so secret and careful!

"A bit, yes."

Alphys' only response was to throw her hands up in frustration.

::

"Tori...are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course. Why would I not be?"

"Fur. Hotland. Lava literally  _everywhere_ ," Sans gesture, careful to keep Frisk on his shoulders. He really didn't want her walking considering she looked to be a bit uncomfortable at all the heat.

"Sans, honestly. I'm fine. You don't need to worry, so much," Toriel waved it off, rolling her eyes.

"I don't worry," Sans huffed, looking a touch pouty. "I just state obvious facts- How much does Alphys update her status?" He had, at this point, taken over Frisk's phone and was reading the various updates and messages with a bit of amusement. Frisk only looked up at him and gave a shrug.

"I dunno." There was a shift from Sans, the skeleton typing back on the phone after signing in on his account. And maybe making some comments about 'unnamed people' and 'minding their own business'. He also  _might_  have entered into a snark war with Alphys but  _she had it coming_.

'OMG! The old royal scientist just came here with the human! Humans are more important, obviously.'

'dudes. dudes. dudes. just visited a scientist today. yeah. just like I remember.'

'And what is THAT supposed to mean?!'

'oh hey. alphys. what's up. did you hear about that one scientist who's always digging around in the dump? crazy right?'

'Better than the one that up and quits out of nowhere, at least!'

'BETTER THAN YOUR FACE ALPHYS'

'Now, I'm not gonna name names, here, but  _some people_  need to just own up when they make a mistake. Not that they can fix it.'

While they were walking, there was suddenly a muttered few words from Sans in a language that not even  _Toriel_  could recognized. As well as  _slightly_  glowing eyes. 'oh? really? so, how's that old PROJECT of yours coming along, alphys? huh? did that ever work out?'

'Well, I'm  **DETERMINED** to get it up and running!'

'YOUR THEORIES ARE SHODDY, SECOND-RATE, AND YOUR MATH NEVER ADDED UP PROPERLY!'

'HOW DARE YOU. YOU'RE A LAZY LIE-ABOUT THAT DOESN'T CONTRIBUTE TO ANYTHING AND JUST MAKES THINGS HARDER FOR EVERYONE!' Seeing the look on Sans' face, Toriel rose an eyebrow before taking out her own.

'Children. Enough. You are more immature than the literal child.' Sans only blushed and huffed, signing out and signing Frisk back in, looking huffy as he handed her phone back up to her.

"She started it."

"You're not wrong. Still, you should be able to let things lie." She paused, and gave a smirk. "At least until you see the other party in person." Sans only vaguely hummed, walking in silence for a moment before muttering quietly under his breath, just barely heard.

"I did try to fix it, you know." His eyes were on the ground, not looking at either of them. "I tried everything." A pause, and Toriel's hand was on his head in a comforting gesture.

"I know."

"Ah, alright, we're getting too dramatic. Let's save that for that crazy Mettaton Pap is obsessed with watching."

"Mettaton? I do not believe I'm familiar with such a thing. What is it?"

"The robot with the quiz show we had to go through?  _That's_  Mettaton." A quiet chuckle. "Kinda surprised by how consistent some things stay...but, yeah, don't be surprised if we run into him again. After all, I have a feeling these 'puzzles' are going to be slightly different."

"...How different?" Toriel was narrowing her eyes a bit, though she hadn't removed her hand. Sans gave another snicker, looking very amused - and in a much better mood - before he was taking Toriel's hand, kissing the palm, and bouncing off with Frisk still on his shoulders.

"I suppose we'll find out, won't we? Nothing too bad, though, I'm sure."

Pausing, Toriel stared after them before giving a small laugh. "No, most likely not."


	17. Chapter 17

Kit - Yo! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**::**

"Sans, for the last time, I am  _fine_. Now quit your worrying!"

"I don't worry! It's just that  _logically_  this isn't the best environment for you to be in!" Although Frisk looked to be the one really suffering, pathetically pouting and sweating from all the intense heat- Huh, he wondered if there was a bisicle in her bag, still...

Toriel sighed, giving a roll of her eyes as she hid a pant. "I'm not the one you should be worrying about, here."

"It's not worry. It's logical concern." He was already digging through the child's bag, making a noise of triumph as he pulled out the frosty treat - magical food was a gift truly - before handing it up to child still on his shoulders. Also maybe breaking it and handing one of them to Toriel. "But  _not_  worry." Frisk gave a happy hum of delight, sticking the popsicle on her mouth, quieting her whining.

"No, it's definitely worry." Toriel chuckled, looking amused but taking the treat anyways. "You worry like a mother with a firstborn."

"That, good lady, is a  _slanderous_  accusation. How am I supposed to know how much tiny human bodies can handle? Only reason this heat isn't getting to  _me_  is because I grew up in this place." ...Oh. Hadn't quite meant to say that outloud.

Toriel either didn't notice, or did and chose not to comment. "Really? Most of this is just dramatics so she can get more attention out of you. The lava is fairly far down, so it's not as hot as you think."

"...I'm upset how well that worked because Pap used to the do the same thing..." Sans glanced up at Frisk, playfully narrowing his eyes. "You are a tiny child mastermind, aren't you?"

"...No, Josh did it all the time."

"You know, blaming it on the brother doesn't work when I've done the same to my brother and know that trick," Sans pointed out, blinking at the dark room in front of them. "...I don't even wanna know, do I..."

Frisk gave a huff, settling down. "He  _started_  it." There was a ringing from her phone, Sans the one to pick it up and listen to Alphys before he narrowed his eyes.

"Ya know, maybe turning the lights on isn't such a-" Aaand they were now on a cooking show. "Alphys, your robots suck. And your wiring is still twitchy."

"At least I still know how to wire. Well, uh, nothing can probably...go wrong with cooking, right? Heheh..." Sans sighed, already looking exhausted, and this was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

::

"Honestly. What recipe uses human souls?! The best of that you'll get is sugar and spice and mixing those is  _terrible_!" Toriel was stomping and huffing off to the next area, Sans snickering while Frisk hummed a little tune under her breath. And mentioned something about 'powerpuffs'.

"Well, at least it all ended out pretty alright. 'Sides, we got some cake out of it, at least." Although Mettaton probably hadn't expected them to eat it  _on ai_ r. He had even managed to wave to Papyrus while the camera was rolling.

Frisk looked to be a bit out of it, being carried in Toriel's arms with her eyes half-lidded. Yawning, she rubbed at them before snuggling closer. "Mommy, where are we going?" Hotland, she was finding, was  _very_  large and confusing...and very hard to navigate - although Sans always made sure she Saved as often as possible, just in case.

"To the castle, my child...as soon as we figure out these elevators." Sans was looking more at Frisk, frowning at how exhausted she looked.

"You know you can take a nap if you want to, kid. We'll be stuck here a while, and it's probably more entertaining than listening to all this boring talk."

"Naps are stupid and boring and I hate them." Frisk seemed to glare at nothing, clinging tighter to Toriel and giving a small shake of her head, trying to keep herself awake.

"Aw, what? Naps are totally great. It's like magical time jumps where you go to sleep at one point, and wake up in a completely different time. Plus it makes you feel better."

"But you miss all sorts of stuff and it's less time you get to be awake doing stuff and I hate naps." Toriel only sighed, looking as though she's had this argument too many times. Sans only nodded, looking as if he too was used to the argument - although he was a bit more amused by things.

"Yeah, but then when you  _are_  awake to do stuff, you have more energy for it. I mean, you  _can_  stay up, but you'll feel all 'blah' when you do stuff. But if you nap  _now_  when nothing good is going on and it's just boring stuff, you'll be all energetic and ready to go against anything that happens when you wake up."

"...I hate you and your stupid face."

"Excuse you. My stupid face is  _adorable_ ," Sans mock huffed, poking at Frisk's stomach. He then seemed to put on a show of thinking deeply about something. "Alright, tiny mastermind, what's it gonna take to get you to go to sleep?" A glance to Toriel, then down at the ground where it looked like it was impossible for any sort of life to sustain itself. She looked back up at Sans, and held her arms out to him. Sans rolled his eyes but easily gave in and took the girl into his arms - plus it would be easier for both of them since Toriel was  _made of fur_. "Want me to sing you to sleep, too, then?"

She looked up at him with a sleepy smile, already looking as though she'd be asleep at any second. "Can you?" ...Well, that had been a joke, but Sans was weak. Extremely so. Besides, he was pretty sure he could physically not be any more embarrassed at this point than he already had been during this 'trip'.

"Sure, kid." Hm...there was  _one_  song that he knew that was 'lullaby'-ish enough. Although he was very careful to  _not_  look at Toriel while he sang it because he  _would_  blush. Horribly. In a moment, Frisk was asleep, a hand just barely clinging to his shirt.

Toriel was walking closer to Sans, giving him a smile and half-hugging him as they walked. "You know, there's something I have come to find out, about you, Sans." She kissed his cheek bone, and gave it a small nuzzle. "You're incredibly unexpected, and I rather adore that."

And, yup, there was the bright blush. The  _very_ bright blush. "Aha, well, yeah, I  _am_  pretty great, I guess." A nervous cough, Sans trying to collect himself as they continued on their way, finally catching sight of the Core. And oh, look at that, he was nervously pressing into Toriel's side and looking just a bit terrified.

The woman only pulled him closer, running a hand across the shoulder as a way of comforting him. "You indeed are. And she thinks just as much."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I already accepted the fact I am very much doomed when it comes to you two." Sans gave her a bit of a smile, looking a touch better. "Really. Even  _Papyrus_  saw the fact I was doomed. That's how you know I'm  _really_  doomed and  _why are there so many elevators_." Alright, so the sight of the Core freaked him out sometimes. There was a  _reason_  he hadn't come back here, dammit.

"It is incredibly inconvenient. And the amount of stories is just  _flooring_." A startled snort of laughter from Sans, who looked wildly amused.

"I guess the elevators aren't so bad, it keeps the place from getting too many  _stares_."

"Why do sad ghosts ride elevators?" Toriel looked as if she was barely able to hold back the laughter from her own joke.

"I don't know, Tori, why?" Sans looked like he knew what was coming, and was trying to hold back a laugh himself.

"To lift their  _spirits_!" At that, both were snorting and snickering with laughter, just barely remembering to keep it quiet so they didn't wake the sleeping child. And, really, going on like this... Things didn't seem too bad. They almost gave Sans a sense of...

 **DETERMINATION**.

::

"While  _some_  of you may not know, the Core is what powers a large amount of the Underground. That ice you saw coming in is used largely to cool down the Core so we don't experience a meltdown of any sort."

"It's also very,  _very_  dangerous and should be avoided at all costs," Sans put in, warily eying the Core in the distance - Alphys was on speaker to 'check in with them'. "In my personal opinion, it should be torn down and used for scrap."

"I mean, if you  _want_  the entire Underground to go without power, fine. Be my guest.  _As I was saying_ , you're going to need to get to the Core if you want to see Asgore. There might be a few puzzles and traps in the way, I'll try to...heh, disable them, heheh."

"Why do we even  _have_  puzzles this close to the Core," Sans grumbled, Frisk once again on his shoulders as they walked. "It's ridiculous. What if something terrible happens and no one can get there any time because there's too many puzzles in the way? What then?"

Frisk looked down at him before giving a solemn nod. "It's very puzzling." Because this was not right, and Sans wasn't making puns. There was a tiny, amused smile from Sans, but that was about it.

"I still don't get you, sometimes, Sans." Alphys was speaking over the phone again, sounding honestly confused. "You're the former Royal Scientist who  _built_  the Core but you hate it!"

"The Core is a real bore. It makes me wanna snore... Something about the Core." Frisk was trying, at least. She was five. She deserved some credit. It still got Sans to give a quiet little giggle, though.

"What can I say, I guess the Core is what caused the  _core_  of my problems." Aha...laughing at his pain. That would work, right?

"It makes me kinda  _core_ ious." The girl smiled widely at Sans, poking at his nose. That got another, brighter giggle, Sans scratching a little at her sides to try and get her to giggle herself. It easily succeeded, as Frisk wriggled to try and escape his utterly terrible torture. Toriel only gave a smile as she politely ended the call with Alphys, watching the two with amusement.

Up until Sans roughly jerked back into her, looking at...thin air. "D- No, no..." The skeleton looked like he had seen a  _ghost_.

Toriel frowned, bending down towards Sans, and keeping him close. "Sans, what is it?" Sans only looked up at her before back to where he had been staring, slowly calming himself down.

"...Nothing, I guess, I just thought I saw- I thought..." Sans shook his head, giving a sigh. "Nothing, Tori. Guess I'm just finally losing it- I mean, I knew this place set me on edge, but not this bad..."

Though she looked like she wanted to argue further, Toriel watched him carefully before sighing and giving a nod. "Alright. If you're sure. We are here with you, though. Come on, let us go on."

Sans nodded, following after. Things went back to normal for a bit, Sans only speaking on the matter when Frisk had run ahead to try and solve the next few puzzles. "Remember what I told you about W.D. Gaster?"

"I do," Toriel said, giving a nod.

"He was the Royal Scientist before Alphys." Sans was walking along beside her, staring at the ground. "He was the one who actually built the Core."

"I assumed as much, when Alphys said  _you_  were the one to have built it."

"Yeah, well, can't really fault her for thinking that. He  _was_  my Dad, so it explains why everyone thought it was me...especially when I told you that he pretty much got wiped from everyone's memories."

"Even Papyrus'?" Sans gave a short nod, finally shooting a smile up to Toriel.

"Strange, huh? Dad's magic was always different in that he was able to sense Saves and Loads and all that. I got it after him. Pap didn't, so when the Core incident happened... I'm the only one who remembers who W. D. Gaster really was. Or...is..."

"Is seems the better to use. So then, you still sometimes see him." Sans gave a quiet chuckle, looking up at Toriel with a bit of the bitterness he always tried so hard to hide.

"You weren't Queen for no reason, I see... Sometimes. Here and there, I'll see glimpses of what...might be him... I never know if it's because of my powers, of if I'm just..."

"You said he was spread across time and space, yes? I'm not much of a scientist, but maybe that means he can appear in certain spaces, at certain times." Sans stared at her for a silent moment, finally moving to hug her with a wide grin.

"I definitely know one thing, he  _definitely_  would have liked you."

Toriel smiled, scooping Sans up in a hug, his feet nowhere near touching the ground. "I'm glad you think so." Sans seemed startled at the hug for a moment before easily relaxing into it, hugging back, and, yes. He supposed he didn't have to hide everything  _all_  the time...

"You know, for being a goat, you give pretty good  _bear_  hugs."

"I lived with  _Asgore_  for years, where did you think I learned it?" Sans snickered, glancing over to see that Frisk was already almost done with the puzzle.

"...It  _puzzles_  me how she's so good at all of this."

"She already used that one."

"Tori, Tori, Tori. Don't you know all punsters are truly thieves and liars at heart?"

"Of course. But you have to give her  _some_  credit. She truly  _steals_  the show." A startled snort of laughter, Sans looking  _much_  better than he had earlier.

"Yeah, but the way she does this one so easily leaves me a little  _steamed_."

"Why I  _lava_  you as much as I do, it's truly a mystery." There was a bit of silence, Sans finally whining and pulling his hood over his head, trying to hide his bright blush. Toriel gave a loud laugh, carrying Sans as she followed after Frisk. There was a few moments of silence from Sans, the two almost caught up before he was speaking quietly.

"I 'lava' you too, by the way." A quiet pause, and Toriel was pulling him into a kiss before parting and nuzzling the top of his head.

"I know."

By the time they caught up to Frisk, Sans was near  _all_  blue, powers sparking a little bit and expression completely dopey with a smile. Frisk looked up at the two and nodded, giving a smile. "You fixed him!"

"Of course."

Sans' response was a giddy little giggle.

* * *

Kit - Sans is weak to affection, and yes, we used the Dadster headcanon. I dragged Kas down with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert gif of 'Writing is Hard']

Seeing another Save point, Frisk nodded and leapt towards it, slapping it as though giving it a high five as she grinned over to Sans. Said skeleton gave a snort of laughter but still managed a thumbs up, looking very proud, because, yes, good child. Saving was very, very good. Especially with how dangerous things were starting to get now. It almost was like-

Uugghh. More steam vents. Frisk stopped in front of the vents, and looked up at Toriel and Sans. The two were already in a conversation about how to get across as safely as possible. And as boringly. And slowly. With a huff, Frisk was pressing the button, then hopping onto the first steam vent, quickly making her way around the vents. She gave a small grunt as she landed safely on the other side. Standing and brushing herself off, she looked to the other two, waving to them. "Come on! It's easy!"

"On our way, kid!" Sans called back, looking rather amused at how speedy she was. Really, she solved puzzles  _very_  quickly, it seemed. "Try not to wander too far!" Because who  _knew_  if there were any more Royal Guards lurking around. And if they were on orders to search for humans...

"Kay!" Frisk hopped off, happily humming to herself. She wasn't  _too_  far, after all. And it wasn't like anything  _bad_  was gonna happen.

"You there! Stop!" Two guards dressed in heavy armor moved towards her, the one with bunny ears on his head - strangely enough - speaking first. "Like, we have word that there's a human in this area."

"Oh. It's okay. My mommy and daddy are right over there." She pointed towards where Sans and Toriel were still trying to get across the steam vents, Toriel trying to keep her robe down.

"Oh, well, at least let us walk you back over there, or something. So that human doesn't get you, or anything." There was a nudge from the other, silent, guard, the first one suddenly drooping. "Oh...striped shirt... Aw man, bummer. You  _are_  the human- Well, that's a little embarrassing."

"I'm not a human. Promise." Josh sometimes lied, and those were good lies. Just like this. This was a good lie. Frisk held her pinkie out to them, blinking innocently. The guards shared a look, the first one looking to be hestianting, while the second shook his head.

"Sorry, little human, but we're kinda under orders here. Even if you are tiny."

"Why?" Here it was. Her strongest weapon.

"Oh, uh, well, see, we kinda are under orders to capture humans, and their souls, and stuff. We we kinda needed to fight you in order to  _get_  your soul, or at least weaken you and take you to Asgore, or something."

"But why?"

"Well, we sorta need your soul, to like, break the Barrier for monsterkind, and everything. Nothing personal, just something that needs doing."

"Why?" She glanced over to Toriel and Sans, the two having noticed the guards and trying to get over to Frisk a bit more quickly.

"Because seven souls are needed to break the Barrier - human souls. So King Asgore is totally gonna use souls /we/ do have, and, like, now yours, in order to break it. And then monsters will be free and everything."

"Why souls?"

"Because human souls are, like, SUPER strong! They're worth a  _bunch_  of monster souls, and it, like, takes seven human souls, and one super strong monster soul, to break the Barrier. With you, King Asgore will have us out of here in no time!"

"But why are they so strong?"

" **DETERMINATION** , of course! Monsters don't have it, but human souls are /full/ of the stuff! So with that, it can break the Barrier that humans put on us in the first place."

"Really? Your boyfriend looks really a-termined." The guard was suddenly blushing and making vague, random hand motions while muttering unintelligible words.

"Wha- No-! No! He's not my boyfriend! I mean, it's not like I'd hate it if he was- NO! WE'RE NOT DATING! AS MUCH AS I WISH- TINY HUMAN! STOP THIS!"

"I'm not doin' nothin'."

"STOP MAKING ME CONFESS MY LOVE FOR MY BRO!"

"'M not."

"..." The second guard was looking over to his friend rather blankly. Which made the first guard panic even  _more_.

"N- No! Don't believe a word of it, bro! I mean, aha, humans can mind control and stuff! Captain Undyne said so! So-"

"-rry. Sorry, she's not really a human," Sans interrupted, smiling at the two pleasantly, Frisk already scooped up into his arms. "She  _looks_  like one, sure, but she's not. So all that stuff you said about confessing your undying attracting to your 'bro' was just you."

"...Number One?" Frisk looked to be trying to quiet her giggles at the chaos she'd caused. The guard sounded like he  _might_  have been crying, but made a curious noise anyways. "...Let's go grab some nice cream..."

"Re-Really?" The first guard looked like he had just been asked out on a date by his long time crush - which he just had. Sans was only burying his face in the back of Frisk's hair, trying to muffle his snickers. "I- I mean yeah! Yeah...I'd love that a lot, bro." Frisk only gave an approving nod, looking satisfied as she kissed Sans' cheek bone.

"Can we get ice cream, too?"

"Yes, I think there's a cart somewhere around here where we can get some," Sans grinned, pecking the girl back before shifting her so she was on his shoulders again, slipping away to catch back up with Toriel. "See what I mean about wandering off?"

"What? It's not like anything bad happened, or anything." Sans only gave her the best 'I'm older than you and I sometimes know what I'm talking about' stare he could. Frisk scrunched down a bit, looking guilty. "It...could have gone worser?"

"...True. I guess it could have gone worser. Still, it's good you're quick on your feet, otherwise they might have tried to  _steel_  you away." That got a small giggle out of the child, Frisk leaning up and poking at his nose. That earned a little scrunched up expression, Sans shifted to blow a puff of air in her face. Frisk wrinkled her nose, laughing as she wrapped her arms around Sans' neck and cuddled up to him.

"You're silly."

"Duh. Don't you know that the best people are?" Beaming, Sans headed back over to Toriel. "I have retrieved the tiny child. I guess we should be  _on guard_  more."

"I see that. Now you see why you shouldn't wander off?"

Frisk gave a nod. "Yes." Sans only glanced up at her, trying to hide a smile.

"You're probably gonna do it again, though, aren'tcha?"

"...No."

"Mhm. Come on, let's track down some nice cream for ya."

"Yes. Good Daddy." Whoops. Didn't mean to say that. And maybe she was hiding her face, a bit. Sans only took it in stride, smile widening a bit.

"Guess you could say I'm your  _bone_  daddy." Toriel swatted at his arm, raising an eyebrow at him. "I have at least five years until she gets that one and I had nothing else."

"Well, don't speed up the process. She already knows quite a bit from her older brother."

"Yes, dear."

::

"Ugh, another dark room. I suppose if someone had remained a scientist, they would have been able to turn the lights on  _themself._ "

"Oh, ha  _ha_. You're  _so_  hilarious Alphys. Ya know what, I think you would enjoy puns. Make sure to remind me to  _tell you every single one I know_  when I get back there." Sans was petty. He gladly admitted this. Besides, Alphys had it coming.

"I  _could_  just let you three stumble around Hotland! You have no idea the amount of control I have at my fingertips." There was a long pause before Alphys was speaking, again. "Uh, I mean, uh, you would just do a lot better with my help! Heheh..."

"Uh-huh.  _Sure_ , Alphys." A flicker of lights and a...tv studio was lighting up? And oh...oh, no. "Nooo. Not the boring news one..." Damn his indulgence of his brother. "Alphys  _why_."

"It's not like I  _made_  his personality! Plus, it sells! A girl needs to get money somehow!" Sans only whined loudly, looking horribly like he didn't want to be there.

"Aaalllpphhhyysss."

"Sans."

"Aaaand Mettaton! Hello, you lovely folks!" Sans groaned, Frisk giggling and waving at the television with a 'Hi, Pap-Pap!' "Good evening, folks, and welcome to MTT News! Your one need for all the new, and gossip, that goes on! Today we have special on-the-scene reports who will report down on the ground whatever they see!"

"Look," Sans called in a rather  _dead_  voice. "A rock."

"Dog." Frisk was staring intently at the nearby dog, panting away. "Dog. Dog- Pet the dog. Do it. Pet the dog."

"It seems our wonderful reports have found a dog to report on!" While Mettaton went on with the report of the day, Sans was only staring at the dog and slowly looking up to Frisk and...no...no, he wasn't that weak- Dammit, he was. Sighing, he walked over and set Frisk down so she could pet the dog. Which  _had a fuse on his tail_.

Frisk stared at the fuse, for a moment. This seemed like a very serious situation that called for equally serious action. She looked up to Sans, and gave a slow nod. "This dog is the bomb." There was a startled snort of laughter from Sans, who tried to hide it.

"I guess you could say his career is  _on fire_."

"I think it blows," Toriel put in, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I guess you could say today's report is just  _ticking_  away."

"The results are going to  _explosive._ "

"Yeah! Yeah! And it's the bomb!"

There was a moment of silence, Sans grinning and hugging her close. "Guess you could say you  _blew_  that one." Although he gave the girl a tiny kiss on the cheek to show it was fine, because, yes.  _Adorable_  child.

"But wait! Not only is that dog a bomb! That glass of water is a bomb! That book is a bomb! Even my words are..." A pause, and there was the sound of explosions. Sans only rolled his eyes, looking near  _pained_. This was just  _ridiculous_.

"Alright, Alphys, I'm guessing you have a solution for bombs, then."

"Defuse all six of those in two minutes, and the big one in the middle won't go off."

"I'm guessing your genius intellect has come up with a way to defuse them in time, then?" And, really, Sans was proud of himself for not having  _near_  as much sarcasm in that sentence as there could have be. He still got a look and small flick from Toriel, but  _still_.

"I would suggest running, skeleton." Sans only looked dead into the camera, slowly narrowing his eyes as they flashed blue.

"Or, you know, I could always just do this." A flick of energy, and his magic was wrapping around each and every bomb and stomping it in it's tracks. And then tossing them off the edge and into the lava below. "That's a thing that could be done, too."

There was a very long pause before Alphys was responding. "What the f-"

"Dr. Alphys! This is a family friendly show!" Mettaton scolded her through the phone, Frisk giving a tiny giggle. "I suppose since you took care of my bombs, I'll have to come up with something else! That's right, iiittt'sss QUIZ TIME!"

"Uugghh." Sans then blinked as he felt that  _he_  was pulled into a fight, the skeleton blinking up before narrowing his eyes. There was a snap of furious words in that language that only he seemed to know, Sans throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine! I don't even care, quiz me you hunk of metal!" A pause, and he  _really couldn't stop himself_. "Although, I suppose Pap really  _does_  think you're a hunk."

"Ooh, and is this Pap cute? Right! Romance later, now it's quiz time~! When did Mettaton make their debut on game shows?" There was a length amount of silence, Sans suddenly looking like he'd be anywhere but there.

"Uh...wait, no, hold on, Pap is always ranting about this." Think, think, think... "Four years, seven months, two weeks, and four days ago. He has an anniversary calendar."

"Wrong, sweetie! Four years, seven months, two weeks and  _three_  days ago." The glare that Sans was giving probably should have killed the bot where he was floating.

"Next, who has the best legs in the Underground?" Sans only looked from Mettaton, to Toriel.

"Now, see,  _personally_  I would say Tori. But I know the right answer to this is 'Mettaton.'"

" _Sans!_ " Toriel was blushing brightly, and covering Frisk's ears.

"Correct! And why don't we let everyone see them?" Mettaton reached to their backside, and seemed to flip a switch. With a dramatic reveal that stunned everyone, a  _gorgeous_  robot was landing on the ground and posing just as dramatically, winking at the camera. Sans only looked as if he couldn't care less.

"Yeah, yeah, seen it before, what's the next question, then." He did so love having knowledge of Resets, at times. It helped with ridiculous things like these.

"Alright, smarty pants, this one is just for you. Who is Sans the skeleton madly in love with?" There was a long moment of silence with Sans  _glaring_  at the robot with a look that  _promised_  his demise one day. With a horribly blushing face, he looked away as he pointed to Toriel. This only caused Toriel to blush more, trying to hide her face. "Correct, darling! Final question! What is Papyrus' phone number?"

Sans was easily reciting a string of numbers, pausing before he was frowning. "Wait..."  _Goddammit_. "Alphys, I freaking hate you."

"I had nothing to do with this."

"Hate!"

"Yeah, I'm not fond of you, either."

"Yes, well, I'm sure your  _fondness_  lies with others," Sans mused, grinning amusedly. "So, is this camera still broadcasting? Because I think Undyne and Papyrus are at home watching.  _This very second_." There was a quiet mumble of 'if I go down so do you.'

"Ooh, is that so? Alphys, darling? Anything you'd like to say? I know you and Undyne have  _plenty_  to say to each other." From the phone, it sounded like there was a squeak, and many things falling over and crashing to the ground.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" A long silence, the phone disconnecting. Sans only beamed.

"Well, I think that went well."

As the camera turned off, Mettaton was turning to Sans. "So, this Papyrus wouldn't happen to be your brother, would he? Because if he was, I would happily give up any human hunting to get the address." A blue energy was wrapping around Mettaton before he was being flung off towards the direction of Alphys' lab, Sans huffing as he crossed his arms and  _sulked_.

"I really hate that robot..." If he ever saw him near their house, he would be  _scrap metal_.

"R- Right. We should be moving on." Toriel shuffled Sans off towards the next area, trying to not appear as flustered as she felt. Of course, that quickly failed when Frisk was speaking up innocently.

"When are you two getting married, then? Because if you're in love with each other, you should be married, right?"

"Fr- Frisk, things don't exactly... Marriage is very complicated, little one. For instance, sometimes you marry a man who treats you like a queen only to find out he's a miserable wretch." There was a pause, both Frisk and Sans staring at her with varying degrees of worry.

"So, that continuing on, thing, I'm very much for that. You know what's better? Pretending the last twenty minutes never happened." There was a pause, Sans snatching up Frisk and holding her close. " _Ever again._ "

"Agreed."

Half an hour later, and Sans was ushering Frisk to use the Save point while Alphys talked to them over her recent calling. "Ugh, another dark room. I suppose if someone had remained a scientist, they would have been able to turn the lights on  _themself._ "

"...N...No..." There was a broken noise from Sans, who slowly fell to the floor and covered his head. " _\No please not again._ "

Toriel paused, reaching down to pat his shoulder. "She didn't actually do it." Sans only looked to her with the pathetic hopefulness of a broken  _child_. "I remember." Sans slowly nodded, pulling Frisk down into a hug and still not moving from the ground.

"Just...give me a minute."  _The terror_.

Frisk kissed his cheek, looking vindicated. "Love you,  _Daddy._ "

"You are an evil child." A pause, and the kiss was returned. "Love you, too."

"But I'm yours, right?"

"Had to get your evil from  _somewhere_ , I suppose. Alright, let's keep going."

After all...the worst was behind them at this point...right?


	19. Chapter 19

Kit - Fun fact, Kas  _adores_ Muffet's asethetics and looks, but put her in the fight and she screams in rage. Personally, it's Undyne the Undying that pisses me off. Ugh...the memories...

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**::**

"Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...afraid of spiders?" Frisk was hiding behind Toriel, clutching tightly at her robe and shuffling along behind her.

"...No."

The trio were passing along past a Spider Bakesale, Sans waving off the spiders that tried to 'offer' them goods. Because, wow, no. The prices were  _ridiculous_. Besides, the less spiders around Frisk, the better, probably. "Good, because they're not all that much to be scared over. The worst I can say about them is that they're a bit  _sticky_  when it comes to relationships."

A pause, and Frisk was looking at the webs, where there wasn't anything to buy. "Where's the stuff?" At that, there was a mix between a spider and a girl speaking up from behind the table, sounding cheery.

"You can buy stuff here, sweetie! We sell wonderful things, including our famous Spider Donuts! Made for spiders, by spiders, with spiders!" Sans only rolled his eyes, and, ugh, Muffet. Ugh. Why was there so much  _socializing_  on epic life or death adventures/journeys.

Frisk squeaked, moving to hide behind Toriel even more and wait... Spider Bake Sale... She curiously peeked out at Muffet, looking absolutely tiny. "Like the stuff in the Ruins?"

"Exactly!" Muffet smiled down at her, looking curious. "Did you happen to buy something from them?" Frisk gave a tiny nod, and pointed to the donut. "Oh, that's lovely! I suppose you  _can't_  be the human in the striped shirt who hates spiders that we heard about. Carry on, and have a nice day! You're always welcome in the parlor for tea." Instead of carrying on like she suggested, Frisk only continued to stare at Muffet.

Sans decided that 'carrying on' was probably better than causing an accidental all-out spider war, and, besides, scooping Frisk up and carrying her was fun. "Alright, so if we're this far into Hotland, then-"

"Where'd you get your dress?" Muffet looked startled for a moment before she was smiling brightly and answering.

"I made it myself! With the finest spider silks, you know, there really is nothing like fashion that was made with spider silks! The finest, truly." ...They were going to be here forever, now, Sans could see it.

Frisk had wriggled down from his hold rather easily, walking back over to the table. "I thought that stuff was only white."

"Oh, no, no, if you know what you're doing, you can make every color seen by monsters! And it's not technically a dress, but a vest and pantaloons. Much more comfortable, and very versatile."

"What are pantaloons?" At this point, Frisk was standing on the tips of her toes, looking over the table and up at Muffet.

"They're what I'm wearing. The elegantly fluffed pants." Muffet moved slightly to gesture to her outfit, looking proud. "Now that I think about it, you would look just  _darling_  in an outfit like this..."

"That wouldn't fit me," Frisk pointed out, looking up at Muffet as though she were being silly.

"It would if we made you your own."

"But why?"

"Because you're so adorable!"

Sans looked to Toriel pathetically, expression near  _begging_  to end this before it could begin. "Ah, Miss Muffet, I'm afraid that we don't have the time for that. And judging by your crusade, we simply could not ask that of you. Though if you like, we can try to bring Frisk around, when we have the time."

"Oh, that would be simply  _divine_! I'll be sure to prepare the tea when such a wonderous occasion arrives!" Muffet gave them a beaming smile, Sans scooping Frisk up once more and holding her close. Thank whatever mystical being was out there for the perfection that was Toriel.

"We'll try to call ahead. Have a lovely day, Miss Muffet, and good luck with your bake sale!" Toriel wrapped an arm around Sans, pulling him closer as they walked.

"You are a gift, Tori. A wonderful one."

"And here I was thinking the same about you."

"...Aw..."

"Do I have to shut my eyes, again?"

::

"I don't trust this..." Sans quietly muttered. It was  _too_  silent for such a high population place, and it was slightly starting to worry him. A lot.

"Not just you, dear..." Frisk was walking ahead of them a bit, squinting as a sudden spotlight appeared on her, and music began.

"Oh yeah, by the way, he's been on a Broadway kick." At Alphys' comment, who had called again, Sans gave a groan of despair. This was  _horrible_.

"Let's just ditch him. Is it too late to ditch him before this nightmare begins?"

" **Oh my love**." The music began, a spotlight at the top of a set of stairs showing Mettaton to be in a dress.

"Too late." Sans looked pained as the play went on, Frisk being cast as 'the human love interest'. The skeleton probably would have been more upset if Frisk didn't look so bouncy and cheery and  _adorable_. And, alright, he was doomed, so he was perfectly within his right to take pictures of the girl. And...Frisk was falling into the floor. Didn't see that one coming.

"What..." Down below, Frisk landed onto a cliff with a little painless thump, blinking at the tile that lit up in front of her in greyed out colors. Hadn't she...seen something like this before?

"Hello, darling! Nice to see you  _drop_  in!" Frisk didn't giggle at the joke. "Hmph, rude. Now, I  _would_  explain what all these tiles do, but since you've faced them before, I'm sure you remember!" With that, the tile was lighting up with multitudes of different colors. "Also, you have 30 seconds to get across before the flame burns you!"

Frisk leapt to her feet, and began scrambling across the tiles, giving a whimper as she felt a zap go through her leg. The girl immediately crumpled, holding her leg tightly and  _that really hurt and where were Mommy and Daddy._  Suddenly, blue energy was wrapping around her and picking her up, keeping her off the tiles.

A bright,  _blinding_  flash of white light and the puzzle had crumbled to nothing, Frisk being floated over to the other side of the divide where Sans and Toriel already were. "Oh, look at that. It seems your puzzle broke, Mettaton. How  _shocking_."

"Hm, indeed... Maybe I've been choosing the wrong victim- I mean...volunteer. People would love to know more about you, Sans, and your brother would be so impressed."

"Hm...nah," Sans waved off, giving an uncaring yawn as he floated Frisk to Toriel's arms. "Too time consuming."

"Mm, alright. I know where to find you, when you change your mind." With that, Mettaton was flying off, leaving Frisk to curl up to Toriel, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. Sans only resisted the urge to make a rude gesture towards the robot, rolling his eyes as he stretched a bit.

"Well, that was eventful. Remind me to turn him into scrap metal, sometime."

"Mhm, I know, dear."

"Annoying robot."

::

"Are we staying here?"

"For tonight, at least," Sans answered, giving a yawn. "Rest is good, and all that." They had gotten a room in the MTT Resort with two beds, Sans already collapsed in the middle of one and looking utterly  _exhausted_. And not moving. At all. Frisk ran to the other one, trying to climb up onto it, and scrambling to grip at the sheets. There was a bit of struggling before she was suddenly flopping onto the bed from  _above_  it, Sans' just barely opening his eyes to make sure she had landed before his arm flopped back over and  _exhaustion_.

"...What happened?"

Toriel waved off her confusion with a smile. "It's nothing, my child. Before we sleep, I think that we need to eat. I think I saw a small restaurant downstairs. Now that we have put our stuff down, why don't we go eat?"

"Do we have to," Sans whined, sounding about as mature as Frisk's age. And oh, look at that. Rolling over to try and 'escape' ended up with him in the floor not moving. That was fine, though. This was fine. Perfectly fine.

"Come on, Sans." Toriel picked him up by the back of his jacket, and nudged him along, glancing back to Frisk. "Once you two eat, you can go to sleep." Frisk leapt up and followed after them, a hand clinging to Toriel's robe. Sans went along rather compliantly, only giving another large yawn as protest. Food  _did_  sound nice, after all.

Once they were sat down in the restaurant, Toriel gave the two a smile. "See? This is nice, is it not?" Frisk was eating her food quietly and looked to be somewhat dazed, Sans looking a second away from passing out and having his head hit his food. With a roll of her eyes, Toriel shook her head before pulling him into a sweet, lingering kiss. Once she parted, she gave a nod and went back to her own food.

Sans was now  _very_  much awake, blushing brightly and absently pulling his hood over his face, looking startled and, yes, okay. That was a thing that had happened. He quietly looked to Frisk, nudging her chair. "That just happened, right? I didn't lose it and started hallucinating?" Frisk looked to Sans, then glanced up at Toriel, giving a slow nod. She expected that, but not at that moment. "...I am coming to terms with the fact that my life will never be normal again."

It was with an almost absent gesture that he was grabbing a napkin and wiping a bit of food away that had caught on Frisk's face, nodding in satisfaction and ruffling her hair. Frisk gave him a smile, scooting her chair a bit closer - as best she could. "...What  _is_  this?"

"...I don't know, to be honest..." Sans mused, poking at his own plate before taking a bite, giving a slow nod as he seemed to mentally debate something. "Perfectly safe for humans, though." Best not tell her there were snails in this.

Poking at her food, the girl looked up to him curiously. "How come you know so much?"

"Well, I  _did_  use to be a scientist," Sans pointed out, looking a bit more awake as he talked to Frisk. "Sorta our thing to know stuff, and all."

"Were you a  _good_  scientist?" There was a bit of pause, Sans looking like he was thinking as he absently tapped his plate with a fork, the dull sound near muted by how controlled it was.

"...I...was an obedient one, I guess you could say..." Seven souls...seven containers. "I was a good scientist, but I don't think I was ever a  _good_  one, if that makes sense."

"What's obedient?" She heard that word sometimes, at home, when people were talking about training dogs. But Sans wasn't a dog. And he didn't even  _like_  dogs.

"Basically? It means to follow orders." A tinge of a bitter smile. "And that was something I guess I was good at. I guess you could say I  _ruled_  at following rules." Frisk gave a quiet snicker, kicking at his leg as best she could - and not being entirely sneaky about it.

"Frisk, no rough housing at the table."

The girl pouted, and sat back in her chair. " _Fine_." Sans snickered himself, tugging her chair closer and leaning against her a bit.

"I guess you could say she doesn't really  _chair_."

"Sans, honestly. I wish you were properly at _tired_."

"I know, I guess being down here is making me a bit  _restless_."

"Yeah, yeah, and he's not sleepy." Sans changed his snort into a quiet snicker, ruffling at Frisk's hair again.

"We'll make a punster out of you yet, kiddo."

A little later, Toriel was carrying Frisk on her back, walking back to the room with Sans in tow. Without looking at him, she gave a small smile. "You know, I never saw you as a father figure."

"That makes two of us. And that was a random comment. Very random. Cause I have no idea what you mean. At all." Leave him  _some_  shred of denial,  _honestly_. "I'm more like the fun uncle no one wants to talk to."

"I've heard what she calls you."

"A skeleton can at least try," Sans mock huffed, looking a bit embarrassed. "You both are cruel and ruthless, I hope you know. Very cruel."

"It's hardly our fault you're so kind and adorable." Toriel pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and nuzzled against it for a moment. Sans was a tiny bit upset to note that Toriel was  _very_  good at getting him to blush.  _Horribly_  so.

"Yeah, well, I can't say the same about not seeing you as a mother figure." A small smile. "You're very good with her."

"I...have a bit of experience."

"I know." Sans leaned against her a small amount, shooting her a soft smile. "I'm impressed at how brightly you can still smile." Because losing someone...losing  _family_...to the point where almost no one rememberd them. It hurt...

"You know, you're not so bad, for a skeleton." Toriel bumped her hip against him, giving a quiet laugh.

"Ha ha. Yes, mock the skeleton. I'll have you know that skeletons are...wait no I had a pun and I forgot it..." Sans looked honestly  _confused_  at his lack of pun before he recovered and gave Toriel a sweet grin. "I blame the fact that your beauty blinded me for a moment, there."

" _Just kiss, already._ "

"You, young lady, are supposed to be  _asleep_ ," Sans huffed, and oh, look at that. It was  _both_  of them that could make him blush.

"Your face is a young lady."

"That's enough, you two." Toriel adjusted Frisk, a dull blush on her own face as they got to the room. "Sans? Would you mind? My arms are a little full." Sans easily opened the door for her, closing it behind them once they were in and returning to what they had been doing before they left. Which involved collapsing on the bed and not moving after curling up into a tiny ball near the edge. Toriel set Frisk down on the other bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. When the girl rolled over, Toriel looked to the other bed before pausing. "Ah...Sans?"

"See, this is why I said to spring for the room for the couch," Sans tiredly yawned, a dull flop showing he had hit the floor again. "...This is fine." Fluffy carpet. Toriel rolled her eyes, settling herself down on the other bed before picking Sans up and setting him down next to her. With a nod, she wrapped an arm around his waist, curling around him. Sans, it seemed, had fallen asleep sometime between hitting the floor and being picked up, and only easily cuddled up to Toriel before settling back down.

It was a long ten minutes - the two adults both very much asleep - before Frisk was rolling over and taking a picture with her phone. A wicked grin and she was sending it to everyone she could. Alphys, she was sure, would see that it spread as far as possible. And Alphys was only too happy to do so.

Settling back down she gave a quiet little sigh, and, yes... They were  _so_  close to getting her home, from what Sans had said, and the thought of being so close...

If filled her with  **DETERMINATION**.

* * *

Kit - Frisk is the ultimate Soriel shipper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nomi/Kit has been sick for the past few days, and I had back to back concerts, so we have good reason for missing updates, but we're back up and running, and we're starting to get into the home stretch. Are you guys ready?

Toriel didn't comment when she noticed Sans' jumpiness. Instead, she took his hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. The trio were now heading into the Core which had to be passed to get to Asgore's castle, and Sans had been on edge ever since they stepped inside. He was also tightly curled around Frisk, who he was carrying, and looked ready to snap if someone so much as even  _tried_  to touch her. The woman gave him a small nudge, letting him go ahead on the narrow bridge. She made sure to stay close by, running a hand over his head as a way of comfort.

It was a few silent minutes of walking before they came across the part where the bridge was exposed, ice flowing off a conveyer belt to cool everything down. It was a part of the bridge that Sans was in  _no way_  making  _any_ attempt to cross. At all. Toriel gave it half a minute before she was sighing and picking the two of them up, carrying them across before setting them down once inside the Core.

The action had earned a startled little squeak at Sans, who had remained silent until being set down. "How strong  _are_  you?" The unexpected motion had, thankfully enough, startled him out of his  _slight_  worry. Not panic attack. Just worry.

"Muscle weighs far more than bone." She seemed amused, raising an eyebrow at him. "You probably weigh as much as she does. Maybe less."

"I take offense to that," Sans huffed, drawing himself up dramatically. "I  _at least_  weigh more than a tiny human child, thank you!" Now that the  _worst_  of walking through the Core has passed, he eased up on Frisk a bit, letting her have more room to move around, and, yes. It was fine. Perfectly fine. Frisk seemed perfectly fine where she was at, too, curling up to Sans, more.

Rolling her eyes, Toriel started looking down the halls with a hum to try to see which was safest. Even if it was obvious  _none_  of it was safe. "The tiny human child is almost as tall as you." Sans only followed after, glancing down to Frisk and narrowing his eyes.

"...Gosh, Tori. You're so  _rude_. Don't you know not to mention a skeleton's height?"

"What about Papyrus' height?"

"He and Dad don't count, okay?! Freakin' giants, the pair of them!"

"Mhm. Well, I rather adore your current size." There was a tiny huff from Sans, who suddenly seemed to tense up before he was glaring at thin air, narrowing his eyes.

"...You aren't funny, either." Irritating- Ugh! He rued the day he knew he could see through cracks in time and space! Rued it!

Toriel didn't seem to notice, only looking thoughtful. "I think I am hilarious."

Before more could be said on the subject, Sans' phone was ringing. "SANS! Brother, I have something impor- Two things important to ask you." Sans was looking a bit confused but shifted so he could still hold Frisk while talking, turning the speaker on so he wouldn't have to struggle too much.

"Sure, sure. What's up? Cause if it's about the missing food, I had nothing to do with that. Probably."

"No! Did you get Mettaton's autograph?!" There was a lengthy silence, Sans looking like he was tempted to throw his  _phone_  into the Core.

"...No. I did not." Nooo not his sweet innocent brother. Not him with  _that_.

"Hmph. Fine. Second question. When is the wedding?" Wedding... Well there were those two dogs, but that was a week or two ago, unless he was mistaken...

"Dogamy and Dogaressa? Because that was a few weeks ago, I think, bro. Other than that, I have no idea what or who you're talking about. At all."

"You and  _Tori,_  of course!" In his arms, Frisk was snickering and looking entirely too amused. Sans only looked rather blank for a second, glaring at thin air after a moment.

"I can't see you right now, but I  _know_  you're amused..." A heavy sigh. "Pap, n- No. No...why would you think that me and Tori-  _Why_."

"So you didn't know that picture was being taken? Here, I'll send it to you!"

"...What picture." He soon found out as his phone buzzed with it, Sans looking at the picture blankly before looking to Frisk with narrowed eyes. "Evil tiny child mastermind."

"What?" Frisk blinked up at him innocently, tilting her head to the side. "Can I see?"

"I think you saw enough last night, kid, but sure. Knock yourself out." Sans handed the phone over, adjusting his hold on the girl as he kept walking. And not looking at Toriel. At all. Ever again. "Pap, no. Just. No. Please no."

"Well, I mean," Papyrus was lowering his voice, probably not realizing he was on speaker. "Isn't she single?"

"...You're on speaker."

"...HI TORI!" Toriel was focused very  _heavily_  on trying to guide them safely through the Core, finally deciding to go left. Sans was only sighing, looking worn to the bone.

"She's a bit busy, Pap, but I'm sure she'd say hi back. Is that all you called for? To torment me?"

"A bit, yes. Nyeh heh heh!" Oh, look at that. His phone had 'disconnected'. What a terrible tragedy. Letting Frisk keeping holding it, he leveled her with a serious stare.

"You are very evil, aren't you?" A moment later, his phone was ringing again, Sans answering to see it was Alphys to call with more information.

"Okay, at this intersection here, go left. There's a puzzle you need to solve."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that, oh wise one." Whoops, he really  _had_  tried not to snark. Terrible of him, truly.

"Just shut up,  _civilian._  Go left."

"I know my way around, Alphys! I darn near built this place from the ground up!" With quite a bit of help but  _he had memorized the blueprints and outlines of this place._

"Then why didn't you already do it,  _oh wise one?_ "

"May your code always be missing a zero!"

"And may yours always be missing a closing tag!"

"And may  _your_ wiring always be shoddy- Oh, wait. It already is." Sans was petty, he could admit this. And, oh, look at that. There went his phone. Into the Core. A tragedy, that was. Simply terrible. Oh well. He supposed accidents like those were bound to happen, now and again.

"...Do you want me to Load?" Frisk asked curiously from his arms, Sans only sighing and nodding.

"...Yes." A pause, and they were back in the entry part of the labyrinth that was the Core, Toriel leading them to go left.

"...You have to talk to them, again."

"I'm aware, but at least this time I know it's coming- ...How did you Load without touching a Save point?" A pause, Frisk seeming to be thinking about it before giving a shrug. Sans only snorted, tucking her closer and blinking as his phone rang. Answering it, he rolled his eyes. "No, Pap, I didn't get Mettaton's autograph. And no, Tori and I aren't getting married any time soon, and torturing your loving, caring brother is just  _cruel_."

"How do you always do that?!"

"I'm the best," Sans preened, pecking Frisk on the cheek. "Anything else?"

"Nope! Bye!" Toriel only stared at the two of them, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"...Did you two just..."

"Of course not, Tori. We'd never do that without telling you about it," Sans smiled sweetly, still keeping his phone out.

"That's a dirty lie and you know it." A moment later, and his phone was ringing, Alphys on the other line.

"Okay, you-"

"We go left, we know, there's a puzzle up ahead we need to solve. Thank you for your help, Alphys, nice talking to you!"

"Shut up,  _civilian,_  I'm the scientist here. This puzzle may take a while, careful, you only get two shots."

"Noted. Also, I  _am_  still a scientist, you know, just not an employed one." With that he was ending the call and putting his phone away, happily catching up to Toriel, and, yes. Being able to cut them off with answers to what they  _were_  going to ask was so very nice. And much less blushing this time around.

"You two are  _terrible,_ " Toriel said with a shake of her head, already trying to solve the puzzle. Sans only set Frisk down because, really now. Frisk would get this in no time, judging from all the  _others_  she had done.

"Yes, but we're  _your_  terrible."

"That doesn't even make sense." Toriel was shooed away from the console by Frisk, the child standing on her tiptoes as the puzzle reset. Narrowing her eyes, it was less than a minute later when Frisk was mashing the button to deploy the rockets, looking satisfied with herself.

"Sense is senseless," Sans waved off, scooping Frisk back up and snuggling her close, and, yes, good child. Frisk cuddled him back, looking proud.

"No, sense is logical."

"That too."

::

When Mettaton revealed that Alphys had done everything in order to insert herself in their journey, Sans only looked rather bored. "...Oh, was that supposed to be a big reveal? Sorry, kinda knew that from the start." Frisk nodded, looking unimpressed.

Toriel shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Honestly. She could have been more secretive about it."

"So, how's this whole thing gonna go? Epic fight to the death, and all that? Cause, if there's any way we can skip that, it'd be great."

"Well, there is  _one_  thing." Mettaton grinned to Sans, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Sans looked to be weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to do. Really, it wasn't like Frisk would  _never_  forgive him if he ripped the scrap metal apart piece by piece... No, no, too much energy he didn't feel like wasting.

"Fine, fine. It's the last house in Snowdin, the one with the shed by the path that leads to Waterfall."

"Lovely, darling! Oh, and don't worry, none of this was on the air, yet!"

"...Yet?"

"Well, if you refused, I'd have to make it Live, wouldn't I?" Sans only looked to the camera, slowly raising a hand with blue energy before he was crushing it into a small ball of metal, letting it drop to the floor anticlimactically. "I hope you know you'll be paying for that."

"Eh, I figured." A flick of energy and it was a bit more crushed. "I'm fine with that. So, we can just go on through, then, I'm guessing?"

"If you really wish. I'm sure Asgore would love nothing more." Mettaton was hopping off, already dialing up his phone. "Hi, this is Mettaton!" Sans could just barely pick up his brother's excited voice.

"...I'm gonna regret that, I just know it." Sighing, he shook his head and readjusted Frisk, starting on the walk before he was suddenly pausing, looking confusedly to the air and...he could pick up a few things here and there, but why did they need to go back to the  _lab_. Frisk tugged on Sans' sleeve, looking up at him curiously. "So...I think we should go back to the lab... We might kinda need to."

"How come?" Toriel was also looking to him with a confused frown. Of all places, she didn't expect he'd want to go  _there._

"Because if we don't, it's possible we might have a  _very_  bad time..." He knew what he had heard, but it still didn't make much sense to him.

Just what...was an Amalgamate?


	21. Chapter 21

Kit - Chapter two of the double update! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

::

"What kind of a lizard are you?"

"The trash kind," Alphys nodded seriously, and, really, it was a bit hard to be so nervous and worried when the tiny human was this  _cute_!

"But what  _kind?_ " Frisk was walking around Alphys, looking curious. "Are you a gecko? A newt? A snake?"

"No, no, and no. Snakes don't have limbs. And newts are much more...thin." Alphys seemed to be examining herself, looking confused and baffled. "...What kind  _am_  I..."

"Alphys, I'm gonna look at your computer." Sans was already  _at_  said computer, logging in and oh, look at that. His old information still worked. Hm, qutie a few files missing, but he could probably dig them up if need be.

"Wait- What?! Sans, you stay away from that internet history!" There was a snort of sudden laughter from said skeleton, who looked  _very_  amused.

"Aha, wow, you're  _worse_  than I remember!"

" _Sans!_ " Frisk watched them before walking off towards a door. She tripped backwards, catching herself as the door opened up for her quietly. A small nudge of what felt like air and she was catching her balance again, nudged up and towards the door. She walked towards the door curiously, hopping up to try to press the elevator button. It was a moment before she managed, the elevator doors closing smoothly and taking her down.

When the doors opened, it was into a dark hallway, looking like something out of a horror movie and maybe she'd just. Hide in the elevator. Unfortunately there was a sudden nudge that was gently pushing her out of the elevator, doors closing behind her with a  _bit_  of a snap. Or maybe that was imagination, but  _still_. Giving a quiet whine, Frisk walked down the hall, staying close to the wall as she looked around. What  _was_ this place? And why was it in Alphys' lab?

As she walked along, it seemed to only get...darker. Or at least it felt that way. The halls were chipped and falling apart, and everything looked abandoned. As if it had been left to ruin long... _long_  ago. And she would have stopped, if it weren't for the fact that she kept being nudged along by something invisible. When she looked back, she couldn't see anything...except maybe a flicker. She continued on until she got to a room with three metal beds, and three sinks.

There was a small nudge over to the sinks, two of them loudly dripping and echoing in the room, while the third one remained utterly silent and dry. She stood on her toes, turning each of them on. Out of the first two came water, as expected. Whereas the third... A white substance began flooding out until it formed into some kind of...abomination. The creature standing over her, looking ready to strike, Frisk fell backwards.

From upstairs, they were able to hear her scream.

Before Frisk could even be touched, the mysterious being was being blasted back to the other end of the room, a familiar figure standing in front of her with bright blue energy swirling around the air. " _I really wouldn't touch her, if I were you..._ " When the creature shambled up to stand, Sans' expression was becoming  _horrified_ , power leaving as he shakily took a step back and what... "What have you all... _been_  through..."

There was more shambling and strange sounds, Sans slipping into another language and smiling comfortingly, saying soothing things until the creature slowly started to...relax, almost. It was a minute or two of this before it was leaving the room, Sans sighing shakily and turning to check on Frisk. The girl was shaking, and looking  _terrified._  She watched the monster before looking back up to Sans and wondering  _what that was._  It had almost looked like...like... "Ssh, it's alright, Frisk, it's...it's fine."

Sans carefully scooped the girl up and pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he looked around the room, walking over to one of the panels that Frisk had passed over before. A small tap to it and it was brightening with words, Sans reading over them before he made a small noise of near  _despair_. "Oh, Alphys..." It looked like he wasn't the only scientist who had made mistakes...

"The elevator closed and I tried to stay in the elevator but it wouldn't let me and it kept pushing me and I didn't want to but I had to and I tried to stay put but then the sinks and the monster and- and-" Sans easily shushed her, tucking her close and rubbing a hand down her back, quietly soothing her as he hummed under his breath. It, huh...with them being this close to the Core it was  _possible_ , but he'd never send a child to do all of this- Unless Frisk had just been there to get  _his_  attention... Who better to uncover the secrets of this place than the one who had helped hide some of them, after all. "I- I dunno what it was, but I  _saw_  something and- and-"

Sans blinked, looking  _very_  startled, and he couldn't help but think that  _he_  was too. "You saw him..." A deep sigh, Sans tucking her closer and heading off to try the elevator. "You're definitely unexpected, kiddo."

" _And we thought the last one was bad..._ " Sans only made a vague waving motion, rolling his eyes.

"At least it's not  _worse_  than it could be. Don't forget a few of them..." At seeing the elevator broken, Sans tried for another room, blinking at seeing rows of beds, and, oh... "Ya know, now I'm glad I quit when I did..."

"What  _is_  this place?" Frisk was curled up to Sans, and maybe also into a small ball as she looked around, half-hiding in his jacket.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling we will by the end of this..." Heading to one of the beds, he gently set the girl down, rubbing at her head. "Do you think you could stay here for a bit? I kinda need to look into this, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"...Promise you won't." It took a few seconds for Sans to puzzle out the girl's words, the monster smiling softly as he pecked her on the forehead.

"I promise that I won't get hurt,  _and_  that I'll come back for you." Frisk gave a small nod, wrapping her arms around him in a hug before she settled down, laying on her side to watch him. Sans ruffled her hair again before he was going around and checking the logs in the room, trying to piece things together. He had vague rumors about some of these things, but he never would have imagined... When he glanced back, he blinked at seeing...a figure standing over Frisk and pulling the blanket over her. And, no...

No, no, no, that wasn't anything like the creature he had seen earlier, it was a  _dark_  figure, not white, and- No. He was supposed to be  _incorporeal_. There wasn't- He had tried  _everything_  and all results had said the  _same_  there was supposed to be no way...but... Frisk didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Noticing the blanket was around her, she only passed it off as Sans using his powers. She snuggled down, blinking her eyes open almost owlishly as she stared at him.

"Kid, you're causing some very new things to happen, around here..." That was just it though, wasn't it? Frisk hadn't fought  _one_  of them since this mess had begun. Sure she had fought a few monsters, but... Not Toriel, or Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton...all the fights had been avoided - they hadn't even been  _started_. And now  _this_...just what was she- No, no. One mystery at a time. Still...this timeline...was not something that should have been.

"Is that bad?" Frisk shuffled a bit, the figure behind her patting her head before it disappeared as though it were never there.

"...No. I think it might actually be a good thing, considering."

"Considering what?"

"Considering what it could have been," Sans chuckled, going back to what he was doing. "Alright, time to crack this case."

"...Are you gonna leave?"

"Just to the other rooms, but I'll be back to check on you as often as I can," Sans smiled reassuringly, ruffling her hair as he passed on his way to another room. "Don't worry, kid, I promised, right? I'm always gonna be here to keep you safe."

Going through the labs on his own, Sans realized, was not as easy as he had made it sound. Mostly because he  _had_  used to work in this lab...back when it had been new and used daily, but still... He  _remembered_  working here  _very_  clearly, and it was slightly disconcerting. And the monsters he kept running into (the amalgamates?) were not helping matters. Mostly because they startled him and tried to drag him into fights which he  _did not want to be a part of_.

Which  _might_  have been why he was hiding. Under a table. And curled into a teeny tiny ball of terror. He received a small nudge, for his troubles, nothing around to have given it. "You're not helping matters, you know. You're supposed to be scattered across time and space. I did the math. You're not supposed to ever be corporeal again." And oh, look at that, his voice was slightly cracking- Really, he wasn't  _that_  much of an adult. There was another nudge, this one a bit less gentle, and a quiet whisper of words from an almost ancient language. "You're not wrong, but I'm not moving." The small pressure in his side, as though someone was poking it, only remained. "No." It increased the smallest amount. "My rib will break before my stubbornness does, you know this." There was another whisper, almost lost to the wind, but said just as stubbornly.

"...That one was low," Sans finally muttered, shaking more than a little bit as he finally crawled out from under the table, looking pathetic and much younger than he usually did. "I blame you for my shortness. I don't know how, but I blame you." Blame. Blame helped everything. Probably. A quiet laugh, along with a mutter, and Sans was being nudged towards the key. "I can still blame you! Freakin' giants, the pair of you! It's your fault, somehow, I just know it. Just to  _spite_  me, you would do it! I know you would!"

Sans allowed himself to be nudged along anyways, grabbing the key and shoving it in his pocket, looking a little wary as he retraced his steps and  _please_  no more monsters.

He couldn't promise anything, but he'd do his best.

It took a little while before before Sans was coming back to Frisk with a sigh. The girl shot up to sitting, staring at him. "Did you do it?"

"Yes, everything was taken care of, although I'm kinda surprised you didn't see Alphys when she came down, but that was probably because she went straight to the door..." Sans shrugged it off, walking over to Frisk and scooping her up, nuzzling against her and slowly starting to relax. "All taken care of. Not sure exactly  _why_  we had to go through all this, but, at least it's fine." Probably. It was probably fine, now. "C'mon. Let's go bother Tori for some pie."

"...I don't think there's any left."

"Sans!"

"Coming, coming." At Alphys' voice, Sans easily followed along to the elevator, shifting Frisk to rest on his shoulders. "Everything taken care of, then?"

"Yes, I... I wanted to apologize. You had your reasons for leaving, whatever they are, and I should have respected that." Sans only stared at her for a moment before giving her a quick hug, and a bit of a smile.

"You really don't remember, do you... No, it's fine. Let's just say my reasons were a bit personal and they dealt with the Core. It was nothing on you." A pause. "And your robots are top notch, by the way."

"I would certainly  _hope_  so! If they weren't, I'd never hear the end of it from Mettaton!" Sans gave a snort of laughter, waiting until they were up on the ground floor before he was heading over to a worried Toriel, giving her a smile.

"I have retrieved the small child."

"Oh, thank heavens you two are alright!" She rounded the two up in a hug, holding them close, and giving a sigh of relief. And, really, Sans thought he was doing  _much_  better with the whole affection thing seeing as he didn't blush  _that_  much.

"Of course we are. We're pretty resilient, and all that. Although I'm worn to the bone after all that walking around."

"Then why don't we go back to the resort? Alphys, I'm so sorry to put you through all that." The scientist only waved it off with a smile.

"It's fine, reminded me to feed them, anyway. One of these days, they're gonna pile in the elevator just so they can raid my fridge." Sans gave a snort at that, wiggling down from Toriel's hold and easily landing on the floor. Although he left Frisk at the other's  _mercy_.

"That'd be an interesting story to tell, at the least."

"Yeah, I... I think I might end up sending them home. There's not much more that can be done, and their families at least deserve that much."

"Your choice, but let us know if you need any backup. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to, after all." A pause. "Usually. I mean, I either get what I want, or I get punched. It's 50/50, sometimes."

Alphys gave a laugh, looking amused. "At least then it'd be you instead of me."

"I am good at taking blame from others," Sans grinned. And, yes, maybe in this timeline, things... Could go right, for once.

He could at least hope, anyways. And stay  **DETERMINED**.

::

 _"And that should be...the last touch." Sans wiggled and squirmed as he tried to escape from the small space he was in, having been connecting everything together in the control panels. He could_ _ **feel**_   _the fact that Gaster and Alphys were right outside and waiting on him, which made it even more embarrassing when he struggled for another minute before pathetically giving up. "So...I think I might_ _ **possibly**_   _kinda sorta be stuck a_ _ **bit.**_ _"_

_Alphys laughed, snorting as she tried to cover her snout. "What happened to being the smallest, and being able to fit in the small spaces?"_

_"It's not like I enjoy being this small!" Sans snapped, wriggling around even more to try and escape and whining as a few various cords got wrapped around him. The disconnected, spare ones, at least, so he didn't have to worry about dying from some stupid electric shock. "This is your guys' fault! It's_ _ **too**_   _small!"_

 _"Well, you can_ _ **actually**_   _blame your mother for that one." Gaster was looking just as amused as he pulled Sans out, brushing the wires off of him. "Are you alright, at least?" Sans blinked as his eyes adjusted, the_ _ **teen**_   _giving a thumbs-up._

 _"A-okay and ready to_ _ **fire**_   _this thing up."_

_"Alright, then. Alphys, if you'll do the honors?"_

_Alphys seemed only too happy, beaming as she shot towards the control panel. "Yes, sir!" Sans watched, pausing as he suddenly felt...not good. There was something that- There was something that felt_ _**wrong** _ _. As if-_

_"Sans? You alright?" Sans blinked up at Gaster, giving him a smile. He was probably just overthinking things, or being nervous. After all, this was a pretty big thing. The Core would give energy to_ _ **all**_   _of the Underground, instead of just in a few places here and there. It was_ _ **incredible**_ _, so he was bound to be nervous at the thought of it failing._

 _"I'm fine. Just hoping it's gonna work, is all." Which of_ _ **course**_   _it would. It was built by the three greatest minds in all of the Underground - and_ _ **headed**_   _by the Royal Scientist. Besides, Sans knew that his dad was_ _ **never**_   _wrong in things like this. So...it would be fine._

_"Of course it will, considering all the work you two put into it as well." There was a rumble that moved throughout the structure, Sans perking up excitedly, and Gaster giving a nod of satisfaction. And, really, for that one moment, everything had been just_ _**perfect.** _

_And then Sans realized that perfect moments never lasted._

_What seemed like no time at all and yet too_ _ **much**_   _time and it was all going_ _ **wrong**_ _. Sans could easily tell that the core - the center of it_ _ **all**_   _\- was overheating. Horribly so. The lava was giving everything too much power, and they hadn't yet calibrated it yet - it wasn't_ _ **supposed**_   _to be this bad._

 _From there it seemed like everything had been in snapshots. One second, Alphys at the controls, next second, knocked back by falling debris to the hallways. One second Sans trying to turn it off, next second the floor falling out from under him. One second scared, next second_ _ **terrified**_   _at feeling magic around him, and seeing it was no longer_ _ **him**_   _that was falling._

_One second with a father._

_Next second..._

_Alone._

It was with a startled and terrified gasp that Sans was jerking up from his sleep, power blazing around him and left eye glowing an array of colors as he shook. It took a minute or two for him to see that he was at the Resort with Toriel and Frisk, and another to quickly hide in the closet for some quiet. And so he didn't accidentally wake them up. There was a pressure against his side, as though someone was leaning against him. There was nothing but silence in the hotel, save for the quiet, almost distant sounds of the Core working.

"It should have been me, you know..." Sans was speaking very softly, voice almost lost, and just barely heard. "If you hadn't switched our places, it  _would_  have been me..."

" _...And what about them?_ " Sans only just barely leaned back, sniffing as he pulled his hood over his head, trying to hide his tears.

"Still hurts." He understood it. Really, he did. He understood why Gaster - why his  _father_  - had done what he had that day. He would have done the exact same if it had been Frisk in his position, but it still... "No one even remembers you." Just him. And even then, sometimes... There wasn't a response.

It was a while - he couldn't tell how long - before there was a quiet noise, like a scream caught in someone's throat, and the shuffling of sheets outside of the closet. Sans was frowning before opening the door, immediately holding his arms out. He, of all people, knew what a nightmare sounded like. His arms were immediately full with a tiny human, Frisk remaining deathly silent as she clung to him. "...You too, huh?"

It was a moment or two of holding her before Sans was getting up and walking over to the bed he and Toriel shared, climbing under the covers and bundling up Frisk between them. Frisk was curled into a tiny ball, hidden under the covers, with her hair just barely poking out. " _Don't let him get me._ "

"Not even for a second," Sans quietly promised, curling up around Frisk and nuzzling against her, rubbing lightly at her back, and... He supposed a part of him had never understood why Gaster had sacrificed  _everything_  for him...now, though, he was starting to get a good idea. "Don't worry, Frisk...I'll protect you."

And that was a promise that he was damn well  **DETERMINED** to keep.

* * *

Kit - I really adore the Gaster stuff.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'This is so cute and adorable,' they said. 'It's so funny and fluffy,' they said. Oh, we'll show them. We'll show them all.

"Uuuuggggghhhhhhh. How much longer? My feet are tired."

"We're probably almost there. Right, Tori?" Sans seemed just as bored and exhausted, although he was hiding it a bit better.

"Almost, yes... Unless he's in the Throne room. Then we have a bit more walking to do."

"Which, knowing our luck, he probably is," Sans pointed out, stretching a bit and yawning. "So, if everything goes well, we'll probably have Frisk home by today or tomorrow, then." The percentages were  _very_  low, but Sans was going to be damned if he didn't try his best to get her home.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan." Toriel nodded, smiling at them. As they came upon the house, her smile slowly fell. Frisk blinked, seeing the house was...almost exactly like Toriel's. "Come on."

Sans quietly followed after, and, right...probably not the best time for jokes and puns, considering everything. Although he frowned at noticing the stairs that led down were locked, with a small note attached. A quick glance over it and he nodded, already moving to find the keys needed, glancing back to make sure Frisk had Saved. Frisk, herself, was exploring the home. It was...exactly like Toriel's, actually. It was strange. She walked down the hallway, grabbing up the key that she saw. She looked into the mirror, tilting her head before puffing herself up and brightly smiling. Despite everything, it was still her.

Sans was coming up behind her and ruffling her hair, grinning as he nudged her along before continuing to look for the other key. "You wanna check that room real quick while I help Tori search the kitchen?"

Frisk gave a nod, and a smile as she leaned against him for a moment. "Okay." She went into the room, tilting her head at seeing two presents. With a bit of trouble, she undid the ribbon and tore upon the wrapping paper, opening the box. There was...a knife. Why would that be a present? Shoving that away, she turned to the other and repeated the process. She took a small necklace out of the box, frowning. Opening the locket, she stared at the image of two kids, one human and kinda like her, while the other...

She set the locket back in the box. This room, those presents...whatever they were, they were very wrong. And she wasn't staying in there a moment longer. In the kitchen, Sans was picking up a key from the counter, blinking as he felt Frisk curl up to him, and...he'd blame that one on all the golden flowers in the house. They were  _everywhere_. "Did you find a key?" Frisk dug into her pocket, and held the key out to him. "Perfect." Sans gently took the key and headed over to undo the lock, nudging the chains out of the way to rest against the wall. They were very close, now...

Frisk tugged on Toriel's robe, looking up at her. "How come there's no color?" Toriel gently picked her up, nuzzling at her forehead before pulling her close.

"This place lost it's color long ago, my child." Besides these flowers...color had not been seen in this house in a very long time. "Come, little one. Let us get you home."

Giving a quiet sniffle, Frisk curled up to Toriel. "How come there's so many flowers?"

"Grief shows itself in strange ways, young one, and sometimes we can only cope as best we can." Toriel followed after Sans, the three descending the stairs into a long, trailing hallway, monsters trailing in and out of the hall and towards buildings in the far distance. When walking, a few of them looked at them before speaking.

"A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins." One look could tell that they knew what Frisk was. "Injured by its fall, the human called out for help." Toriel seemed to freeze up a bit before she continued on, until another monster blocked their path. Frisk only remained curled up to her, looking confused, and a small amount scared. "Asriel, the king's son, heard the humans's call. He brought the human back to the castle." Sans was looking a bit confused, but a glance at Toriel showed she knew this story far better than he.

"Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The Underground was full of hope." Toriel held Frisk close, trying to continue and sighing as they were stopped by another. So this was how it was going to be... It was best they knew the full story  _before_  meeting Asgore, at least. "Then... One day... The human became very ill. The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do."

Sans was listening with rapt attention, piecing the story together with what he had heard, what he had seen, and what was 'known'. Everything they were talking about...there was something that wasn't matching up. "The next day..."

"The human died." Frisk gave a tiny whimper, hiding her face in Toriel's chest. Toriel easily tucked the child closer, body curling around her instinctively, a small amount, Sans walking just a touch bit closer. It was a moment before the story started up again, the monsters who told it changing and switching.

"Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power. With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the Barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans."

"Th- That's nice, right?" Frisk looked up at Toriel, her voice barely heard. "The human got to go back home?" Toriel only stayed silent, tucking the girl back under her chin, staying strong and refusing to break. She had dealt with her grief long ago on this matter.

"Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it. Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child."

"Oh..."

Sans' eyes were widening, and he had a similar reaction as he glanced to Toriel. He'd heard that Asriel hadn't survived, but... He hadn't known that part. He knew a lot, but not these things. Just what else was he missing?

"The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all. But... Asriel did not fight back." Considering who the kid's mom was...Sans could believe that part rather easily. Mercy, indeed...

"Clutching the human... Asriel smiled, and walked away. Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden."

"...And with the dust, a flower grew." Sans blinked and looked at Toriel, leaning into her a bit more and how painful was this to her…? He could only imagine. Hearing a story - a near  _legend_  - about how both her children had died. He couldn't even imagine the pain she must be feeling.

"The kingdom fell into despair. The King and Queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us. The King decided it was time to end our suffering." And now they were all caught up, it seemed...all the Saves, all the Loads, all the Resets, it had all been leading up to this. Until, Sans mused, one little human had started changing things.

"Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever. It's not long now. King Asgore will let us go. Will give us hope. Will save us all. You should be smiling, too."

Toriel cut them off with a vicious glare. "That's  _enough._  All of you. How  _dare_  you wish for a child to... Even if they're  _human,_  a life is still a life." There was scuttling and hurried footsteps before the halls were silent once more, no one save for the three of them, and a quiet little whisper from a last fleeing monster.

" _Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy? You're going to be free._ "

Of course, Sans saw no harm in flicking the little monster away with a bit of magic. And maybe grinning as he smacked into a wall a thousand or so feet away. "Heh. Aim is still as good as ever."

"Hm. I could have taken care of it." Toriel looked to be a bit upset that Sans had taken care of it before she had the chance to.

"Well, to be fair,  _you_  were the one who made them all scramble for their lives, and all that," Sans pointed out, continuing their way down the hall, absently checking on Frisk. Frisk was curled up against Toriel, slightly shaking as she hid her face. Sans gave a silent look to Toriel, asking if she wanted him to hold her instead. Toriel glanced down to him, giving a small shake of her head as she only rubbed at Frisk's back to calm her.

Sans nodded, the three continuing their walk in silence before they were leaving the black and white hallways for a beautiful, glass-coated room that shone in colors of gold and yellow. It was a room that had Sans shuddering, faltering in his steps for a few moments. Toriel gave him a small nudge, giving him a silent look of her own. Sans seemed startled at her nudge, giving a weak smile before following after, voice quiet when he spoke. "Frisk...did anyone ever explain LV and EXP to you?"

Frisk looked down at Sans, seeming to have calmed down. "...LOVE?" Familiar, indeed... Well, it was sort of his job to explain these things, he supposed...

"Sort of...they're acronyms. EXP stands for 'execution points'. A way of quantifying the pain you've inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for 'level of violence.'" Sans' voice was quiet as he explained, soft and tired, and so unlike his usual joking nature. "A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt.

"The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt...the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others..." Asgore wasn't the only one in the Underground who had killed humans he supposed...

Frisk stared at him for a long while before she quietly asked him, "How much EXP do you have?" There was a long moment of silence, Sans giving a quiet little chuckle that sounded utterly  _defeated_.

"Far too much, it seems like." Glancing up to her, he gave a bit more of a smile. "But you...you never gained any LOVE. That doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive, just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart." So many fights that hadn't even been  _started_. Frisk smiled, and gave a small nod. It was like Toriel said, she only had to ACT MERCIful. "No matter what happened...you never tried to hurt anyone. You  _refused_  to hurt anyone. You did your best to  _help_  them, instead. You never gained LOVE, but you gained love...does that make sense?"

Frisk tugged him into a hug as best she could, ending up clinging to his hand. "Posilutely." A startled look and then a giggle, Sans pecking her on the forehead.  _Adorable_  child.

Toriel gave a chuckle, looking amused as she set Frisk down to walk. "Certainly your daughter." Instead of a pun, Sans only clung to Frisk, nuzzling against her in delight.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Knowing that they were approaching The End, and that soon Frisk would be home... It filled them all with...

**DETERMINATION.**

::

"Wait, I wanna see what's down here."

Toriel tried to stop her, looking worried. "No, Frisk, you don't want to do that!" Frisk was already giggling as she ran down the stairs, Sans looking a bit worried and what was down there, again? It seemed like it was something  _important_  but- Oh... Oh, no. A flash and he was chasing after Frisk to try and stop her. Frisk came upon a room with...a lot of stone boxes in them. She went up to the first one, with a red heart similar to her own. C...h...a...r...a.

"...Oh." There was the feeling of Sans picking her up, not even sparing a glance to the room before he was heading back up the stairs with her. He had seen those things enough for  _lifetimes_. "Was Chara...the first human?"

It was a moment before Sans was responding, voice sounding a touch worn. "Yeah... Yeah, she was."

"...Oh..." There wasn't much else to be said.

It was a few minutes before they were in what looked to the Throne Room, a large figure bent over and watering the multitude of golden flowers that spanned the area and filled up the ground. "Dum dee dum.. Oh? Is someone there?" There was a pause, the monster shifting a bit. "Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers." Toriel glared daggers at him, clearing her throat and giving a loud 'Ahem!' "Yes, yes, and...here we are!"

Asgore stood up and turned around, polite and welcoming smile on his face. "Howdy! How can I... Tori?!"

"Don't 'Tori' me,  _Dreemurr!_ " Toriel had her hands on her hips, her foot tapping as she glared at him. Asgore looked very startled and slightly terrified for his life, looking between the three of them.

"What... To- What are you doing with a  _human_? Here?!" Asgore had very much not been expecting something like this to happen today. Or ever. At all.

"I'm keeping her safe from  _you,_ _ **child murderer!**_ " There was a quiet 'snerk' from Sans, with a 'oh damn' that was just quiet enough so that Frisk didn't hear.

"T-Tori..." Asgore  _might_  have been possibly crying because, ow... _ow_. That one was just painful.

"Well?!" She looked exasperated, going so far as to sigh heavily. "You can hardly say I'm  _wrong!_ "

"B-But- I was just doing what I thought was best for everyone!" Asgore defended, sighing a bit heavily himself. "No...I suppose that's a poor excuse...I was merely...afraid."

" _Yes,_  you were. And that's  _still_  no excuse. They were  _children,_  Asgore!" There was a moment of pause, Asgore looking to the human child in front of him, and...she was so much more tiny than the others had been.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"I'm going to bring her home. By whatever means necessary."

"...Tori-"

" _What_  did I just say?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sans, at this point, had dragged Frisk closer so he could bury his laughter in the back of her head, trying not to  _show_  he was cracking up, because, really. Really. He was pretty sure he had finally cracked from stress.

"...Are you two exes?" Frisk asked curiously, looking the picture of innocence.

"Yes-"

"No-"

There was a moment of dead silence, Sans finally letting out a hideous snort of laughter, utterly and completely  _losing_  it. "And, ah...who's this?" Sans didn't even seem to hear the question, too busy sinking to the ground and laughing even more.

"This is Sans." Toriel stated it as if it were obvious, Sans now clutching his sides and shaking a small amount and, yep. He had cracked. "Sans, don't crack a rib." The laughter  _had_  been calming down until it was worse than ever, Sans having pulled his hood over his head and  _cracking up._

"He's busting a gut," Frisk commented. Another snort of laughter, Sans looking broken and Asgore looking very baffled.

Toriel gave a small smile, shaking her head. "No no, little one, he doesn't have any to do so with." It was another minute of crazed laughter before Sans was trailing off with it, shaking a tiny amount and silent. The woman only gave a quiet laugh, nudging him with her foot. That spewed on another few giggles, Sans peeking up to show his face was utterly blue, a few tears in his eyes and grin beaming, and, really. He had finally cracked in the company of the King, Queen, and a small human child. He had lost it.

"Is he dead?"

"No, no, not quite. Sans, come on, get up." Another few giggles before he did as told, Sans brushing at his face.

"'M good, 'm good. Just minor breakdown. Totally good." There was a small noise from Asgore, who was looking at him a bit curiously.

"You seem familiar..." Frisk, meanwhile, was wandering away from them to something in the corner, covered by a sheet. She tilted her head, and yanked the sheet off, staring at the throne curiously. It was a bit smaller than the one in the center of the room, and very dusty, as if it hadn't been used in a  _very_  long time. "Well, nevermind. But are you  _truly_  trying to get her home?"

"She has a family, too. You never thought about that, did you?" As they argued, Frisk wandered away and down the hall. There was a large space, similar to... But there wasn't any green in it, surprisingly enough. She continued to walk until she came upon something...enormous. And hugely powerful.

It was utterly white - or maybe it was just colorless? - and it seemed to stretch on for an  _eternity_. There was no end in sight, and no beginning besides the door she had just left, and even then...it felt like something very powerful, that was never meant to be broken. But she knew it was wrong, wasn't it? This was the Barrier. The thing that kept all her friends trapped, and...she'd just traveled the entire Underground within a few days. It couldn't have been  _that_  big.

So caught up with her examination and thoughts, she at first didn't notice the sound of creeping vines and shifting earth. Didn't notice until a dark chuckle. "Having fun, ChaRA?" Frisk turned around, her eyes widening as she screamed at seeing Flowey there, and far bigger than she remembered. Before a vine could snag her she was being pushed out of the way by something she couldn't see, her scream soon having the other three monsters running to her. Flowey hardly seemed to notice, only grinning widely. "Seven human souls, isn't it?"

" _MOMMY! DADDY!_ " Flowey only laughed, another vine flying towards the girl before it was thrown off course by fire magic, blue energy wrapping around Frisk and teleporting her behind the three. Frisk clung tightly to Sans, her breathing ragged as she tried to hide from Flowey as best she could.

"Aw, look at how they  _CaRe_  for you," Flowey cooed, looking wildly amused, eyes glinting with sadistic glee. "They all do, don't they?"

"SANS! WHAT on Earth is going on?!" Sans glanced back to see...Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, all of them there... Eyes widening, Sans' gaze shot back to Flowey, growl in his voice as large skulls of indeterminable  _beasts_  flickered into life behind them.

" _I will not let this timeline become like so many before it._ "

When Toriel tugged Frisk away from Sans, she whined, looking  _terrified._  "Daddy?" Sans only settled a hand on her head, grin dangerous and sharp, powers flaring around him.

" _It's alright, sweetie...I promised you that I wouldn't kill him, remember? But he_ _ **is**_   _going to be in for a_ _ **very**_   _bad time..._ "

Alphys' eyes widened as she tugged on Undyne's hand. "Has he always had this amount of power?"

"W-Well, I saw it once before when I first met the kid," Undyne muttered, scratching at her cheek. "But this looks even... _more_... Hey, Papyrus, is this normal?" Blue energy was already wrapping around Flowey and tossing him against the Barrier itself, blasts from the creatures in the air above him firing. Frisk watched, not sure if she should be horrified at Flowey himself...or the way he was being treated.

"I...don't know," Papyrus answered, a bit unsurely.

It seemed Frisk didn't have long to be horrified, since Flowey only tilted his head, looking as if he had hardly even been  _touched_. "Ahahahaha. AhahHAAHAHAHA. YOU THINK YOU CAN CHANGE ANYTHING?! YOU'VE KNOWN FROM THE START HOW THIS ENDS!" A flash of power and six souls were hovering around Flowey, the flower smiling sweetly before cooing. "I already won~"

Toriel glared at him, nudging Frisk behind her. "You have six. You need seven. And we won't let you get hers."

"Who said I needed hers?" At that, vines were wrapping around the six monsters and dragging them into the air, painful energy coursing through them - most of it concentrated on Sans, who had to fight to cut off the startled,  _pained_  scream. "Now, now, Chara, we're not done with our game yet, are we?!

"After all, it's only just beginning..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD. OH GOD, ABORT THE MISSION. ABORT THE MISSION.

"You're such an  _ **IDIOT**_ , Chara~ Didn't you ever realize how this was going to end? Didn't you see the signs? This is how we play the game, Chara. I told you, remember?  _ **KiLl oR bE kIlLeD**_." Frisk sniffed, using her sleeve to wipe at her nose and  _no._  Now was  _no time_  for crying! Not with her friends- Not with them  _like this_.

All six of them were wrapped up in Flowey's vines and struggling to escape, Sans looking the worse off, any sign of magic completely gone as the skeleton quietly shook, looking as if he was forcing himself to stay quiet. "Mommy...Daddy..." As much as she cared about the others, even Asgore, a bit, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Toriel and Sans.

"You know what makes this even  _better_ , Chara? This is all your fault! They're all here because you  _ **MADE THEM**_  love you. You cared about them, and helped them, and spent time with them, and became their  _friend_. It's your fault they're here."

" _NO!_  Shut up! Shut up shut up! You're just a big stupid dumb flower! I never made them do anything!" Like a flash, the girl's soul was appearing in front of her, the other human souls whirling around Flowey's head.

" _ **WHoSE FaULt Is iT THaT I'm LiKe THis, ChARa?!**_ "

"You! It's yours, you dummy! Shut up!" A flash and a vine was throwing her against the Barrier, as hard as possible.

"Tsk, tsk, Chara, it's so rude to speak to a  _ **fRiEnD**_  like that."

"You're not my friend! You're a big jerkface!" Another toss against the wall, this one sounding like it was done with much more force.

"You made me into this, you know. This was your fault, Chara. You're the one who came up with the plan. You're the one who never wanted it to end. You're the reason I'm like this!  _ **ALL OF IT'S YOUR FAULT CHARA!**_ "

Frisk slowly pushed herself up to stand, shaking. "Your  _face_  is Chara." A vine was snapping out and wrapping around her throat, near crushing it, and just  _barely_  keeping it light enough for her to breath. Frisk whimpered, trying to remove the vine, her legs kicking in the air.

"Well, I suppose that doesn't matter, now...with their souls and the humans' together...I will achieve my  _ **REAL FORM**_." A snap, and the flower was giggling and looking sweet and adoring as he waved the vine around, Frisk swinging with it. "Hee hee, you're probably still wondering why I'm doing this... Don't you get it? This is all just a  _game_. If you leave the Underground satisfied, you'll win. If you win, you won't want to play with me anymore...what would I do then, Chara?"

Frisk looked up at him, narrowing her eyes in  **DETERMINATION**. "Get dunked on." She blew a raspberry at him with a huff. Like that, there was a blue flash of energy severing the vine and eliciting a scream of pain from  _Flowey_ , Sans glaring with utter  **rage**  as blue energy wrapped around Flowey, turning him a similar shade of it.

" _I think now is when I say something about you being blue, yes?_ " A wicked grin, even with the pain he was in, Sans chuckling. " _You really shouldn't underestimate sons of Gaster, little flower..._ " With that, Flowey was being knocked against the wall in quick succession, bone attacks all aimed at him and hitting over, and over, and  _over_. Frisk rubbed at her throat, standing as she watched Flowey, and...this wasn't right. Even if he hurt people... He didn't deserve this. None of them did. Glancing back to Sans, she watched him for a moment. The higher your LOVE, the less you cared... Frisk jumped in front of the attacks, her arms thrown wide open as she shielded Flowey.

The attacks stopped less than  _inches_  away from her, disappearing at once as Sans looked at her in confusion and no. No, did she even realize- Did she have any  _idea_  what this  _thing_  had done?! He  _deserved_  to be destroyed, not shown  _Mercy_. Frisk only remained where she was, her eyes clenched shut and her head turned away from Sans. No more attacks came, but from behind her, there was a shifting, and a dark chuckle. "You really shouldn't have stopped him, Chara... It's funny, though, he might be the only one to know what it's like to be us, huh? Tell me,  _skeleton_ , how many of  _you_  killed? In all the Resets we've been through,  _how many times have you_ _ **killed the humans?!**_ "

" _Don't you_ _ **dare**_   _compare me to you!_ " Sans snapped, suddenly wriggling and struggling fiercely in the vines that were holding him, trying to get free and looking ready to  _break_. " _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _\- I was trying to protect them! Do you know how many of them_ _ **killed**_ _?! Do you know- Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore,_ _ **Tori**_ _! They were all dead and I couldn't do a goddamn thing! I had to try- They killed_ _ **everyone**_   _and what was I supposed to do?!_ " Sans was shaking fiercely, tears in his eyes. " _Don't compare me to you when I only tried to do what was right..._ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Frisk was glaring at the  _both_  of them, as though they were children younger than her. She pointed to Flowey first, "You're a stupidface." She then turned to Sans. "And you're a butt." Sans looked startled and confused, very much having not expected that comment. Flowey was only staring at Frisk, finally blinking.

"You truly are different, Chara. You don't even realize how this game will never end, do you? Do you even realize it, yet? The power I have now..." One by one, the human souls were finally sinking into him, grin growing sharp and murderous. "Now the game is never going to end, Chara. We'll play over and over and over... A neverending game with just us! Because you, Chara...like this, you'll  _never_  win."

Frisk glared fiercely at him, her hands balling into crude fists at her side as she stuck her tongue out at him. " _You're_  a game. And a jerk. And a butt. And a big dumb meanie stupidhead. And a fucking bitch." Flowey looked startled beyond belief, Toriel giving a gasp while Sans gave what could best be described as a 'snerk'.

"You're so strange, Chara...I'm sure that can be fixed, though. You'll remember after the first few deaths, I'm sure of it! Let's play, Chara." A ring of pellets were surrounding the girl and her soul, slowly closing in on her. "Don't worry, Chara...I'll help you remember." The girl stood strong, only glaring even if she felt so much fear and like she was about to die. And her soul was already weak... Suddenly, fire seemed to appear around her, and push away the pellets, and her soul felt a little stronger.

"Do not be afraid my child. No matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you!" Flowey scowled at Toriel's words, another burst of pellets - faster this time - attacking Frisk's soul yet again. This time, a bone and spear were blocking them, and Frisk was feeling a little better as she looked over to Papyrus and Undyne, who were smiling at her as best they could.

"That's right, child! You can win! Just do what I, The Great Papyrus, would do, and believe in yourself!"

"Hey, human! I know for a  _fact_  you could have gotten past me if we had fought, so I know you can get through  _anything_! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!"

"Stop! Helping! Her!" Flowey seemed  _enraged_  by the interference, looking ready to  _kill_ , more attacks going after her - more and more each time.

Frisk only grinned, blowing another raspberry at him as the attacks were blocked. "Nya nya nya nya nya!"

"ARGH!" The largest amount of pellets yet, blocked and knocked away by spinning bones, Sans looking rather amused as he grinned.

"Looks like you keep striking out, huh? Come on, kid, this weirdo's got nothing on you." That caused the child to smile brightly at Sans, looking proud of herself. She didn't see the attacks that came after her, shot away by bullets.

"You can...probably beat him! Just stay  **DETERMINED**!" Alphys paused, and gave a nervous giggle. "You  _have_  been in FIGHTS before, right?"

"Mm, define fights," Sans mused, looking to be rather amused. "Come on, Alphys, have a little faith. There's nothing that can take her down. Espeically not a silly little flower." Said flower was shaking, glares and power increasing.

"Stop it, stop it, stOP IT, STOP IT,  _STOP IT, STOP IT,_ _ **STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!**_ " A dangerous grin, Flowey laughing loudly. " _ **FINE, YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! ALL YOUR SOULS ARE NOW MINE!**_ "

There was a flash of light, and then darkness, save for a little boy - another monster, it looked like, with white fur and a green and yellow shirt. It looked like the boy's shoulders were shaking a moment before quiet chuckles were heard, fingers flexing and head turning and tilting, the child chuckling some more before turning around. "Finally. I was  _so_  tired of being a flower. Howdy, Chara! You remember me, don't you? Your best friend,  _ **ASriEl DReEmUrR.**_ " Frisk's eyes widened at seeing the...the  _thing_  that was definitely not Asriel.

Suddenly the world around them was twisted and distorted, screaming of horrible,  _wrong_  magics, Asriel laughing at the center of it all. "Now you have to fight...no more avoiding it, Chara. You managed to weasel your way out of all those other fights with your  _friends_ , but not this time, Chara~"

Frisk looked around before staring at Asriel, and glaring at him. "I'm not Chara." That got a cruel laugh, a sudden attack of bright stars heading straight for her and her soul.

"Silly Chara. You've just forgotten, haven't you? Don't worry, I'll help you remember!" Oh Frisk was so glad Josh taught her that curse word. She dodged out of the way, rolling past the stars with her eyes wide.

"Chara's gone!"

"Stop saying such silly things, Chara! You're right here!" More attacks, Asriel looking...very wrong. "Of course you're here. You have to be here, Chara.  _ **You have to be.**_ " With nothing to gain from arguing, Frisk only continued to Hope and Dream, rolling out of the way of the attacks as best she could, and shrugging off the pain when she couldn't. She wouldn't fight back, though. Never. Because even the monsters weren't  _monsters._  "You know, Chara, I think after this I'll Reset!

"Just think of it! All of us going through this over and over and OVER again! The game never has to end, Chara! Doesn't that sound amazing?! We can play a game that never has to end!"

"No. That sounds as terrible as  _your face._ " A laugh, more attacks hitting her, Asriel looking amused as he floated around her.

"You're so amusing this time, Chara. You're so little! What happened to you? You're always ten. Always, always, always, it's always the same." A slightly frustrated expression. "It's not right this time...you changed it.  _ **You shouldn't have done that, Chara.**_ " Frisk avoided them, giving a quiet whine as her soul was hit.

She gave a huff, looking at him as though he was stupid. "I'm five." Asriel only pouted, countless stars trying to hit her.

"That's not right... Oh well. I'm sure when I Reset, everything will be perfect, again! It'll just be you, me, and everyone else! Game after game after game. You never have to leave any of us behind, Chara. We can play this way for eternity. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No. That sounds like a turd. That's what you are." This time a creature's skull that looked similar to the ones Sans used was coming into existence.

"Too bad you don't get a say in this."

And really, she was in the right to use that curse word, now. After an attack that felt like it would be  _neverending_ , it cleared away, her soul just barely hanging on. "All that...and you're still fighting back. Well, then I guess if you're fighting seriously, I better do the same." The twisted smile became more twisted and cruel, the body shifting into something... _horrifying_. Frisk tried to move, to say something, anything... But nothing happened. She could at least move her soul to avoid his attacks, but that, too, was hit. She watched her soul break in half and...was she supposed to be dying, right now? It didn't feel like she was dying. The soul put itself back together again, through  **DETERMINATION**. It refused to fade.

There were no Save or Load points to help her now, and there was no getting back to where she had been before this started. Saving and Loading at this point was impossible, but maybe...it was possible to Save something /else/. If he had their souls... Frisk called out to Alphys first, not with words, but with her soul. After a moment, something in Asriel seemed to resonate.

It was almost as though she were being pulled into a different FIGHT. "Alphys?" There was no response, save for the bullets that sped at her soul. "Alphys, it's me!"

"You hate me, don't you..." The voice was quiet and had a tinge of echo to it, the monster curled over and sounding defeated.

Hm... It was like she didn't remember a thing. "Hey, Alphys. I figured out what kinda lizard you are."

"I gotta keep lying." More bullets flew towards her, although they seemed to...stutter a bit. As if they weren't sure if they wanted to attack the human or not.

Frisk dodged her soul away, grinning brightly. "You're cold blooded, so you're a  _blizzard._ " There was a sudden snap, Alphys looking to throw her hands up in frustration, voice suddenly clear and pristine.

"Ugh! Why did you have to be  _Sans'_  daughter?! You are  _just_  like him! Puns every five minutes and they never end! Honestly!" Frisk gave a blush and okay. That was unexpected. In a snap, she was back in the fight with Asriel, and he was throwing more attacks at her.

"You really think you can save them, Chara?! How foolish can you be?! They're  _mine_ , now!"

"Actually, they're  _my_  friends." If she was able to do that with  _Alphys,_  then maybe... Another shift and she was pulled into another FIGHT, this time with Undyne, who was as hazy and echoic as Alphys had been.

"You humans are the problem to everything."

"Your  _face_  is the problem," Frisk muttered, blocking the attacks as best she could. "Hey, Undyne! Guess what!"

"You're our real enemy."

"Nah, that's not it! Alphys is in  _love_  with you!" A sudden snap and Undyne was snapped out of it, blush on her face as she leaned forward eagerly.

"What?! She said that?! To your FACE?!" There was a sudden cough. "Not like it matters much, or anything." Frisk giggled, giving her a small wave, and yeah. She so got this. She was dragged back into the FIGHT with Asriel, who was looking more upset.

"Stop it. You can't really save them. What's the good of making them remember when it just causes them more pain?!"

"Cause it makes you mad." As she called out to Papyrus, she stuck her tongue out to Asriel, being pulled into another FIGHT. She was attacked with bones, much like Sans' own attacks.

"I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

"Hi, Pap-Pap!" And huh, her soul was blue now. She hopped over the bones, tilting her head. "Snails and crosswords are the grosseriest ever."

"EXCUSE YOU, CHILD!" Papyrus had snapped out at once, looking as if he were scolding her. "Snails are nutritious for growing monsters, and crosswords are great fun! Nyeh heh heh!"

"'M not a monster." A jerk and she was thrown back into the FIGHT with Asriel, who seemed to be getting more aggressive and angry, attacking her with more ferocity.

" _ **STOP IT!**_ "

"Make me!" She called out to another soul, tilting her head and huh. This one was gonna be tricky. Asgore stood in front of her, fire magic already attacking her soul, voice solemn and worn.

"Forgive me for this." Frisk gave a tiny squeak, avoiding it as best she could. What on Earth could she say to make him remember...

With her eyes sparkling brightly with an idea, she looked up at him, the perfect picture of innocence. "Hi, child murderer." The snap was as quick as Papyrus' had been.

"I only was doing my duty, and as I thought best for my people!" A huff, the man looking near tears. "No wonder you're Tori's child, you're just like her. So very vicious the pair of you." Oh, look. She was blushing, again. That- Okay.

A familiar jerk and she didn't even have time to brace herself before energy was slamming into her. " _ **STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!**_ "

Shaking slightly, she stood and glared at him. " _No no no no!_ " There were two more she still had to SAVE, after all... A jerk and she was tugged into a new FIGHT, Toriel and Sans standing in front of her, Sans the first to speak.

"Just give up...I always did."

"This is for your own good."

In the second there were meant to be attacks, there was...nothing. As if the SOULs could not force themselves to FIGHT the child in front of them.

Looking up at them, Frisk was fidgeting, none of her previous bravado present. "...Mommy? Daddy? I'm scared." There was a long moment of pause before Sans was quietly speaking, voice sounding soft and quiet.

"I think we all are a little, sweetie...but we're right here for you. And we always will be."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Sans smiled, as bright as he could make it. "Thank you, Frisk, for stopping me when you did. Thank you for reminding me of who I can be."

"We will all protect you, my child. We have vowed to get you home, and we shall." Toriel's smile was just as bright and loving. Frisk launched at the two, pulling them into a hug even as she started to be tugged away.

"Love you."

"Show 'em just what you can do, kid." This time when she was thrown back to Asriel, she was prepared for his enraged attacks, eyes shining and heart filled to the brim with  **DETERMINATION**.

Even with all the souls SAVED, though... There was one more. One more who...hadn't been SAVED in a long time. "Asriel?" The attacks seemed to stutter, the being shaking a bit and looking more enraged.

"What- What are you doing?!" It seemed to flash in front of her, like a mini-movie. Asriel finding Chara, lying on the ground having fallen into the Underground. The two becoming like siblings. She called out again, to Asriel Dreemurr. "What...what did you do. What is this feeling- No- NO! Stop it! Get away from me! I don't need  _anyone_!" She only kept calling out, using her soul, feeling something within Asriel start to resonate. " _ **STOP IT!**_  I'll tear you apart!" But Frisk wasn't going to stop. Because she could still SAVE him. And she was going to try her hardest to SAVE him.

"Do you know what I'm doing this, Chara... Why I keep fighting to keep you around?" Asriel sounded defeated, posture much the same as more fire attacks began to rain down, all of them...avoiding her. "I'm doing this...because you're special, Chara." Frisk kept trying to SAVE him, listening carefully to his words.

"You're the only one who understands me... You're the only one who's any fun to play with, anymore." A pause, the attacks never stopping. "No...that's not just it- I- I'm doing this becuase I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anyone else!" Now, it felt more powerful. The thing resonating, it was Asriel's SOUL, answering her call and trying to push past the carelessness.

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again." Frisk kept calling out to Asriel's SOUL, trying to bring the real him back. "So, please... _stop_  doing this...

" _ **AND JUST LET ME WIN!**_ " This time the attack was one that could not be avoided, no matter what Frisk tried. " _ **STOP IT NOW!**_ " Still, she held on, and used her  **DETERMINATION**  until he finally stopped, looking more defeated. Even with her SOUL shaking and ready to break at any second, she still tried to SAVE him. "Chara..." The tone...was one that was so very broken.

"I'm so alone. I'm so afraid, Chara... Chara, I... I..." The world around them faded until nothing was seen but a crying Asriel. An Asriel who was the way he was  _supposed_  to be. Frisk had to resist tackling him in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?"

The girl gave a smile and a small shrug. "I am, too." Asriel sniffed as he wiped at his cheek, staring at the girl before quietly speaking.

"I... I know. You're not actually Chara, are you?" She gave a small, sad shake of her head. "No... Chara's been gone for a long time. Um...what  _is_  your name?"

Holding her hand out, like she'd always been told when meeting a new friend, she smiled at him brightly. "I'm Frisk." It was a moment before Asriel was gently taking the hand with his own, the contrasting fur and pads so strange against her own skin.

"Frisk. That's... A nice name. Frisk...I haven't felt like this for a long time." Letting her hand go, Asriel gave a sad smile. "As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my own compassion back, but I can feel every other monsters' as well. They all care about each so much. And...they care about you too, Frisk... I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you."

The girl smiled, looking close to giggling. "I kinda know. And you use a lot of big words, for a kid."

"And you're pretty  **DETERMINED** , for a kid," Asriel shot back, giggling himself before smiling softly. "Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans...Toriel... Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you, it feels like they really love you." A quiet laugh, Asriel clutching at his chest. "Frisk... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible and I hurt you... I hurt you so many people. Friends, family, bystanders...there's no excuse for what I've done."

"Why would I hate you?" She tilted her head, looking honestly confused. "You're cute, and it's okay." Asriel stared at her in shock for a moment, and...he was being forgiven. He was  _honestly_  being forgiven by this little child whom he had hurt so much. A sniffling laugh, the child scrubbing at his cheeks.

"Frisk, come on. You're gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me... I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first...there's' something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's' hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power... With everyone's'  **DETERMINATION**... It's time for monsters to finally go free." Frisk pulled him into a hug, frowning at the height difference.

"Are you gonna stay like this?" It was hardly a moment before Asriel was hugging her back, shaking his head as he hugged her close before parting.

"No... I'm not." Pulling back and using the souls, all of them, to do what had needed to be done for so  _very_  long, he focused all of the desires he felt from the souls within him. It was indeed time for monsters to go free again.

Even from wherever they were, Frisk was able to feel the release of power, and...something  _big_  just happened. "What'd you do?"

"I broke the Barrier. The thing was keeping monsters trapped under the earth...with it gone, they'll be able to return to the surface and live with humans. In peace." A pause, Asriel looking at Frisk and smiling sadly. "Frisk... I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls... I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while, I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being 'myself'. I'll stop...being able to feel love again. So, Frisk, it's best if you forget about me, okay? Just go be with the people who love you."

"But...people love you, too." She looked genuinely upset by the fact that Asriel was asking her to leave him behind.

"But I can't love them...not like this." Asriel smiled, trying to make it as happy as possible. "I'll be fine, Frisk."

"...No. No, that's not okay." She pulled him back into another hug, clinging tightly to him. Asriel only hugged her back, keeping her close and slowly starting to relax, sad smile never leaving.

"Ha...I don't want to let go..." A sniff, Asriel tucking her closer. "Frisk, you're- You're going to do a great job, okay? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay?"

"But I want you there, too." Because he didn't deserve all that. He didn't deserve any of this. And okay. She was crying, again.

"Sorry, Frisk...my time's running out." Asriel kept her close, not wanting to let her go. "When you see Sans, tell him he was right to do what he did. And- And try to take care of Mom and Dad for me, okay?" A small sniffle, Asriel shaking. "Goodbye, Frisk."

Tears still in her eyes, Frisk woke up to find she was being carried on Toriel's back. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, she curled around her and hid her sniffles.

She didn't like goodbyes, much...


	24. Chapter 24

Kit - Getting close to the end now, it seems. Just a bit more left.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**::**

"Hey, Toriel, lemme take her for a bit. I've probably got more muscle."

"If you're sure..." Toriel, a little reluctantly, handed Frisk over to Undyne. A small break would be nice, especially with the heat of Hotland starting to set in. Undyne shifted a bit until Frisk was settled on her back, and gave a nod. With the girl so quiet, and barely moving, almost no one had noticed that she'd woken up.

It went on like this for most of the way, the group talking quietly so as to not 'wake' the sleeping child. It was about halfway through that Sans was speaking. "Hey, Undyne, you want me to take her? I can't imagine you're enjoying all this heat, anyways."

"Nah, the heat's fine. Little brat's makin' me get a cramp in my arm, though." As she passed Frisk off to Sans, she stretched her arm out for emphasis before falling back to talk with Alphys. Sans only gave a bit of a smile before he was slowing down a bit himself to where he was on the fringes of the group, speaking softly.

"Hey, kiddo. Been awake long?" Frisk gave a small nod, her hand grasping at his jacket as she hid her face. It just wasn't fair. Sans easily shifted so he could hold her more closely, hand lightly rubbing at her back as he spoke softly. "When you beat Flowey- No...when you  _Saved_  Asriel, the Barrier was broken. No one else seems to remember how it happened, though."

"I," she started quietly, looking near tears, again. "I  _saw_  him. I wanted him to stay." Sans only quietly held her and soothed her, almost absently humming under his breath. What could he say, even, to that?

"Sans? Did you say something?" Sans only glanced over to Alphys, giving a small smile and a shake of his head.

"No, not really. Just a bit lost in my thoughts, I suppose." He waited until Alphys was drawn back into a conversation with Undyne before he was speaking to Frisk softly again. "Frisk? I'm...sorry." She gave a tiny sniff, clinging to him and hugging him close. "Sorry for...everything. You falling down here, being scared of what  _is_  here, having to face... Not being able to save Asriel...and I'm sorry for how I acted, back then." If Frisk hadn't stopped him when facing Flowey... Well, things would have gone a lot differently.

"'S not your fault." It wasn't anyone's fault. No one should have been treated like they were. Not Flowey, not Asriel, not Sans, not Chara. No one.

"Still feels like it, sometimes, though," Sans commented, voice still soft. "You wanna get some more sleep? We won't be back in the Ruins for a while. Tori wanted to pick a few things up." She gave a small shake of her head. Because if she went to sleep... Who knew what she'd see. "Alright. That's fine."

With that, Sans was resuming the quiet humming he had been doing, a bit louder as he rubbed at Frisk's back some more, gaze a bit absent. How different things had been this time...and yet it seemed like a few things had gone the same as they had once, maybe? He wondered how long it would be until the next Reset, though...

Probably not a long time.

::

What was a much shorter journey than it had been the first time around and Frisk was being set on a bed in the room she had first been given in Toriel's home, familiar hands pulling a blanket over her before a hand tousled her hair.

Frisk waited for the door to close and the footsteps to retreat down the hallway before she was slipping out of bed and sneaking out of the room. Looking around the hallway, she made a run for the front door. And maybe he'd still be there... She ran as much as she could, up until where she'd first woken up in the Underground, and her breath caught. "Asriel?"

Asriel was gently tending and watering to the golden flowers that made up the area, looking back at her in surprise before smiling softly. "Howdy, Frisk. I didn't think you'd come back here..." She tackled him in a hug, burying herself closer to him. Asriel didn't waste a moment to return the hug, sitting down with her in his lap as he chuckled softly. "Nice to see you, too... I won't be here long, you know. It's only a short while before I turn back into a flower."

"Don't care." She sat in his lap, happily curled up to him. Asriel only laughed again, ruffling her hair.

"You don't have to worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers, after all. And...I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they never see me again..."

The girl looked up at him with confusion, tilting her head. "But wouldn't it be good for them? To know you're here?"

"I'd rather them think I wasn't... As a flower, I can't feel love or compassion, and I have no feelings for them. It's better this way if they can mourn me in peace, not... It's better this way, Frisk."

"M- Toriel? I think she kinda already knows." Asriel only silently held her, not answering for a moment before he was speaking softly.

"Hey, Frisk, let me ask you a question... Why did you come here?" Seeing her ready to answer, he shook his head. "Not to me, I mean...here. Everyone knows the legend, right? 'Travellers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear.' Why would you come here, knowing that? Why would you ever climb a mountain like that?"

At that, Frisk hugged him tighter, almost trying to hide in his sweater. "Cause. My family, they disappeared, so I thought...maybe they disappeared here." Asriel looked confused by the wording but let it pass, instead just hugging the girl back.

"I see, so you were trying to find your family... That's a much happier reason than Chara's..." A quiet sigh, Asriel sounding so very worn. "I'll be honest with you, Frisk. Chara  _hated_  humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it. But they felt very strong about that. Frisk...you really  _are_  different from Chara. In fact, though you have similiar, uh...fashion choices, I don't know why I ever acted like you were the same person."

Frisk wrinkled her nose, looking up at him as though he were silly. "You have literally the same sweater."

"It's not the same!" Asriel defended, huffing. "It's totally different!" He gave a poke to her sides, pouting. "...Kinda."

She giggled, squirming in his hold. "Totally the same."

"Friiisk," Asriel whined, flopping down and laying on top of her.

"Aaas," she mocked. It got a giggle out of the older anyways, Asriel sitting back up and dragging her back into a hug, nuzzling against her.

"You know, I think you're the type of friend I wish I always had, so...maybe I was kind of projecting a little bit."

"But...we  _are_  friends." A moment of silence, and a quiet little sniff, Asriel hiding his face in Frisk's own sweater.

"Friiisk. What did I say about making me cry!" Honestly...this human was something else.

She looked innocent as she laughed, poking at his own side. "To do it?" A startled giggle, Asriel poking back and smiling softly. He  _had_  been about to tell Frisk the entire past and the  _true_  story, but...maybe she didn't need to hear it... Some things were better  _left_  in the past, after all.

"Jeez, you really  _are_  like Mom."

"You're worserier." She knocked him to the ground, laying on top of him before rolling to lay at his side, still giggling and looking as childish as she should have. Asriel only joined in her giggle, feeling  _so_  much better to have a friend to play with again. Even if it was for a short time.

And for that short time, they made the most of it. Running around, laughing, playing, tickling and 'fighting' each other, and just being the children they were. It was a while before they settled down on the ground, Asriel looking at her curiously. "So after this you're going to go find your family?"

"Uh huh. You're gonna like Josh. He's my big brother- And he's human. He's a  _teenager_." Asriel chuckled, smiling widely.

"He sounds nice. I wish I could meet him...but I don't think bringing anyone back down here is a good idea... The Underground might end up being better left forgotten."

"Yeah, maybe... But I'll still visit you." Asriel only chuckled, smiling softly.

"I'm sure you will...but for now, you should go be with your friends. I'm sure they miss you." Plus he could tell...he didn't have long left as he was now. "Oh, and, please...in the future if you, uh, see me... Try to remember it's still me, okay? I'm always going to be your friend, I just...might need to be reminded, here and there."

"Promise." She held her pinkie out to him, letting him nudge her up.

"Promise." Asriel wrapped his pinkie around hers, smiling as he nudged her up and towards the Ruins. "Go on. Go enjoy your friends and family." There was a pause as she stood, the girl staring in the direction of the Ruins before she bent down to kiss his cheek and give him a dazzlingly bright smile.

"Love you."

Asriel kept that soft smile up until she left, looking around his empty clearing, and... Yes. This was how it should be. Although Frisk, he had a feeling, would always be welcome. By the time another stepped into the clearing, he was already back in his form of a flower. "Hey, kid." Flowey gave a huff, turning away from the newcomer. Sans gave a small smile, going over and sitting down next to him, glancing around them before looking to the flower. "I wanted to come apologize. You...didn't deserve what I put you through."

"Did  _Frisk_  make you come apologize?" Because he wouldn't put it past her, trying to make up with everyone. And Sans really didn't seem like the apologizing type.

"No. She doesn't even know I'm here," Sans shrugged, looking down to the ground as he put his hands in his pockets, still staring at the ground. "...You were right, about some things you said. Back in that fight. I still stand by that I was just trying to do what was best, but at one time...so were you. We really aren't so different, I think, so...I'm sorry. I of all people know how hard it is to go through things others can't understand...will never understand. That's all I wanted to say."

"You said it. You can leave." Because  _no one_  would ever understand how awful being a  _flower_  was.

"Aw, come on. I really don't want to  _leaf_  you alone." And Flowey tried to hold back the laugh. He really did. Come on, he was an evil being of darkness! "I guess I'm just trying to  _vine_  for your attention a bit. Even if you are a bit of a  _thorn_  in my side."

"Oh, I'll show you thorn." Even as he said it, they both knew it was an empty threat. "Why don't you back _petal_  outta here?" Okay, so evil beings of darkness were allowed to joke, sometimes, too.

"Knew it. I can always tell when someone's a lover of puns," Sans teased, smiling a bit softer as he looked to Flowey. "I wasn't trying to be condescending or anything, you know... I may not know  _your_  exact situation, but I know something similar..." A pause, Sans looking at the ground solemnly. "You have power others don't... A power they will never understand. It feels like you're left all alone. You know there's family close by, you see them everyday, but it still feels like...there's something between you. A wall you can't breach, or ever talk about. The nightmares, the thought of being  _responsible_  for someone you loved so much dy-" A choked noise, Sans shaking a bit before pulling his hood over his head. "I know what it's like. Maybe that's why I hated you so much...because I already hate myself, and it was easy to see that in you."

"...You do know I'm still technically like ten, right?"

"I had faith that you were mature enough for your age," Sans laughed, the sound a bit off. "Sorry, got a bit carried away...but I know what you're going through. And I'm sorry that you have to go through it so young."

"You have no  _idea_. So why don't you go back to  _your_  family?" Sans only stayed where he was, making no effort in leaving.

"...No, I guess I really don't know what  _you_  go through...but I know it's worse than what even I suffer... And, nah. I'm kinda stubborn, and I have a  _lot_  of flower puns stored up that I've been meaning to try out."

"Why don't you use them on your girlfriend, then, you bag of bones?"

"Because the best audience is an unwilling one!" Sans beamed, looking a bit sadistic. "I got  _hours_  of material, kid."

"That's nice for you. Won't they notice you're gone?"

"I guess, but I have a feeling they won't be too  _stem_ ed. After all, I'm pretty likable."

"Ugh. No wonder I always  _stamen_  away from you."

The next half hour or so passed by in a constant snark war, the two trying to push each other as much as possible without  _killing_  the other. Eventually, Sans was standing up and brushing himself off, looking down at Flowey with a bit of a smirk. "I guess I  _should_  be getting back, but don't think you're rid of me just yet. I'm rather stubborn, after all."

"Yeah, you and the kid both. Buzz off." Sans only waved him off, heading for the exit before glancing back, and...maybe there was some hope. For both of them...

"See ya later, Asriel." And the screams of frustration were truly music to his non-existent ears.

::

"NGYAAA! I'M SO PUMPED FOR THIS!" Undyne was looking ready to pump weights in the form of whatever was closest. Which happened to be Alphys.

"Undyne, please stop trying to bench press me."

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST PART OF OUR LIVES!" Alphys was lifted over Undyne's head in triumph, the latter hardly looking phased by the weight.

Toriel paused, narrowing her eyes a small amount. "...How...are the humans going to react?" She glanced to Sans for an answer because...none of them really thought that out. Sans only stared at her before shrugging, scratching at his cheek.

"Dunno. But it's probably gonna be a  _scream_." A pause. "...We should probably avoid huge towns until we kinda make it known we're friendly, probably."

"Oh, that's okay! Mine is kinda small, and it's that one right over there!" Frisk pointed to a town, which did indeed look small, compared to the large city they saw in the distance.

"First stop, tiny child's town," Sans grinned, scooping Frisk onto his shoulders and looking a bit excited. "So, we should probably all stay-" The others were already running off ahead, Sans sighing. "Together."

"You  _guys_ ," Frisk shouted after them with a small huff.

"No, no, I can fix this," Sans assured, grinning as a spark of blue worked it's way into his eyes. There were suddenly shouts from down the hill of the others all falling and tumbling over one another. "Fixed it."

Laughing, Frisk looked down at him. "What'd ya do?"

"Nothing! It's not my fault if they tripped over some stuff, now is it?" Sans asked, looking rather proud of himself as he started after them, making sure Toriel was following. "They should be more careful."

"C'mon, c'mon,  _come on_!" Frisk was pushing the back of his head to try to get him to move faster. "I can show you my house and my room and maybe Mom and Dad and Josh are back so you can meet them come  _on_!"

"Alright, alright, we're going!" Sans laughed, seeming quite amused by the child's excited behavior. "You can show us all around your town and everything. Right, Tori?"

"Of course. I'd love nothing more. Do you know any places that would have snail pie?" Toriel walked beside them, tilting her head.

At that, Frisk wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "Ew, yuck, no. That's gross." An offended gasp from Papyrus in the distance. "But there's a few coffee places."

"No idea what coffee is, but it sounds like something I'd probably like," Sans mused, slowing his pace as he caught up to the others, enjoying them all running around and acting like  _kids_. It was...nice.

"Yo, Frisk, you live with all this sun and air every  _day_?!"

"It's gross. And cold. I think Thanksgiving was last week, or something." While the others all chatted and laughed and talked, Sans' smile faded a bit. He wondered how long this would all last until...

No. Just this once. Just this once he would enjoy whatever time he was given with these people. Just for now.

He was  **DETERMINED** to do so.

* * *

Kit - Frisk really doesn't like snails.


	25. Chapter 25

Kit - So is now a good time to mention that this is part of a series, and that the sequel - 'Snippets from the Aboveground' - will be uploaded soon? Yeah, I feel now is a good time to mention that... Anyways, enjoy your super duper fluffy end chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**::**

"Look, look! That's our neighbor. Maybe he saw Mom and Dad!"

Sans easily set Frisk down so she could run over and talk to them without running away screaming in terror. Especially since his friends were already causing a bit of a wreck with all the new things they wanted to see. Frisk ran up to him, tugging on his shirt. "Hey hey hey! Hey, Rick!"

Rick seemed rather startled at the child, eyes widening as he slightly shook. "Fr-Frisk- Oh, dear girl...you're  _alive_." Sans, lingering a few feet away, frowned at that. Why... "Where- Where have you been?!"

"Okay, okay, so, so I climbed the mountain, then I fell in, and Mom and Dad weren't there but I made a bunch of new friends!" The girl was nearly bouncing with excitement as she glanced back to the monsters. Rick was looking confused and concerned and...sympathetic.

"Frisk...why would you think they were at the  _mountain_?" And, he was a relatively old man, he could accept the monsters thing just fine. Wouldn't be the first strange thing in his life.

Her grin started to fall as she looked up at him. "Well, cause, everyone said they went somewhere they couldn't come back. And people always say no one comes back from the mountain, right?"

"Oh, child..." Sans was now getting  _very_  bad vibes from this conversation, the monster glancing up to Toriel to make sure it wasn't just him. Judging by her wide eyes and horrified look, it wasn't just him.

"W-Well, then where'd they go? I wanna go see 'em." Rick looked to be debating something before he carefully took the girl's hand and started leading her along.

"Come along, child...I'll take you to where you can see them."

"...Okay..." She looked back to the monsters, and waved her hand for them to follow. Once she turned back around, Toriel was looking to the rest of them and shaking her head. This...wasn't something meant for a party, or a group that large.

Sans was already following after, hands in his pockets and this wasn't going to be good... He noticed Rick glancing at him, the human finally speaking quietly. "You two care for her now?" Toriel glanced to Sans, a guarded parental look before she gave a small nod. "Good...that's good."

It was a silent journey of a walk, near ten minutes before Rick was coming to a stop in front of large, steel gates, a low stone fence wrapping around the land that was filled with tombstones. "They are in here, Frisk... Right under that tree on the hill." Frisk frowned, turning to look up at him, but Rick was already walking away, shaking his head and muttering to himself. The girl turned to the gates, pushing them open. Maybe they were behind the tree, having a picnic. Or maybe they were just on the other side of the hill and she couldn't see them.

She was off and running before Sans or Toriel could even speak up, Sans looking rather upset as he glanced up to Toriel. "Do we have to let her see this?" He knew what it was like to realize you had lost a family. Parents and a brother...he didn't want  _Frisk_  to go through that. She was hardly even a  _child_. She was only five...

"I don't think we have a choice." Frisk was going to see it, no matter what. The girl came to a stop when she got to the top of the hill. She looked around before slowly looking down at the headstones. Two of the names, she didn't recognize. But the third one... J...o...s..h... Sans silently came up beside her, not saying a word. Frisk only stared, unable to bring herself to do anything- To say anything. This wasn't right. They- They were supposed to meet Sans and Toriel and all the other monsters. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The small child slowly sank to the ground where she stared at the three tombstones, the dirt in front of them still fresh. Sans and Toriel only sat beside her, letting her understand and cope with what was happening in her own time. There would be no guiding, pushing, or helpful hints here... Just...the truth of what had happened. Finally, after a long while of silence, there was a quiet sniffling, and Frisk wiping at her nose with her sweater before she fell against Toriel in a hug.

Toriel gently and easily wrapped an arm around her, rubbing at her back and pulling her a touch closer, pained expression on her own face. How much it hurt, she realized, to lose family that could never be seen again. The girl was sobbing, clinging tightly to Toriel as she tried to hide her face. It wasn't fair. It just... Why? What did they do wrong?

There was the quiet sound of someone scooting closer, and a gentle hand rubbing at her back, followed by a small sigh. "We're here for you, kiddo." It wouldn't be alright, not for a long time... But they would all be there for her. This little human who had changed their lives so much. Who had had her own life changed, so much.

Frisk stayed like that for a long time, until her crying started to calm down, and she was hiccuping between words. "What- What do I- do?"

"Ain't that the question of 'em all," Sans quietly muttered, smiling sadly as he tugged Frisk into his own lap, curling around her. "Frisk...what do you want to do?"

"I dunno..." She sniffled, curling up tightly, her knees hugged to her chest. Her hair was a wild, fluffed wreck, her face was a bright red, and her eyes were still puffy. It was a moment of shifting until the small girl had a familiar blue jacket wrapped around her, fluffy hood pulled over her head.

"You can take all the time you need to decide, you know. Whatever you choose...it's up to you." Living life here, or Reseting... He would have to talk to her about that, later. "But, for now, we're here to help you with whatever you need." Frisk gave a small nod, leaning against him, looking to have calmed down significantly. Now, she only remained silent, unable to tear her eyes away from the graves.

They were like that for a long time, what possibly was hours, Sans only shifting once to nudge Frisk into the jacket more and zip her up, keeping her warm as he once again tucked the hood down further. Frisk tugged on Toriel's sleeve, giving Sans a small nudge. She kept looking away from them, even as she slightly blushed. "Can... Can I stay with you?" It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go...

A quiet, fond chuckle, Toriel running a hand over the child's head. "What a strange, silly little thing you are. If you had chose that in the beginning, we could have avoided quite a few things... But I suppose this way was best for all of us." A gentle smile. "You may stay with us for as long as you wish, Frisk." She gave a small nod, glancing up to Sans.

"Ditto, kid. You're stuck with us until you  _want_  us gone, and even then we'd probably still pop up," Sans grinned widely, nuzzling against the girl. "We're attached, now."

Smiling, she snuggled down a bit further. "Kay." As if just realizing something, she looked around, glancing up at them curiously. "Where's everyone else?"

"Lurking by the gates," Sans snorted, shifting so Frisk could see over his shoulder where the others were indeed all waiting, arguing quietly, and in the case of one or two, asleep.

Frisk quietly giggled, tugging the coat further around her as she gave a small shiver. "...I can still show you where I live."

"We'd love to see it," Sans smiled, kissing her cheek and tugging the hood fully over her head. "Wanna go now, then?" Laughing, the girl gave a nod, keeping the hood over her head. "Alright. Upsa-daisy then." Scooping her up, Sans stood up and shifted her to cuddle her close. "Alright, let's go drop you on Papyrus and scare him awake." Toriel scooped Sans into her own arms, looking incredibly proud of herself as they walked back to the gates. Sans only easily settled into the hold, looking perfectly content. Being carried just meant less walking, which was always nice.

Undyne had to try to hold back a laugh, at the sight. Honestly, these three were something... "So, where to next?"

"Tiny child's house," Sans hummed, pointing Toriel to drop him and Frisk onto Papyrus, who was snoozing against the garden wall. Toriel may have tossed the two at Papyrus, causing the three of them to fall to the ground, and Papyrus to give a shout. Which woke up Alphys. "Perfect aim, Tori. Hiii, Pap~ What was that about always being on guard?"  _Revenge_.

"Brother!  _You_  are the fiend who awakens me!" Sans only smiled proudly, looking exactly like the little shit he was.

"It was time to wake up, so we helped." Frisk was still safely held in his arms, near drowning in San's jacket. Papyrus stared for a moment, looking incredibly confused.

Undyne gave a nudge to Frisk. "Hey, kid, is it always cold like this?"

"No, but it's gonna get colder. It's almost winter. Then it'll get hot again." Papyrus was quietly staring between Sans and Frisk for a moment, finally tugging on the jacket Frisk was wearing and narrowing his eyes. Sans only gave a wider grin.

"I've accepted the doomedness."

"Ah! Right! You being doomed reminds me! You'll never guess who called me, the other day!" There was suddenly a sour look on Sans' face.

"Gee, Pap...let me try and guess. Was it the robot you're absolutely obsessed with?"

"YES!"

Sans' only response was a sigh, and, really...this was going to be a long life. Well...hopefully long. "Alright, should probably get going, before it gets night." He, of course, then made absolutely no move to get up. Frisk nudged at him, also unwilling to move, but instead wanting him to carry her. Sans only settled down more and curled around her, and, not moving also sounded nice. It had been a long few days, after all. Toriel sighed, picking the two of them up.

"Alright, little one. Where are we going?" Frisk frowned, looking to be considering of the question before she was pointing in a direction towards the town. It was a few moments of cajoling and nudging along before the group got started on their way, Sans already half-asleep as he curled around Frisk. Alphys only tsked, shaking her head.

"Honestly, Sans, you can fall asleep  _anywhere_." And there had been some pretty interesting places, over the years. Including that one time on top of Grillby's when he was completely naked. Even Frisk was giving a small yawn, settling down on top of him as she guided them through the streets. Josh always taught her what street they were on, in case she got lost.

Eventually they were coming to a stop in front of a moderate sized house that looked something similar to what Sans and Papyrus lived in. Sans was squirming out of Toriel's grip and easily landing, walking up to the door while shifting Frisk to be tucked under his chin. "So is the door locked and if so do you know where the key is?" Frisk looked up at him, blinking for a moment before she shrugged.

"I dunno." Undyne pushed Asgore and Alphys aside, both giving startled yelps as she beamed.

"Don't worry, nerds, I got this." Before anyone could say anything else the door was easily kicked down.  _Off it's hinges_.

Frisk paused, slipping out of Sans' hold, his jacket still around her. She bent down to the door knob, turning it. "It was unlocked."

"...Oh."

"Found the key," Sans called, pointing to where the doormat was pulled up. "Bit too late  _now_." Undyne only smiled. "Alright, come on." After everyone was ushered inside, Sans was giving a flick of magic and putting the door back on it's hinges, nodding as the lock clicked shut. Perfect. Frisk hopped over to the light switch, flicking the lights on, and giving a nod. Everything was...exactly as it was when she left. The television was still on her channel of cartoons, and her coloring books were still stacked in front of it, with the crayons lying next to them.

The house looked as it did any other day, the setting sun casting warm glows around the house and lighting up walls and furniture. The only, very strange, difference was the fact monsters were now wandering around, Papyrus and Alphys already settled on the couch watching cartoons, Asgore tsking at the wilting flowers and finding water for them, and Toriel heading to the kitchen to make something to eat for everyone. Sans only stayed by her, giving her a small nudge. "You okay?" Frisk looked up at him with a smile, and gave a nod.

"Come on. My room's upstairs." She tugged on his hand, pulling him up the stairs. Sans easily went along, waving off Papyrus' look and giving a thumbs up before they vanished up the stairs. The room he was shown was indeed something suited for Frisk, covered in clothes, toys, and with a messy bed. Giving a smile, he glanced to the child, giving a small sigh.

"Kid...Frisk... There's something I never told you about Saves and Loads... Something that you should know about..."

The girl looked up at him, tilting her head. "Like what?" As she listened, she put some of the toys away in her toy box, trying to clean up her room for the guests.

Sans only scratched at his cheek, trying to think best how to explain. "You know about Save and Load, but there's also something called...a Reset." Frisk nodded along, sometimes glancing at him. "It's...kinda like it sounds. Humans who fall into the Underground...get certain abilities. Probably all the magic in the air. But the Reset...it's a literal reset. If you use it...everything goes back to the way it was when you arrived there. It can be years later, but if you use it, you wake up in that field, and all of us are sent back as well, to that time...with no memory of anything that happened." A pause. "Well, they don't have a memory of it, at least."

The girl nodded, looking as though he was  _crazy_  as she looked up at him. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Heh, you'd be surprised with the reasons people come up with," Sans smiled, looking at the floor as he scratched at his cheek. "I just wanted to let you know what it was, since you can do it." How many people wished they could go back in time, after all? Frisk could relive that adventure of her childhood over and over, and...they would go along with it with no clue as to what the end would be.

"...But then, you wouldn't be there. And Pap and Undyne- Why would I want to do that?" Even with her family... She was  _happy_. She had friends, and maybe even a new family. Why would she ever want to Reset to before that?

"People come up with pretty good reasons, kid. Messing up and trying to Reset and try again to fix it." Sans shrugged, aiming for a smile. "Whatever you choose, though, it  _is_  your choice." After all...she  _had_  wanted to Save Asriel, maybe if she thought she Reset she'd find a way... "I just wanted to let ya know."

"...But you wouldn't be happy." Sans paused at that, blinking up at her before giving a small smile.

"Probably not... Now, come here. Emotional talks need hugs to properly end them." Frisk leapt at him, grinning widely with her arms still caught in his jacket. The sleeves were just the  _tiniest_  bit too long on her. Little tiny bit. Sans only laughed and hugged her back, amused at how the jacket was  _far_  too large on her before scooping her up and heading for the stairs. "Come on, kiddo, I think Tori is probably cooking us something to eat."

And, yes...the future they all could have, it filled him with...

Well, he knew what it was.

* * *

Kit - Oh, dear. Did I say super duper fluffy? I mean horrendously heartbreaking. My mistake.


End file.
